


The Night Has Eyes

by Aristeia



Series: Nymeria Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Detective Noir, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Multi, Science Fiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristeia/pseuds/Aristeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MODERN AU </p><p>With the Dalish Reformation on the rise and a thief known as Fen’Harel stealing ancient elven artifacts, Nymeria Lavellan has enough on her plate. </p><p>Now the mysterious Riftstone has disappeared and a dangerous murdering psychopath has broken out of Vinmark Prison. Luckily, she has a wide circle of friends willing to help her: Dorian the psychologist, her trusted journalist confidant Varric, a pretentious historian named Solas, and Skyhold City's own Chief of Police, Iron Bull.</p><p>**ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIGURE OUT SOME TECHNICAL ASPECTS OF MODERN THEDAS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This will be my first time posting at AO3. I'm usually just a creeper/reader here.
> 
> Got this idea while replaying Heavy Rain, watching too many Sci-Fi movies, and reading aicosu's Message Sent fanfic (a good Modern AU fic, even though I'm not really into them - ironic since I'm writing this). Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a job is easier if Cullen's the one interviewing you, right?  
> Just kidding! This chapter will be filled with boring interview talk and is purely to set up the premise of the story.
> 
> Also, Fen'Harel's character is introduced.

 

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Nymeria sighed. _How much longer would it be?_

To be perfectly honest, if a unmanned military tank crashed into the building right now she would not have minded. Creators, she’d probably feel relieved that the building was gone. Then there would be no point in pursuing this company and she would have to give up on this ludicrous pursuit. She could move on to normal, more probable aspirations. Then Arlanan, her keeper, would be relieved to have his pupil back.

The mere process of waiting was agonizing. A blind date would’ve been much more preferable. At least during a blind date she could leave feeling good about walking out on the guy that stood her up. But in this situation if she left she’d just look like an indecisive candidate.

Her palms were getting clammy from the moisture. She had tried unclenching her hands several times but only grew more nervous with each passing minute. She hadn’t even been aware her fingers were curled into pale, white fists until she felt her nails digging into her flesh. Of course the large, empty industrial table and blank walls didn’t help soothe her nerves. Did they not even bother to place her in a room with at least some decor? She understood that they had recently changed the location of their headquarters to a much bigger skyscraper, but even a poster listing the Chantry’s ten Commandments would’ve been better than staring at the dark oak and blank white sheetrock.

She tried flattening out the wrinkles in her skirt as she stared down at her hands, getting rid of any crumbs from her hasty lunch at the cafe across the street. The air conditioner hummed softly in the background, but she didn’t feel the least bit cooled off. Her face was hot as fire and her heart was thumping. She had to check to make sure she wasn’t sweating - she wasn’t. She spared another glance at the small, silver clock on her wrist.

2:12pm.

She had only been waiting in this room for two minutes, but already it felt like twenty.

She contemplated getting out the hand-mirror in her purse to check her makeup for the umpteenth time but then decided against it - that ominous white door could be opening at any minute, and she’d rather not risk looking unprepared or feather-brained to her potential employer.

She took several deep breaths again, praying to Mythal that this interview wouldn’t end in a disaster. If she didn’t get this position her Keeper would never let her hear the end of it; Arlanan had only allowed her to venture into this large city because she begged and pestered him for so long to let her attend college in Haven. Seeing how she was supposed to have come back to the village months ago after graduation, she was lucky to be sitting here at all.

Nymeria couldn’t remember exactly how she had been convinced into trying this out. Merrill had continually babbled on and on about how she - Nymeria Lavellan, First to her clan - was destined for greatness. And after having Varric talk her into this for three months straight, here she was. Nymeria was aware that the spoken word was Varric’s strongest talent, but a part of her knew that he and Merrill had a point. Yes, working for _The Daily Inquisitor_ was fun and great, but at the end of the day what had she always wanted since getting her degree? Why was she doing wasting time at a publishing company when she wasn’t even interested in seriously getting published? Hadn’t she gone through four years of rigorous biology exams and dangerous chemistry experiments to land herself at a lab in the big city?

Yes. Yes, she had.

She owed it to herself to at least try to apply. So here she was - sitting in this empty, blank office that looked more like an interrogation room than anything else. If there was a window in this large, barren room, Nymeria would’ve looked out to see the tall imposing buildings across the street and debated whether or not to jump out and escape. She breathed deeply again, closing her eyes and reciting the answers she had prepared for all the questions that she suspected would be thrown her direction.

It had been nearly four months since graduation and she had worked on several freelance research pieces for the _Haven Science Association_. Then she met Varric, who encouraged her to work with him at _The Daily Inquisitor_ until she built up the courage to send out resumes to potential research labs in the city.

But _Skyhold Enterprises Inc._ wasn’t just another pharmaceutical laboratory. Sure, she was ecstatic when the _Redcliffe Medical Research Center_ had reached out to her, but SEI was the top of the line. They had the newest technology, high-tech research labs and the latest news on chemical inventions. Rumors said SEI was even capable of creating portals to the Fade.

It was amazing Nymeria was able to interview with them at all - she had Varric to thank for this.

Still, she sat and wondered how much longer it would take before someone was with her in this room. The waiting itself seemed even more agonizing than the actual interview itself. Had they forgotten about her? She sighed. It wouldn’t have been the first time...

The door clicked open and Nymeria felt her heart skip three beats.

“Ahem, sorry to keep you waiting. Ms …. Lavellan, was it?”

She turned to meet the man with the Fereldan accent. He shuffled the papers in his binder.

He certainly didn’t seem like he worked for a top-ranked science laboratory. He didn't wear their stereotypical white lab coat. Maybe he wasn’t one of the scientists? She frowned. The idea that they had sent a mere lackey didn’t bode well for her. His black suit, complete with the white button-up shirt, black tie, and worn leather shoes, made him look like a undercover Special Operative -  at least that’s what she thought to reassure herself that maybe she still had a chance for the position.

He seemed a tad nervous, his hand scratching at the thick blonde layers slicked back on his head. For a second, it felt as though she was interviewing him instead. He set down the black binder on the table before her and reached up to grab the ballpoint pen at his front shirt pocket.

Nymeria rose to shake his hand with a firm grip, purse forgotten at her seat.

“Thank you for taking the time to see me today.” She replied with a nervous smile, making sure her long black curls were tucked behind her ears - neat and proper.

They sat back down, the man taking the chair across the table.

“The pleasure is mine.” He replied, getting himself situated in his seat. “As I'm sure you've never heard of me, lets start with the introductions: My name is Cullen Rutherford. I am the Chief of Staff at Skyhold Enterprises, and I will be overseeing your employment here should we reach an agreement.”

 _He sounds so business-like,_ she thought.

“I see you’re acquainted with Varr - er, Mr. Tethras . He was - ahem - very adamant that we hold an interview for you.”

Nymeria swallowed, an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

“Hopefully his recommendation was not the only reason compelling you to meet with me.” She said uneasily. _Creators, I am going to strangle Varric for making me look like some kind of desperate loon,_ she thought. She tried to avoid staring at the scar on this handsome man’s face but wondered where or how he received it.

Cullen laughed shyly. “No, of course not. Your work most definitely stood out from the bunch. In fact, the piece you wrote on the dangerous ramifications of lyrium dust with deathroot in HSA’s publication this past March was very well-written.”

Her face turned hot and she knew her cheeks must have flushed beet red.

“Oh, yes… those were the results of my alchemical thesis study during my second term. I had some new discoveries to add so I’m afraid it was a reprinted edit of a much older piece. One of my firsts, in fact.” She knew she was only making excuses but she certainly didn’t want him thinking that the unrefined work from her initial years reflected any of her talent in present day.

“Well, I personally found it quite interesting. Of course, I’m no scholar when it comes to these things.” He laughed uneasily. "My job here requires me to overlook our new recruits and the overall well-being of our staff. Aside from that, my scientific knowledge is purely fundamental. But I digress! The point is: my more knowledgeable colleagues and I have reviewed your academic work and found your studies very innovative.” He meant it as a compliment, but she did not know how to feel about him referring to her hard work as mere academic book reports.

“Yes, well - “ She cleared her throat, telling herself to calm down. “I was not aware Varric had sent you my lyrium-deathroot studies. Truth be told, that was not one of my finer works. Back then, my prose was still a bit lacking.”

“Actually, I was told the prose was excellent. Not at all sub-par.” He leaned forward, hands clasped. She noticed the expensive-looking watch on his wrist. It was 2:25pm.

“I would be lying if I told you that a graduate such as yourself isn’t exactly what we’re looking for. We always need more researchers in your field of study. However, there are certain precautions to be taken should you pursue this line of work, as I’m sure you are aware.” He said. “Here at Skyhold Enterprise we pursue only the most dangerous and experimental procedures on chemical matter, both old and new. Most obviously, we specialize in lyrium research in particular. I see on your resume that you’ve yet had the opportunity to work for any chemical company or pharmaceutical corporation since your schooling in May? Was there a reason for this hiatus?”

“Yes, well… I’m aware that my certification states that I graduated with a degree in Chemical Sciences, and I am certainly interested in the subject even today. My presence here is indicative of that, I assure you. I - ah - well, um, complications arose after graduation and I had to take some time off to get - to get my bearings.”

“Understandable,” He nodded. “When I left the Fereldan Military Academy I was also in need of some time away from it all. I’m sure you also had prior obligations back home before running off to pursue a life of scientific research.”

She couldn’t tell if this was a subtle nod to her obvious dalish background - her pointed ears usually gave it away. There was the dark red marking across her eye too.

“So why did you study Chemical Sciences in particular?”

“Well, I studied the subject extensively since I was young with my elders.” Good thing she had prepared for questions like these. “Chemical Science was always a subject I excelled at in academia, I have always been interested in the composition of everything around me. The deconstruction and reconstruction of chemical engineering always appealed to me.” She shifted in her chair.

“Understandable,” He nodded. “Chemical Engineering was your concentration, wasn’t it? So what makes you think you’d be a valuable asset to our laboratory?”

She took a deep breath and looked Cullen straight in the eyes.

“Mr. Rutherford, I believe Skyhold Enterprise is looking for a researcher capable of effectively managing over a dozen projects: I can be that researcher. I have five years of experience as a lyrium research at the Redcliffe Pharmaceutical Laboratories in undergrad and have extensively wrote publications on my work. I’m aware that I am younger than most who apply to such a high-ranking position in your team, but I have managed great projects of my own in my years of study. My research team and I were awarded top of the class at Haven Institute twice, and I graduated with top marks. Outside of Academia, I’ve been honored with numerous awards including three from the Haven Science Association, which we have previously discussed. I can provide integral strategies and plans for both old and new projects. I believe Skyhold Enterprises is the top research lab specializing in lyrium: You have the best technology, the best tools needed for those like myself seeking to hone our skills further - to really make a difference in the world. The company can stand to gain a lot from me, just as I could from you. ”

He jotted down some notes on his papers before asking again:

“And if certain projects required travelling into otherwise restricted territories?” His eyes rose to meet hers - so serious.

“Of course.” She nodded. “I was brought up in a countryside north of Ferelden. I am the First to my clan. I assure you that I am well-prepared for difficult terrain and wilderness. I know this has little bearing to the position I’m applying for today, but my time at _The Daily Inquisitor_ often required travel for more detail. I recall travelling a great distance, in fact, for a exposé I wrote last spring on Anora Mac Tir - “

“Oh, was that you?” He looked up from his papers. “You wrote the article about her? I remember that one! I was curious to see how scathing it would be, but it was surprisingly unbiased.”

“Yes, well… It was my attempt to portray a more factual side of her story - the one many seem to overlook.”

“And you ventured out to Ostagar to research these facts? Or did you have help or send emails inquiring...?”

“No, I, ah - I went to Ostagar with a few of my colleagues and that was when I was inspired to write about it.” She explained. “I didn’t receive any help from my colleagues, but they did help build my resolve to venture out to see Weisshaupt myself.”

“You must have strong connections to be able to visit that historical landmark. Many scholars can’t even get in to study the ruins If Weisshaupt.”

“Well,” She contemplated making up a lie. “I wasn’t exactly told to leave when I was inside. I - sort of - snuck inside...”

He laughed, and it surprised her so much she almost jumped out of her seat. “Ah, now I see why Varric has taken a liking in you!”

“Yes, my keep - um, my friends would have to agree with that, I’m afraid.”

“Not necessarily a bad trait to have.” He reassured her. _Did he just wink at her or did she imagine it?_

“Well, you certainly have the credentials.”

She licked her lips instinctively, as if waiting for a clear verdict from him..

“I understand that after you constructed a automaton capable of using lyrium as a concealing mechanism at the institute? I would like to see it myself sometime.” He noticed her surprised expression and smiled, adding: “Varric has spoken a lot about you. You met at _The Daily Inquisitor_ , I assume?”

This wasn’t really relevant to the interview, but it certainly made things seem more casual, which made her feel much more relaxed. Still, she was wary of being tricked into saying something off-color, so she made a note to tread carefully.

“Yes, well - I met Varric during my visit to the Free Marches, when I was writing my piece on the political debacle in Kirkwall. I had hoped to meet the Champion, but Varric informed me that she had departed the city already.”

“Ah, I see.” He nodded, his gaze pensive. “I’m sure that topic has been relayed many times in the past year. Ahem - Either way, Varric has put in a good word for you here.” He reclined in his seat. “But that had little bearing on the actual process of hiring you. I will say though that he is eerily spot-on about potential talents. To be completely honest, he was very adamant we sponsor you for a year under our Adanced Lyrium Analytics Program.”

“I hope his insistence isn’t all that persuades you.” She laughed uneasily.

“Ha! If only that dwarf’s words were so impactful!” He snorted. “I’m no psychic, but I can tell when I’m in the presence of someone with talent. Whether I like it or not, almost everyone Varric sends me has only lived up to his praise.”

“Should I be granted the position, I shall try not to disappoint.”

He smiled, reclining in his seat, hands clasped and legs crossed.

“Then rest assured, Ms. Lavellan, knowing the answer will be a yes.”

Her smile turned into a wide grin; she was hardly able to contain her glee.

“Although the initial procedure would be to take you on as an intern.” He told her. "We will sponsor your research, and you will be paid. You will start out with a stipend of two thousand fifty credits per month, but that will increase as you continue to prove yourself a dedicated worker."

She swallowed before answering. “Oh, of course! An internship starting out would be very informative.”

“The internship will last for a total of six months,” He explained, shuffling his papers again. “After which we will see how you’ve done and hopefully bump you up to a more lucrative position.” He paused. “It is... largely a formality. If your talents precede you - as I’m sure they will - you may be holding a permanent researcher position well within three months, after which you can move on to lead researcher or engineer - and so on and so forth. I’m sure you’re already aware of this though.”

“That is more than I could hope for at the moment.” She confessed. “Creators, thank you so much! You were my first choice, and I wasn’t sure I’d be cut out - oh, thank you! Thank you!”

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, looking over his papers again.

“There was never really any doubt that we wouldn’t hire you at least as an intern. However, I am still required to ask you a few more questions, so I apologize in advance; I can’t let you out so easily. But don’t worry - they’re very basic questions and I’m sure you’ve prepared yourself for them already. Just try to answer the best you can and I’ll jot down note to send to our Head of Communications. As I said before, this is largely just a formality for the company to have on record, so there’s no need to be nervous…”

 

* * *

A half hour later, Nymeria Lavellan descended twelve floors on the glass elevators, looking down at the restless crowds of Skyhold City walking to and fro, going about their own businesses.

She pulled out her phone from her purse, rummaging through the papers and makeup case until her fingers felt the rectangular object. She flipped open the brown leather casing and held down the power button on the side. It took a few minutes to power up, but as soon as the operating system booted she was instantly bombarded with text messages and a 'missed call' notifications.

 

**—Merrill 9:38 am**

the bread you baked was delicious! Ma serannas.

Tell me how the interview goes.

**—Varric 1:05 pm**

Break a leg, kiddo!

 

**—Isabela 1:38 pm**

Varric just told me ur goin 2 dat tall lab w/ da huge ass elevators? Take a pic of the receptionist for me, we go way back ;)

**—Isabela 1:45 pm**

Also - let me know how it turned out! Hanged Man tonite either way?

**—Varric 2:52 pm**

Call me when you get the chance.

**[2 Missed Calls]**

2:43 pm - Varric

2:51 pm - Arlanan 

_Of course_ the keeper had called her. Arlanan probably wanted to know if she had gotten the job offer. He probably hoped she hadn't.

Nymeria sighed as she walked out the lobby, her heels clicking on the creamy marble tiles. She dodged the black suits and white coats walking around the halls like busy worker ants, typing hasty replies to her friends. The receptionist, a dark-haired woman in a dark purple blazer, bid her farewell. Nymeria smiled back, discreetly snapping a photo of the entire receptionist desk along with the girl.

The smell of the city air immediately wafted through the moment she stepped out of the building. The air was humid and hot, and she was suddenly quite eager to return to her apartment and climb into a pair of shorts.

_Beep. Beep._

Her phone vibrated to alert her of the newest buzzing article featured on the front page of  _The Daily Inquisitor'_ s online news digest. 

Curious, she slid the alert down on the screen and pressed the tiny quill icon. The article wasn't terribly long but there were already thousands of comments and shares. Nymeria frowned as she read the title, which read in large, bold, capitalized letters:

 

****FEN'HAREL STRIKES AGAIN:** **

**ARLATHAN SCRIPTURES AT MUSEUM OF ANCIENT HISTORY STOLEN**

 

She scowled, skimming the article as she walked (a terrible habit her keeper scolded her for many times).

 _Ugh, Fen'Harel again._  She thought. _Creators..._

What Elf - Dalish or City - didn't know about that mastermind thief?

Fen'Harel - or the 'Dread Wolf' in the common tongue - was a master thief who specialized in the requisition of rare ancient artifacts across Thedas. No police force was capable of catching him. Previous security footage managed to identify him as a elf, which only seemed to add to the detriment of elven prejudice through Thedas.

 _At least he doesn't discern his targets by race,_ Nymeria rolled her eyes at the thought.

It was frustrating to the Dalish in particular that Fen'Harel managed to take items of valie to the elven people. They barely held on to their herirage as it is, what with humans delegating their relics and selling them for display in museums behind glass domes. 

It was frustrating that Fen'Harel would target the treasures of - _supposedly_ \- his own people. But then again, no one quite knew what Fen'harel looked like. He could even be a group of thieves, not limited to just one. Unfortunately, his tracks were near invisible for authorities to detect. His heists would leave police and detectives in complete awe and confusion, not to mention frustration. None of the treasures he ever stole had been seen again, even in the Black Market. So the purpose of his thievery was up for debate regularly.

Nymeria huffed at the article and clicked her phone off. She was _not_ in the mood to ruin her perfect day by reading such terrible news.

She turned the block and descended the grimy stairs leading down to the subway, carefully avoiding having to touch the green railing or the dirty walls. She pulled out her metrocard from her phone case and slid the flimsy cardstock. The black LED display flashed red - **UNABLE TO READ CARD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.**

Irritated, she rolled her eyes and tried once more.  - **UNABLE TO READ CARD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.**

And then she tried again - this time it worked but -   **INSUFFICIENT FUNDS. BALANCE: 1.50**

She groaned audibly before turning back. The woman behind her frowned in disdain and pushed past her to get past the turnstile. Nymeria walked through the crowds of citizens towards the small kiosks to recharge her metrocard. However, she was greeted by ugly red letters painted on a flimsy white sheet of printer paper: _ **Temporarily Out of Order.**_

“Fuck,” She muttered.

The next subway station with a kiosk was at least five blocks away. If it weren’t for the scorching weather and her thick, formal attire today she might not have been so adamant against walking in the city streets. Of course, she could hail a cab outside and get home faster - but that was a whole twenty bucks she was _not_ prepared to spend.

“Damn it!” She turned to walk up the stairs grumpily -

**_“Omph!”_ **

There was a gust of wind. Something dug into her side - something sharp - and then there were papers flying everywhere. She found herself landing on the dirty gray tiles of the subway, much to her disgust. Her head hit the metal kiosk and everything before her turned into stars.

“Oh my, are you alright miss?”

A suave, male voice called. It took a while for her to adjust to the image before her.

“I think you might’ve caused her a concussion.” A second voice resonated in her ears - another male’s.

“Here, allow me to help you up.”

She felt strong arms lifting her up by the hands and slowly allowed herself to stand up.

“I’m terribly sorry! Should’ve seen where I was going…. got too caught up, you see…” The first voice explained, sheepishly laughing. “The city always has that effect on people, you know? Uh, how are you feeling? Is your head alright? No severe damages, I hope…”

“If she does experience any, you’ll be the first to know.” The second man answered, his voice soft but snarky. Neither of them were Ferelden.

“No, no…” She dusted herself off, her eyes adjusting to the light again. “It was my fault - I should’ve been aware of my surroundings. I’m fine!”

The man holding her arm wore a entirely white suit, complimented by a black vest and green tie. His dark complexion was matched only by his dark, styled wavy hair and thick curly mustache. He wore Antivan leather shoes - definitely someone who knew how to dress himself. _A human - maybe Rivaini?_

His elven friend was much more bland in comparison - but oddly quite handsome despite the lack of hair. His glasses hung on a chain around his neck, and the creamy knit sweater he wore seemed strangely homely and warm. _He looks like a librarian,_ she thought.

They picked up the several white sheets of paper lying on the floor - uncaring pedestrians stepping on them while they were busy paying attention to their phones. Nevertheless, they managed to pick up all the papers, though some of them were now painted with dirt and who-knows-what from the subway floors.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get your papers dirty.” She told them, feeling embarrassed.

"Don’t worry. they’re not important.” The mustached man told her with a quick smile.

 _“Ir abelas.”_ The elvish one nodded towards her politely. “You’re sure you’re feeling unharmed?”

“Yes, I am fine!” She insisted.

“You hit your head there pretty hard…” The mustached man looked concerned.

“Well, I’ve been told I’m pretty hard-headed.” She laughed. “I’m fine. Thank you for your concern. Are you - erm - hurt?”

The mustached man laughed. “Me? No, not at all!”

"In that case, we should get going, Dorian. I hear the train coming." The elf spoke, his voice calm and soft. “The council will surely hate us if we’re late for another seminar _again_.”

“Right.” The man - Dorian was his name - turned to Nymeria again and handed her a white business card. “Here - sorry for the run-in. Let me know if you need anything - you could say I'm a doctor. I'm in a rush today, I'm afraid, but my number is right there at the bottom should you need it!”

He winked, and the next thing she knew the two men were gone. She stuffed the card in the pocket of her phone case, massaging the back of her head with her free hand.

Oh, she could definitely feel a bump back there. But she tried not to let that bother her as she waddled through the endless crowds of people trying to clamor into the subway station. Today was a day of celebration. She texted Isabela and Merrill, asking them to meet at the Hanged Man tonight. She was on her way to tell Varric in person.

Soon the frustration she felt at having to walk five blocks to the next subway station subsided. In fact, on the way there she splurged on a cup of Antivan-blend coffee at a expensive-looking hipster cafe. And when she decided that the heat wasn’t going to make her walk worth it, she hailed a cab home.

Yes, she had been rather strapped for cash in the past few months, but now that didn’t matter anymore. It was no longer going to be an issue because she had gotten the job she had always wanted.

She exhaled deeply as she looked past the endless crowds walking down the streets - some tourists, some in business attire.

Yes, she was looking forward to the years to come.


	2. Congrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas' first scene, and Nymeria gets involved in Skyhold Enterprises' newest project, which leads to an interesting discovery...

Every morning she was rudely awakened by this hot, blinding beam in her eyes. She would turn to the side to avoid it, but it would eventually catch her again until she rose from bed. That was one unappealing quality about her bedroom: she had not had the time to decorate it lavishly. She had the money for drapes, but with her busy schedule she would just have to make do with the thin white veils hanging over the large Orlesian windows.

“Oh shit! What time is it?”

Nymeria hurled back her covers, ignoring the warm bulky body beside her. He grunted in his sleep for her to return but she dodged his arms  and ran to the shower to get ready for work.

Athenril was going to kill her if she was late.

* * *

Solas' long fingers tapped impatiently on his oak desk at his office as he scanned his surroundings. 

His doors were locked and there was no sign of a break-in. Perhaps he ought to check the visitors sign-in sheet at the front desk? No, that would be too suspicious and it would no doubt raise more questions he wasn't prepared to answer. He  _could_ ask Dorian if he had seen anyone creeping around their archives, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with the Tevene's constant queries.

He slumped back in his chair, research papers forgotten, pencils scattered on the floor, and his computer monitor blinking at him menacingly.

There was an eerie, anonymous email addressed to him in his email inbox. He had, without thinking, clicked on it the moment he sat down, thinking it was another important meeting update or annoying dinner party invite from Dorian. 

Instead, he was greeted with a creepy message from an anonymous sender:

 

> **To: solas@moah.org**
> 
> **From: [none]**
> 
> **Subject: Congrats!**
> 
>  
> 
> Where oh where could the Dread Wolf be, my talented scholar?
> 
> One hopes that you will continue to enlighten us.

 

There was no way he could trace the message. He couldn't ask for help tracking the sender down either; the very nature of the message would give his identity away. In fact, the best he could do was delete the message. Implications could not be made if he just brushed it off as spam.

He was not necessarily livid, but Solas was aware that _this_  was the first move. 

Which meant the his plan had to be set in motion... 

* * *

 

 

 

> **From: [anonymous]**
> 
> **To: galexius@seinc.net**
> 
> **Subject: Happy Birthday!**
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Gereon,
> 
> I see congratulations are in order, so allow me to compose a poem for the occassion:
> 
>  
> 
> _There were once two plagued, sad black birds_
> 
> _Bedridden and ill with fevers unheard_
> 
> _Too soon did their time come, terrible and swift_
> 
> _the husband now a childless, widowed drift._
> 
> _Yet know that their resurrection can be found_
> 
> _but only if you're direction-bound_
> 
> _Into the darkness you will abscond_
> 
> _Where the light within will respond._
> 
> _Then you must bring back what lies beyond._
> 
>  
> 
> -5.8447 / 9.7975

 

* * *

In a world of advanced technology, many computers, screens, phones had _some_ small amount of lyrium powering it. Even the electricity coursing through the city's buildings existed partially from burning the blue crystals in factories. Military guns and weaponry were fused with lyrium compounds. The wealthiest women in the world often wore jewelry made of the finest, purest blue lyrium stones. 

And Skyhold Enterprises dealt with - first and foremost - lyrium, and anything related to lyrium.

Which meant they were a huge, government-funded, elite company. Which also meant that working for them was extremely beneficial: The salary was good, the experience was more than enlightening, and their state-of-the-art facilities were phenomenal.

Three months came and went within the blink of an eye for Nymeria.

As Cullen had previously predicted, it was obvious she would procure a permanent position in the company. Soon she lead a project of her own, after which she was promoted to Lyrium Engineer and Chemical Specialist.

She got a raise of course, and was now in the process of moving out of Merrill’s apartment. It was sad to leave but Nymeria couldn’t help being excited for finally having a place of her own. It had been years since she could enjoy the frivolity of personal privacy. 

Josephine - their delightful Head of Communications - had arranged a deal with the apartment owners. So now Nymeria had a luxurious studio apartment with large glass windows and a spacious bath, decorated with minimalist designs and lots of sunlight on a grand balcony - amidst the Skyhold City skyline, no less.

And it wasn't just her condo that was grand. SEI's research facilities were unlike anything she had ever been in - huge laboratories, high-caliber raw materials under air-tight security, and top-tier equipment with the silver SEI logo etched into the sides. The building was a tall forty-eight story skyscraper with large teal-tinted glass made from the sands of the Rivain. There were a total of eight elevators in the building, large enough to fit thirty employees at a time. They had cafeterias on the twentieth and fortieth floors, complete with lush gardens to enjoy lunch or breaks. The main lobby consisted of creamy ivory marble with dark obsidian columns. Morrigan, their snide receptionist, and a number of Leliana’s security guards roamed about the entrance as it was always bustling with visitors and workers.

It had been nearly half a year since her hiring. The work wasn’t always easy, but she was always surrounded by people who were knowledgeable and willing to work through projects with her. Many liked her flirtatious nature and sarcastic wit. However, she was seen most often with SEI’s Chief of Staff, Cullen Rutherford. There was nothing beyond friendship between them, but the rumors that they were secretly involved were hard to miss in the commons. The thought made Nymeria laugh and Cullen uncomfortable.

It was a particularly sunny day when Nymeria took her usual break at noon, plopping down on one of the granite benches in the garden. She would've asked Cullen to meet so they could eat together but he had a staff meeting with the President today. Besides, he probably had plenty of work to do when he got back. He usually did.

The sound of rushing fountain-water blurred with the birds in the backgrounds. She had enough shade from the trees above her to enjoy a quiet lunch, looking over emails on her phone:

  * **Congrats!**
  * Ancient History classes at Haven Institute
  * Re: Subject #865 Inquiry
  * Fwd: ATTN: New Testing Guidelines



 

She tapped on the unread message at the top: 

 

 

 

 

> **To: nlavellan@seinc.net**
> 
> **From: jmontiliyet@seinc.net**
> 
> **Subject: Congrats!**
> 
> Nymeria,
> 
> The business cards came in today. I looked them over and everything is in order. They should be sitting at your desk.
> 
> Congratulations, you’re finally official! ;)
> 
> **Josephine Montiliyet**
> 
> Head of Communications, Skyhold Enterprises Inc.

She smiled at the winky face at the end. Josephine was so friendly and always willing to cooperate. _Head of Communications sounds exhausting,_ Nymeria thought. Josie was the SEI ambassador; it was her job to maintain steady pleasantries in the company. _Not exactly an easy task considering all the backlash SEI receives when experiments fail and investments are lost..._

“ _Ahem_ \- Mind if I join you?”

Nymeria looked up to meet Cassandra Pentaghast. The tall, pixie-haired Head of Operations took a seat beside her as Nymeria scooted over. She rarely had the opportunity to converse with Cassandra, but in the few times they were out on a company after-work get-together Cassandra presented herself to be a little too serious about her job. But then again, they _did_ work for a huge lyrium research facility specializing in public welfare and advancement. It was no small task when your job involved the safety of so many people who relied on lyrium to sustain themselves.

“This was the only bench with enough shade.” The Nevarran told her. It was obviously an excuse.

“No problem. Wait - weren’t you supposed to be at the Staff meeting? Not that I, um, not that I mind that you're here...."

Cassandra scoffed. “The Staff Meetings are always a waste of my time. It’s a bunch of men in suits talking about what parties to hold in the next three months. I do not wish to take part in that. Besides, I have more important work to do in my spare time.”

“Fair enough.” Nymeria nodded to the paper bag Cassandra carried. “So what’s for lunch today?”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, her nose wrinkling. “Ugh, don’t get me started. I brought a bolognese sauce for my pasta but it leaked everywhere and onto my reports. Now I’m going to have to reprint them in 45th.”

“That sounds like a nightmare. Their printing lab is almost _always_ out of service.” Nymeria pointed at the pasta in its plastic tupperware. “Food still smells good though. Didn’t know you cooked…”

Cassandra frowned. “Why _wouldn't_ I be able to cook?”

Nymeria gulped. “Well - it’s just that …. I just didn’t peg you … for the cooking type…”

Her voice trailed off awkwardly. She frowned at her own stupidity for not thinking before she spoke.  _Fuck, this conversation was going to end badly._

Nymeria never knew what to say around Cassandra - the woman was intimidating and her easily-angered personality made her seem like a ticking time bomb. 

But Cassandra sighed instead. “No, you are right. I’m not particularly good at cooking. My friend made this for me because I asked him to.”

“A boyfriend?” Nymeria giggled, unable to stop herself from teasing.

“What? No!” Cassandra blushed furiously. “I have no time for such things!”

“Alright, alright…” Nymeria laughed. “Well, your 'friend' sounds very nice. It smells delicious, he must be good!”

Cassandra made a disgusted scoff again as she ate. “Do not patronize me. And he is a talented chef. However, that doesn't overlook the fact that he’s a liar and he makes up stories to avoid giving me a straight answer. But ... the pasta he makes is delicious so I asked him to make it for me as a favor.”

“Well, I suppose everyone has their strengths and weaknesses…” Nymeria shrugged.

Cassandra sighed. “I apologize. I should not have told you that. It is personal; he’s a writer and not the habitual liar I claimed he was. It was rude of me to speak such things of him. I take it back. ”

“It’s alright. I don’t know him anyway.” Nymeria laughed.

“But you do.” Cassandra told her. “He works at The Daily Inquisitor. His name is Varric.”

“Varric?!” Nymeria grinned. “I worked for him for months before I came here!”

“He has told me of it.” Cassandra smiled - a rare thing to see. “He told me to keep an eye out for you but I see you are not in need to looking out here.”

Nymeria laughed. “Varric likes to protect his investments, I suppose…”

Cassandra shook her head. “Not an investment. A friend.”

“Yeah, that too….”

They sat in silence for a while. Nymeria resumed looking through the emails on her phone and Cassandra gulped down the rest of her pasta hastily.

"Speaking of relationships - if you don't mind me asking, are you and Cullen...?"

Nymeria was far too used to this question.

"Nah, we're not like that at all!" She laughed, waving it off.

"Oh. I apologize. It was a very personal question. I was just curious." Cassandra said, suddenly more concentrated at her pasta.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not bothered." Nymeria laughed. "I don't care about rumors."

"Good. You shouldn't. I don't care about them myself. I only ask because Cullen looks nervous whenever he hears about it."

Nymeria laughed again. "He's nervous because it's complicated being friends _and_ the boss." She explained. "He doesn't want others to think I'm getting ahead because of our friendship. Besides, I think he may already be interested in someone special..."

Her brow rose. "Oh? Who?"

Nymeria shrugged. "I have no idea."

Cassandra shot her a look of disbelief.

Nymeria laughed. "Hey, just because we work together often doesn't mean I know everything about him!" She winked. "Besides, it sounds to me like _you're_ more interested in the Chief of Staff than you lead on..."

Cassandra snorted. "Not at all. I'm just curious as to what kind of person the Chief of Staff would be interested in..."

"Right..." Nymeria smiled.

A few minutes passed before Nymeria had the nerve to strike up another topic for didcussion. Cassandra was technically her superior, but they rarely worked together for Nymeria to warrant much formalities. Nymeria spoke just so the stagnant silence wouldn't be so awkward. Besides, they were getting along pretty well.

“So have you played the latest Swords and Shields?” 

“WHAT?” Cassandra nearly dropped her fork, sputtering. “What are you talking about? I don’t know what that is!”

“Oh, come on! Don't be like that!” Nymeria laughed at her bashfulness. “I saw the keychain you have at your desk!”

"It is not mine!"

"But you even had the playthrough guide! It was delivered to you at the office; I saw you open it! Funny, I wouldn't have thought you were into video games when we first met. In fact, I was wondering if you'd ever let me borro-"

“If you tell anyone about this…” Cassandra snarled.

“I won’t, I won’t!” Nymeria promised, half laughing and half fearful of what this flustered woman was capable of doing to her. “I played through the last game in a fortnight! I’m a huge fan too! I’ve been dying to find someone in this city who's played it! Everyone seems too business - minded to have time for leisure games! Have you finished it? Which ending did you get?”

“I…. would rather not discuss it.”

“Oh, come on! Please? I just moved to the city less than a half-year ago and I need more gamer friends!” Nymeria begged.

“I’m not saying another word.” Cassandra gritted her teeth stubbornly.

“Oh, fine.” Nymeria sighed. “That’s okay. I understand….”

Cassandra, still blushing and flustered, added silently: “Yes, I finished it. I had to play through it four times to get the True Ending.” She spoke as if she was afraid someone was  listening. But there was no one else in the courtyard. “But if you so much as mention it to anyone here -”

“I won’t! I promise! You can trust me!”

“Especially not Varric!” Cassandra insisted. “He is the one who introduced me to the stupid game! I couldn’t stop playing it! Seriously. Do not mention it to him. EVER.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Nymeria giggled.

And the rest of the lunch went by far more pleasantly.

* * *

  

 

 

> **NYMERIA A. LAVELLAN**
> 
> _Chemical Engineer and Lyrium Analyst_
> 
> _e: nlavellan@seinc.net | p: xxx-xxx-xxxx_
> 
> **SKYHOLD ENTERPRISES INC.**

Nymeria turned the thick cardstock over. Her fingers glossed over the smooth silver matte surface. She ran her fingertips over the thick painted edges until it came to a sharp corner, a smile on her lips. Her very own business card. Finally.

She swiveled in her chair and tucked a majority of the large stack into a drawer, only keeping five or six to stuff into her wallet.

“Happy now that you’re 'official'?”

She turned to greet Cullen, who was leaning against the door to her office. She shared the workspace with two other coworkers, but her desk was nevertheless a huge slab of black granite, complete with sleek drawers and a silver matte computer laptop. The computer came from company expenses and she used it for work... most of the time. It was sleek and slim - built by a top manufacturer too. It weighed like a feather so she could carry it easily to the labs across the hall.

"Please. I was always 'official'." She answered snidely to Cullen. "So you here to come celebrate with me?"

Cullen chuckled. "Nope. I'm here to recruit you."

"Recruit me? To what? Athenril told me she wanted me to see SEI's latest, top-secret experiment! Sounds super-exciting, right? She even had me fill out waivers and confidentiality agreements. That's super intense!"

"Oh, I know." Cullen shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, Athenril's already got her hands tied in the preparation and asked me to get you on my way there. So let's go. I assume she's already gone over the basics with you?"

Nymeria nodded, spring up from her chair.

"Good. Also," He paused, sighing and rolling his eyes at no one in particular. "I know she's told you a million times by now and you signed the waivers and agreements, but this experiment is to remain _top_ secret, understood? So don't tell a soul about it - not even your best friend, not even your mother, not even the people you work with!"

"Yes, I understand." She would've answered him with her usual joking manner but the situation _was_ rather serious.

"I'm sure she's told you but - uh - this extraction won't be like the others we've done. It's more dangerous, more powerful - and virtually unknown to the public." He paused for a second. "In fact, just keep everything you see or hear today to yourself. Don't tell anyone about it - especially not your Qunari friend."

"Wait? You mean, Iron Bull?" Nymeria shot him a look, and then laughed. "Bull's a hulking behemoth of a Qunari, but he's a harmless guy. He's actually quite sweet."

"Ah, you sound fond of him." Cullen noted.

"Shut up," She playfully punched his arm lightly. "Anyway, just how 'secret'  _is_ this project?"

Cullen looked around to see if they were surrounded by anyone but the halls were empty. All of their coworkers had gone to the underground levels or been sent home early. " _Very_ secret, Nymeria. Even I don't know much about the operation. I was adamant they didn't bring you down there because the situation _is_ complicated but Athenril wants you to be a part of it for some reason."

"She wants me to take part in your underground, low-key, super-secret experiment downstairs?" Nymeria smirked, unable to contain her goofiness around him. "Looks like I'm doing  _something_ right. around her"

He frowned. "Look, this is serious. You need to keep this a secret. If you don't, the company could face terrible backlash in the media, and you know they just _love_ to go heavy on us. If you tell anyone about this, then-"

"I'll get fired and sued by the company? Don't worry Cullen, I've signed the agreements and I know how to proceed. I'm not telling a soul. I promise. My lips are sealed."

"Not even your family can know, Nymeria."

"I know, I know." She let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm good at keeping secrets. Trust me. I can blackmail a large amount of people with all the secrets I keep stowed away in my head. How else do you think I get away with so much illegal trespassing in the past?"

"I'd rather  _not_  know." He rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms, motioning Nymeria to follow him. 

"How come we've got police officers all around the perimeter?" She asked curiously.

"It's a inter-dimensional transport experiment." Cullen explained. Nymeria could tell he was nervous about the entire thing. "Which means there will be ghouls and otherworldly creatures of the sort. The authorities are here, as well as some of the militia."

"Well, thankfully I'm a trained combatant." She inhaled deeply, the realization of the situation starting to sink in. 

"Good," Cullen replied, relieved. "That's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Ghouls and scar monsters being one of your worries?" She asked, giggling.

"No. I can deal with ghouls and the like. You forget that I have years of military training under my belt."

"Oh, that's right..."

"Alexius is what worries me most. He assures us that this is worth it and that he knows what he's doing." He replied, clearly worried. “But he's up to something and won't tell me details. _That_ worries me."

"I can see why." Nymeria agreed.

"Come on, you won't need to bring anything except your brain."

"Well you're lucky I brought that with me today. I usually leave it at home."

"Ha ha. Very funny." 

 

* * *

 

Trying to open a portal to the netherworld was not as easy a feat than most would think, even with two-hundred fifty combat-ready supervisors at their disposal. For one, it sounded like something straight out of a science-fiction novel. For two, one could only think of the hundred of complications that could arise from such practice. Those two reasons alone were enough to forbid any experimentations on inter dimensional travel. If not for the ghouls and demons, there could also be dangerous alien objects from the Fade that could devastate all of Thedas and bring about the end of the world for all they knew.

As soon as Nymeria entered the huge laboratory in their basement she felt the exorbitant thick energy in the air make the hairs on her arms stand up. Her fellow workers were gathered in a circle around a tall, silver spire that looked like some sort of transmitter. It seemed as though they were about to perform some sort of dark ritual (the only thing they were missing were the dark robes). SEI had requested special units from the security team to dispatch a few officers to patrol the operation perimeters, even though they had a number of armed guards present already.

"Nymeria, make sure you're behind the yellow line." Athenril told her. "Watch closely and take notes."

Nymeria nodded. This was the second time she had been out in the 'field'. New interns were typically required to stay in a small room to the side, watching from behind the glass and away from the danger. Athenril usually let her top interns out in the field for closer studies, but not before having them sign all the waivers (reading the _‘IN CASE OF POSSIBLE INJURY OR DEATH’_ pamphlet had Nymeria sweating nervously for days).

Now that she had been promoted, Nymeria and Athenril now had joint charge of most experiments, mostly because they were the only two researchers certified as ‘combat-ready’ in their department. Athenril had required Nymeria to undergo a combat testing, despite Nymeria insisting that she was perfectly capable of handling herself - being a Dalish First had its benefits after all. Even so, Athenril remained disbelieving of her capabilities which bothered Nymeria to no end. Luckily, once Nymeria received her next promotion Athenril would no longer be her superior.

Beside her was a metal rack filled with phials of ultramarine liquid, glittery and sparkling. These tubes of concentrated lyrium were at their disposal should they need it. Nymeria stood ready for the procedure: Her stylus was tucked behind her ear and she had her phone in her left lab coat pocket. She clutched the tablet in her hands, ready to take notes.

Skyhold Enterprises had been authorized to experiment on alternative methods of transportation study, albeit with proper licensure from the government. They were particularly sponsored for intermediate discoveries on how to use the Fade as a quick means of transportation. The project had been an ongoing for years and their primary objective was to locate controlled portals in the Fade, and bring back non-harmful minerals or artifacts from the nether. According to ancient elvhen texts, teleportation portals once existed in the Fade, but their creation or whereabouts were never specified. Scholars had speculations, but none of their theories were returned with successful experimentation.

"Reel them in!" Alexius' voice could be hear from the upper control panels, though Nymeria had never actually met him.

Cullen went over the standard combat procedures with her again as Nymeria adjusted the settings on her tablet.

"So remember, you're _not_ supposed to partake in the fighting. There were armed guards and police officers stationed in the perimeter for your protection. Only if the situation becomes dire and you feel the need to defend yourself."

"Understood," She nodded. "I'm not exactly bent on joining the fray anyway."

"Even so, be careful. It's better to be safe than sorry. Thank the Maker we tested you for combat."

"To prevent gruesome lawsuits, I presume." 

"That, too." 

A loud voice buzzed in on heir earpieces:

_"You may start the operation."_

Immediately their technicians began to raise the energy levels of the bulky transmitter located in the center of their circle. The large silver rings climbed up the ten-foot-tall tower, growing smaller until they reached the antenna. The entire column glowed in an eerie violet light. Nymeria felt the ground beneath her feet shake. The faint sounds of wraiths were in the distance and the static in the air made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Careful!" Cullen alerted. "The wraiths are undead ghouls waiting to pull us into their world permanently. They are _not_ our friends and will _not_ listen to reason. They will be trying to escape the facilities. The underground level doors have been locked and will remain so until it is safe. Ready yourselves!"

Nymeria’s arsenal was not far out of reach, perched against the lyrium tubes so that she could quickly supply her comrades with the means of rejuvenation should their strength diminish or should they sustain injuries. Still, her primary goal was not to hack and slash. Their security could handle a few ghosts easily.

The ground quaked violently as the levers were pulled higher, increasing the electric energy pouting into the transmitter. The device was pulling apart the seams of reality before her very eyes - a vortex between their world and the Fade.

The beginnings of a portal could be seen, the colors of the rim constantly changing and jolting. The borders buzzed in and out of frequency and she could see the dark, barren realm from beyond.

Nymeria was curious to feel what it was like to stand in the Fade. She know there were field researchers willing to make the dangerous trek within, and hoped to someday be one of those brave souls. But the idea of accidentally getting trapped in the netherworld forever suddenly made the adventure seem less appealing. 

Nymeria shuddered at the idea and shoved it to the back of her head. She needed to focus on the matter at hand...

"Careful! It's unstable!" Cullen yelled.

Howls and screams pierced her ears within seconds and she dropped her tablet, shattering the screen into a thousand pieces.

"Ready yourselves!" Cassandra shouted from the far side of the facility.

The opening was barely a foot in width before the first ghoul leaped through, materializing in front of Cassandra. The Head of Operations disposed of the spirit with haste, prompting her comrades to do the same. Cullen's men nearby closed in on the creatures, vanquishing them without trouble.

The portal ripped open wider and suddenly the translucent shield Nymeria had been standing behind exploded into blue dust.

She was momentarily blinded. She turned her head away, lifting her arm to shield her eyes from the bright red light. A mad confusion of colors danced across her eyelids.

Then came the hysterical wail of the ghouls. Orders were shouted. Half kneeling against the wall, Nymeria grasped at the broken tablet in her hands as her eyes readjusted to the light. The screen was still working (state of the art equipment, naturally).

Swarms of ghouls had broken loose. Cullen's men were clamoring around them with their spectral blades and lyrium-powered rifles. The scientists near the transmitter hesitated at first but continued to power the portal at Alexius' request.

Dodging the translucent spirit lunging for her, Nymeria clamored behind a desk and activated the defensive shields from its control settings. The blue panels lit up as soon as she pressed the button, repelling the ghost attacking. She pulled out the stylus from her hair and started to monitor their progress. Graphs were drawn as the portal stabilized and her system began to scan the frequency waves for recording. Nymeria spared a few moments to jot down a few notes of observation, recording the data as it came in:

* * *

 

**SEI-3 (ID# 3499)**

**Status: Online**  
**Entry #: RH5295**  
**  
** **Max. Shield Capacity: 200%** (82%)  
**Radiation Exposure: 5%** (Good)

**Frequency Data:** 2119.681 4.049 ± 0.002 6 5 2123.700 4.019 ± 0.002 5 4 2127.684 3.984 ± 0.002 4 3 2131.633 3.949 ± 0.002 3 2 2135.548 3.915 ± 0.002 2 1 2139.427 3.879 ± 0.002 1 0 2147.084 7.657 ± 0.002 0 1 2150.858 3.774 ± 0.002 1 2 2154.599 3.741 ± 0.002 2 3 2158.301 3.702 ± 0.002 3 4  
**Spectrometer Resolution:** 1 cm-1 for all spectra

_accumulation of background spectra which were subtracted from the spectra of the sample to provide the response:_

_ω0 = 2143.3 (±0.1) cm-1 B1 + B0 = 3.829 (±0.001) cm-1 B1 – B0 = -0.018 (±0.001) cm-1_

_nitrogen-cooled cadmium-telluride detector -_

* * *

 

Athenril's voice blasted over her earpiece: _"Nymeria, a few slipped by me and are coming your way. The technicians are the priority. Protect them and keep me updated!"_

Nymeria buzzed back hastily: "I'm on it!"

She glanced at the program running its course and changed some of the system parameters. She turned to check on the technicians, who were busy monitoring the contamination levels at the transmitter control panels. Their defensive shields were waning.

Nymeria propped the tablet on the desk, left the confines her safe zone, grabbed the rifle blade leaning against the lyrium phials, and ran towards the silver spire.

A demonic spirit nearby immediately lunged at her. She dodged to the side and delivered a sharp upright swing to his ghostly form with her blade. He wailed in a high-pitched frequency, the sound piercing and disorienting, and then disintegrated into a cloud of white smoke and dust.

She wobbled there for a second. Her ears rang loudly even though her brain was screaming at her to get behind cover.

She searched for the technicians. They were to her right, about fifty yards away.

Another ghoul came screeching at them and barreled towards her with its claws extended. She promptly dropped to the floor to dodge its talons and aimed. White smoke exploded in the air and showered her in dust again.

She clamored up to her colleagues on her elbows and entered the radius of their defensive field. The parameters on their screen read fifty-five percent. They had suffered damage, but not grave ones. She could still fix it.

Nymeria buzzed in from their control panel: "Athenril, they're fine over here. They had a technical difficulty. I'm fixing it."

Athenril didn't respond. She was probably too busy to respond. The wraiths were piling in after all. But the portal was in steady frequency at least.

She quickly rerouted some cords and jumped the cables, re-energizing the shields. A few more ghouls came their way but she made quick work of them with her rifle. The technicians weren't entirely useless either - in the few seconds they had to spare some helped her reroute the cords too.

Athenril's voice buzzed in moments later: _"Good. Come closer to the portal. We'll need a reading of the bypass."_

"On my way." She replied hastily.

Pulled herself back into the field, Nymeria raced back to her own station, grabbed the broken tablet, and ran towards the portal, spectral blade in one hand.

"How nice of you to join us," Athenril greeted, though she didn't sound so enthusiastic.

Cassandra yelled. "Are you sure she's ready to be _this_ close, Athenril?"

"I don't know! She's bested me in combat training twice. _You_ tell _me_!" Athenril snipped.

Cassandra muttered something unintelligible under her breath. "Nymeria, stay behind me. I'll protect you."

"My hero," Nymeria smirked.

"Oi. Get a reading on that, will you?" Athenril interrupted. "They say they've found something in there! They're bringing it in!"

"What is it?" Nymeria wondered aloud, studying the readings on her tablet while behind Cassandra's omni-shield.

Athenril replied irritably between strikes: "How the bloody - ugh - how the bloody void would I know? I just hear that it's big and Alexius wants to get his hands on it!"

Nymeria had her tablet run its scans, the lights blinking and the readings being recorded. Her eyes squinted and her brows furrowed. She could tell immediately what they discovered was a big phenomenon. The readings were fluctuating like crazy. And so were... the red lyrium levels.

* * *

  **SEI-3 (ID# 3499)**

**Status: Online**  
**Entry #: RH5295**  
**  
** **Max. Shield Capacity: 200%** (200% - _Battery at 76%_ )  
**Radiation Exposure: 245%** (Poor - **DANGER - CAUTION ADVISED** )

* * *

_"Get back! The red - tell them it's not safe!"_ Nymeria warned. "Whatever it is, are we sure it's a good idea to bring in? There's too much radiation! We'll risk lives standing so close!"

She gazed beyond the rift and watched the men inside the portal sprinting towards them. The brave scientists pulled what looked to be a huge red crystal towards them. It was the heavy and tall, and glittered all over like diamond dust. Nymeria could feel the red lyrium all the way from where she stood. It was making her head pound.

"I feel it..." She heaved, breath heavy. "It's already contaminating us. It's _too strong_!"

"Put up the regenerative barriers!" Cullen ordered. "Maker's breath! What _is_ that? What do we need this for?"

"Stop!" Cassandra told the incoming men over her earpiece. "Athenril, we cannot have it so close! Our men will not suffer for the sake of this experiment!"

Athenril, although hesitant, nodded and buzzed into her earpiece: _"Alexius. This is Athenril from the west wing. The readings are in on the shipment. The contamination levels are at two-hundred forty percent. Should we cease the extraction, sir?"_

Alexius took less than a second to respond: _"No. Continue the extraction. Take extreme defensive precaution."_

Cassandra, Cullen, and Nymeria exchanged glances.

Cassandra tried to reason with him: "Sir, _we risk contamination of - "_

_“I’m aware of the risks.”_ He responded. _“Continue with the extraction, please. Place barriers and shields up for protection and get it to the lift. We’ll keep it contained at underground - Level 8 security.”_

Nymeria heard their Leliana, Head of Security speak: _“Alexius, the readings are steadily growing to two-hundred eighty percent. It’s climbing fast. We can only take up to three-hundred fifty percent at most before our men have to clear the field and evacuate the premises. The police are out there too. They'll start questioning if it climbs any higher.”_

_“I’m aware of that.”_

_“The men will suffer grave injuries if we remain too close.”_

_"I want to give it three more minutes. It's a risk I'm willing to take, Leliana."_ Alexius offered no other option.

Cassandra and Cullen looked to each other.

“Nymeria, get behind cover.” Cassandra told her. “We’re pulling it in.”

“Get the lift started!” Athenril ordered the men towards the back. “You heard ‘im!”

And then there was a sudden clamoring inside the large lab. Nymeria stood behind the blue shields and watched, monitoring their progress on her screen. They looked like frenzied ants running and scattering around. The militiamen had their shields up and were deflecting the ghouls while officers stood in combat behind them.

Still, the red lyrium was a dangerous substance and Nymeria could already tell that it was infecting their front line. _What was Alexius thinking?!_

The red lyrium hung in the air like a poison. Nymeria could hear the thumping in her throbbing head even with the barrier erected around her. Cullen kept a close eye on her and her comrades, but she could tell that even he was affected it. His eyes had become bloodshot and red. Even his movements had become frenzied.  

They ran further down the lab until they reached the safe haven of the sealed room in the far side, away from harm. Still, Nymeria wanted to stay and see what was so important - so worth the risk - to bring in from the depths of the Fade.

As she peered over her shoulder to the large red boulder, there was an explosion and she saw glittering dust everywhere in the air. The portal they ripped open was gone in an instant, leaving behind a loud, powerful bang that blew back half their militia and all their unarmed researchers near the spire.

She watched in horror as the tall silver transmitter creaked, bits and pieces falling off, and then started to tip - _falling right towards her!_

She scrambled to get out of the way, unable to gauge where it would fall and not knowing where to run. She heard Cullen and Athenril yelling at her but there was too much shouting for her to decipher their words.

In a fit of panic, she started running but her legs could only carry her so fast -

“Get out of the way, Nym!” Came a familiar voice.

A strong, robust arm came around her waist and knocked the wind from her lungs. She nearly choked on her breath as the arm released her and she hunched over, feeling her heart beat rapidly. She blinked several times, her vision returning to thank her rescuer.

“You’re always getting into trouble.” Iron Bull told her. "Always needing me to rescue you, huh?"

“Creators! - How - Oh - Thank the - I mean, thank you,” She blabbered between breaths. Her heart felt like it had leapt out of her mouth.

"Good thing the portal closed when it did." He told her.

"I almost thought we were goners." She breathed, visibly shaken.

"Well, if the contamination had gone any higher than three-hundred we would've had to forcefully stop the process. That portal was bigger than most I've seen. What's this dire discovery anyway? You know what this is about, right?"

"Hold your horses, Bull." She told him, still out of breath from her almost-fall. "I barely know anything myself. You might have to ask my higher-ups for those answers."

“Chief! The wraiths are falling back!” Krem raced to their side. "Contamination levels are steadily decreasing from the looks of it."

“I didn’t know you guys would be here.” Nymeria told him, brushing off her skirt.

“Could’ve asked this morning before rushing off…” Bull teased.

She shot him a look.

“Right. Ahem - you alright?” He asked her loudly.

“Yes, just caught off guard.” She shook her head despondently. 

“By my handsomely good looks?” He lowered his voice.

She rolled her eyes at him and ran towards the next shield beside Athenril.

"Is the president unharmed!?" She heard Cassandra ask from across the room.

The spire had narrowly missed the windows to the Alexius’ control panel. Many of their staff were injured from the silver spire shattering and the metal shards falling on them. Thankfully, Nymeria wasn't hurt. Bull was a bit scratched, but she knew he had suffered much worse.

“Alexius is fine.” Leliana reported from the other end.

“We have a few casualties but the extraction was successful.”

"What are we doing with that? We can’t have it here! Destroy it! Quickly!" Cullen insisted quietly over the radio. “President, I advise you to rethink this. It may not be worth the research if we sustain too many casualties - ”

_“Commander Cullen, if the need arises we shall dispose of it immediately. But as it stands right now we have what we need in our secure possession and will send in our professionals to study it. We all know the risks that come with such experiments. This might be lead to key discoveries in the future, and worth the risk if it is useful. Until then, we will not be destroying it or turning it over!”_

Nymeria never saw Cullen look so livid. She watched as he stomped off to dispose of the remaining wraiths with the rest of this men.

"What is it?" The researchers cried as the red crystal was carted to the elevator platform.

"It's huge!"

Nymeria breathed deeply and stared at it.

It stood nearly twenty feet tall and was steadily propped onto the metal palette by their workers and tied to the corners, ready to be wheeled to the lift and taken underground.

_Holy nugshit._

There was an orb deep inside the huge red crystal sculpture. It looked old beyond years. Although it was not her area of expertise, Nymeria recognized its distinct markings as authentically elven.

This was an artifact of her ancestors.

Which meant that it could be just as powerful as it was potentially dangerous.


	3. Qun This, Qun That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Bull are introduced as impending shit is about to hit the fan.

Nymeria glanced at her phone:

3.45pm.

Merrill was still working at the Museum of Ancient History downtown. That was at least 50 minutes away from here. And knowing that ditzy girl, there was no probable way she'd make it back by 5:00pm.

“If I feed you when we get back will you be a glutton and eat it all before dinner?” She asked the fluffy-tailed mabari at her feet. "What am I saying? Of course you will..."

Ein stuck his tongue out and looked at her quizzically. She smiled, petting him behind the ears. He hummed in satisfaction.

She knelt down to hook the leash to his collar. They weren’t outside yet, but she’d rather be safe than sorry. She wasn’t about to lose Merrill’s precious dog - it had been a gift from the Champion. At least that’s what Varric told her.

The elevator door chimed and clicked open. She stepped inside, Ein following behind. They descended from the seventh floor, passing each floor with a familiar ‘beep’.

 _Ding_.

They were stopped on the second floor. Ein tried to walk out of the elevator as soon as the doors slid apart, but she pulled him back.

“Not this floor, silly.” She told him.

A man with a pair of shades walked in. He wore a green turtleneck under a brown cardigan. A leather messenger bag was clipped at his back and he smiled before entering the elevator, nodding to greet her.

Ein took the chance to immediately sniff at his feet - and then barked happily at the stranger.

He smiled at Ein. “Your dog is very welcoming of people.” He told her.

“Oh no - it’s not mine. It’s my friends’.” She explained.

"Ah, I see."

“I’m just helping her take care of it today. But yes, he's very friendly...”

Ein jumped happily at the stranger, his tongue dipping out momentarily to lick his own nose. He then stood up on his hind legs, looking at the bald-headed elf with enthusiasm.

She giggled awkwardly. “He likes you!”

"Yes, well - ahem - have a good evening.”

And then he strolled out the elevator and disappeared. Hm, she pondered, stepping into the lobby: _where had she seen him before?_

Her phone beeped in that moment, and she whipped out the device to read a new text:

 **—Bull 3:48 pm**  
At the bar.  
Still up for that drink?

She typed her reply hastily:

 **— Nymeria 3:49 pm**  
Of course! See you at 5.

Ein impatiently dragged her out of the lobby. She briefly wondered if she was walking him or if it was the other way around. Somehow she couldn't imagine Merrill walking this huge mabari with dominating success.

"Hold on," She told him, placing her phone back in her pocket. "I'm coming..."

* * *

An hour later Nymeria clamored into a cab and was on her way to the pub. Her phone beeped not five minutes after the cab started driving:

 **—Isabela 4:58 pm**  
At the bar and I spot You-know-who!

You never mentioned how BIG he was ;)

She rolled her eyes at Isabela comment.

 **—Nymeria 5:03 pm**  
I know. I'm omw now :/ Running late

And then felt compelled to add:

 **—Nymeria 5:03 pm**  
And trust me, you have NO idea how BIG he is ;) Lol

 **—Isabela 5:05 pm**  
Oh-ho! Thats my girl! 

 _Of course_ Isabela would be interested in Iron Bull, Skyhold Police Department's Head of Criminal Investigation. The hulking behemoth of a Qunari was quite easygoing and had a ... rather memorable physique. Bull and Nymeria became acquainted a year ago, but their friendship was... complicated.

They met around a year ago when Nymeria had to cover one of Merrill's presentations at a Hinterlands Trading Company conference. Nymeria was caught in the middle of a scandalous murder case, which she wanted to write about for the paper. Her knowledge in chemical compounds and quick thinking at the scene immediately caught the attention of the police, which initially made her a suspect in the murder. 

Fortunately, Iron Bull was the Chief Investigator of the case and ultimately decided to trust her. They teamed up - Iron Bull needed her knowledge in lyrium compounds and she was given exclusive opportunities to partake in the investigation she would be writing about. Bull divulged confidential information and snuck her into crime scenes, and she agreed to help him study the chemical evidence he found.

 **—Isabela 5:06 pm**  
Cant stop staring at those horns ;) 

Nymeria huffed silently. She really didn't want Isabela to make a big deal out of nothing. She and Bull were really just friends... with certain benefits.

The murder of the Hinterlands Trading Company's assistant archaeologist took a month to draw to a close, during which time Nymeria and Bull worked extensively together, staying up all night at her desk at Haven’s Daily Inquisitor office to cross-reference their notes. It had been a professional partnership... at first.

 **—Nymeria 5:07 pm**  
Lol sounds like you're in love

 **—Isabela 5:08 pm**  
ha. ha. more like trying to make you jealous

 **—Nymeria 5:10 pm**  
Jealous? Oh please stop don't even

It was strange stating the same thing over and over. Nymeria felt as though she had something to hide, which she did not.

Nymeria and Bull parted ways when the case was done. Skyhold City was huge; they didn’t expect to see each other ever again. He was the Head of the Skyhold Police Department; unless she busied herself planning a terrorist attack or he caught her in some multi-million-dollar drug cartel, they would never need to see each other again.

But alas, that had not been the case.

 **—Isabela 5:16 pm**  
Oh come on, I'm just calling it like I see it

And then Isabela bombarded her phone with a string of texts. Nymeria was pretty sure Isabela was already on her second beer. 

 

**—Nymeria 5:20 pm**

We're NOT in a relationship... we're just friends! 

Nymeria was not looking for any intimate connections. She wanted her professional life nailed down before delving into a serious, long-term arrangement. She valued her independence and ability to be self-reliant over anything else. A relationship was not essential.

 **—Isabela 5:26 pm**  
Yeah? I can share, you know ;) 

Only months after their case, Nymeria and Iron Bull spotted each other halfway across the bar at the Hanged Man. (The huge horns gave him away, really.)

  
It wasn’t a _he-saw-her-across-the-room-and-knew-she-was-the-one_ moment. No, that only existed in the movies. This was just a joyous reunion where they played cards, got drunk, and sang loudly. But by the end of the night Nymeria found herself sleeping soundly beside the Qunari after a exhausting night of the most pleasure-filled sex she had ever had since moving to the city.

  
_It was mind-blowing_ , she told Isabela the morning after it happened. Her legs ached, but in a good way (which was mostly what gave it away... that, and the bruises made Isabela immediately suspicious). Her legs had felt like jelly and ached all over. Nymeria remembered Bull laughing as she literally collapsed on the floor the moment her feet hit the floorboards to brush her teeth that night. _That_ was how good the sex was.

Fortunately, the euphoric feeling was mutual. So when they woke up the following morning after their romping, Nymeria and Bull talked about making an 'arrangement'.

 **—Nymeria 5:26 pm**  
We're just friends. -_-

Why oh why do you want to make my life so difficult izzy

 

 **—Isabela 5:27 pm**  
Friends? You mean... Friends who fuck each other senseless when they're itching for a scratch ;)

 

Nymeria tried to refute this every time Isabela brought it up. She tried in earnest to hide things from the rivaini, knowing Isabela would taunt and pester her for details. But it was inevitable that Isabela would find out. And truth be told there was nothing to be ashamed of:

Everything was great. The sex was felt incredible; it was a very casual relationship and Nymeria was perfectly content with it. Iron Bull was very understanding when she told him she was not interested in pursuing a romance with him. They both wanted to remain casual friends. In the meantime, she was enjoying his exquisite taste in their 'recreational activities' and he was enjoying how open-minded she was.

So every so often they would meet at the bar, talk about work or other personal matters, and then go to her condo or his apartment downtown. It was awkward slightly because Nymeria didn't want her friends to regard them as a couple. What she and Bull did was purely for fun and regarding them as a couple would make things too serious. As Isabela aptly put it, they were merely "itching a scratch".

 

 **—Nymeria 5:28 pm**  
Let's just try to keep things less invasive tonight lol please Izzy?

 **—Isabela 5:30 pm**  
So u wouldn't mind if I just gave him a nice wet one? ;)  
and im not talking about a kiss on the cheek

 **—Nymeria 5:31 pm**  
Thats up to him

 **—Isabela 5:31 pm**  
Sure you won't be jealous?

 **—Nymeria 5:32pm**  
seriously. stop.

 **—Nymeria 5:33 pm**  
Getting off the cab now, see you in a min

The Hanged Man wasn't the best bar in the city, but it was pretty close to Isabela's apartment. Nymeria had no idea what the Rivaini did for a living and she had grown tired of asking Isabela questions that the Rivaini continuously evaded. Perhaps someday she could find out from Varric; he always seemed to know the skeletons in everyone's closets. Nymeria only knew Isabela because of Varric anyway.

Waddling through the crowd, Nymeria scanned the first floor for her friends - particularly the bar. There was a surprisingly large number of Qunari in the upper floor. Nevertheless, Nymeria immediately found Iron Bull, and next to him waving was Isabela. They were at the bar, awaiting to be seated at a table (Bull preferred taking up an entire side of a booth to himself as opposed to the tiny stools at the bar.)

Before Nymeria was even able to order a gin and tonic, she was thrust into an interrogation about her and Bull’s relationship. She was always prepared for Isabela’s incessant prodding of her sex life but Nymeria had a feeling this was really Isabela's excuse to segway into her own stories of drinking, parties, and sex. Luckily, Nymeria had warned Bull about Isabela’s lack of... modesty.

“You know, you don't meet many Qunari who are so ... relaxed.” Isabela told Bull as they were seated.

"Is that so?" Bull replied, snuggly sliding to the opposite side of the booth. "You meet many qunari?"

Nymeria snorted.

"Not many like you." Isabela made a face, gesturing with her hands: "Most of them are all, 'Qun this, Qun that'!"

Bull gave one of his famous smirks. "Well, I'm not like  _most_ Qunari." 

"I can see that." Isabela smiled deviously back. Nymeria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"So I've got to ask," Isabela leaned forward on the table, arms crossed. "How exactly did you get lose your eye? I know you probably get that one a lot, but it's hard not to be curious. It's got to be a good story, considering your profession..."

"I'm sure he's not just a cop for the 'good stories', Isabela." Nymeria replied, wary that Isabela was getting too casual too quickly. Nymeria herself hadn't asked Bull about his scar until a week after they met. She didn't want to seem rude. But leave it to Isabela to blurt out her inquiries within the first five minutes of meeting the Iron Bull.

"It  _is_ a good story." Iron Bull nodded. "Would you believe me if I said I lost it during a bar fight?"

"A bar fight?" Isabela's eyes widened, grinning. "Do tell."

"This was before I got the Chief of Police position in Skyhold. I was at a bar in Denerim after a a long day of training the rookies, so I needed a drink. I was sitting at the bar when I saw this bulky-looking guy fighting with a scrawnier-looking one. Both human. I watched them at first because it was just a good, old-fashioned fistfight and I didn't feel like getting into the middle of it. But just as the scrawny fellow was gaining the upper hand and the crowd started cheering him on, I saw a gleam of light coming from the other guy's hand and immediately stood up."

"What was it? A gun? A bottle? A knife?"

"A switchblade," Bull nodded. "This fucker drew blood from the poor, scrawny fellow. He cut him up really good, multiple times. By the time I rushed there, blood was flying everywhere. I see the hleam in his blade in the air and rush into the middle of them as fast as I could. Next thing I know - BAM! - got stabbed right in my eye."

"That's got to hurt..."

"Nah." Bull gulped at his Antivan Ale. "I've had worse. I'm missing joints in my left hand and cucked up my ankle enough to use a brace if you're counting. If anything, it just makes you seem more badass."

Nymeria rolled her eyes.

"So Isabela, what is it _you_ do for a living?" Bull asked.

"Me?" Isabela smiled. "I'm just a house wife."

"You're married?"

Isabela laughed. "Do you see a ring on my finger?"

Bull's interested was piqued. He crossed his arms, looking at Isabela, amused. "That doesn't answer the question. Nymeria didn't say you were married."

"She  _was_ married." Nymeria corrected. "She's a widowed hag now."

"Not sure where you're looking at, but I'm definitely  _not_ a hag." Isabela smirked, motioning to her voluptuous figure.

"Sorry to hear about your husband." Bull said.

"Oh, don't be." Isabela waved it off. "I wasn't anything but his plaything anyway. He used to dress me up for parties with his friends to show off how much money he had. At least now that he's gone, I don't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

"How did he die?" Bull inquired.

"You know, I'm not sure." Isabela looked pensive for a second. "It was some sort of medical condition - cancer or something. You know, I feel like Luis told me once or twice, but I just didn't pay attention to any of it."

"Why marry him if you clearly didn't have any feelings for him?"

Isabela laughed loudly. "Careful now, your inner detective is coming out if you keep asking me these questions. Are you going to cuff me up, officer?" She winked.

Nymeria shot Isabela a look.

The Rivaini turned back to Bull, smirking as she explained: "The marriage was arranged. My mother tried to convert me to the Qun, but I didn't want to go so she married me to this wealthy navy man named Luis."

"You mean, your marriage was forced on you." Bull cocked a brow.

"Yep." Isabela leaned back in the booth. "Luis died five years ago, may he rest in piece. But to say that I feel sorry for his death would be a terrible lie. I couldn't be happier with him out of the way and all the money in my pocket."

"Well, that's one way of looking at it." 

"Now I am my own agent. I'm free to do as I please."

"So you're not just a housewife then." Bull smiled.

"No," There was a gleam in Isabela's eyes. "I'll have you know that I come from a long line of.... entrepreneurs."

"Is that so?" 

"She means that she sells antiques at a small pawn shop on Seventh Ave." Nymeria crossed her arms on the table, silently adding:  _And she smuggles the occasional lyrium, mushroom powder, and other drugs. No big deal. No big deal at all. Especially not in the mind of the Iron Bull. THE CHIEF OF POLICE IN SKYHOLD. No. No big deal. At all. Really._

"Oh, that must be interesting." Bull nodded. 

"Well, I collect antiques among... other things." Isabela winked.

"So how do you two know each other?" Bull asked the girls.

"Varric introduced us." Nymeria explained, eager to rejoin the conversation. "He's our mutual acquaintance."

"And I hear that you two met during that murder that was broadcasted all over the new." Isabela looked at the Bull and Nymeria back and forth. "In fact, I've heard some _pretty interesting_ stories about it."

"Hopefully the stories are accurate." Bull replied, scratching his head.

"Varric  _does_ enjoy embellishing his articles and novels." Isabela's eyes twinkled again. "But I'm sure it's not too far from the truth."

"I doubt it. Varric only writes smutty literature and trash." Nymeria rolled her eyes again.

"Oh? And do you have a better version to tell me?" Isabela's eyes lit up like diamonds.

"About what? The case?" Bull asked, setting down his mug, which was now quite empty.

"Among other things, yes." Isabela nudged Nymeria.

"No, no, no." Nymeria shook her head. "I know what you're trying to do, Izzy, and we're not talking about _that_."

"Why not?" Isabela protested.

"That is not up for discussion. Not this time. Change the subject, please."

"Aw, are we a little shy? Not comfortable with talking about a nice, good, old-fashioned night of fucking someone senseless?" Isabela cooed at her. "Don't pretend to be a prude."

Nymeria and Bull stared at each other for a second. She shot him a apologetic look but Iron Bull just looked at her like he didn't really give a damn about letting Isabela know what they were up to, which was probably true.

Isabela rose a brow. "Have you been holding out on me, Nym? Oh, you slut!"

"Isabela honestly, you know I don't kiss and tell." Nymeria's face was turning beet red.

"Anymore." Isabela finished for her. "You don't kiss and tell  _anymore_."

"Not after I told you about that time in Amaranthine, no." Nymeria agreed. "My lips are sealed."

"Or that time you did it in the police station with the Chief of Skyhold Police?" Isabela reminded sweetly.

" _Isabela!"_ Nymeria exclaimed, throwing Isabela a livid expression.

Bull looked at the two of them, amused, and chuckled. 

"Hey! Don't give me that look, Bull. She kept badgering me." Nymeria defended. "Besides, it's not like you don't talk about us to Krem..." She mumbled.

Bull started laughing loudly.

Isabela's interest was piqued. "So then, tell the truth, Bull. Is she a screamer? Or one of those silent types? I want to know!"

"Uh..." Iron Bull was not one to act awkward, but this was one of those rare moments. 

"Don't indulge her," Nymeria shot him a dangerous glare across the table. "Please, don't."

Bull scratched his head. "Well, it depends on what position we've been doing it in, and how long."

Nymeria groaned audibly, rubbing her temples and feeling a strange mixture of embarrassment and pride. She honestly didn't know whether Bull was subtly bragging or legitimately confused. The former seemed more likely as Bull was more of a direct bragger anyway.

"Wait, you two have fucked more than once?" Isabela looked surprised, which may not have been a good thing. "And you _didn't_ tell me about it?" She pretended to look offended.

Nymeria rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell you about it precisely because of _this_." She gestured to Isabela. "I don't want the entire conversation revolving around sex. Lets keep this a casual get-together between friends, alright?"

Isabela laughed at her. "Honey, if you want it casual then you should just talk about it like it's nothing to be ashamed of! Like it's normal! Besides, it's _just_ sex!"

"You and I have completely different definitions of 'casual'." Nymeria rolled her eyes.

"You know, I kinda agree with Isabela ..." Bull nodded. "We're all adults here; we should be able to brag about the awesome sex we have..." He smirked proudly.

Nymeria groaned. "You two are too much; I think it's making me sick. I'm already regretting introducing you."

"No, you're not." Isabela laughed again, wrapping her arm around Nymeria's shoulders. "Besides, you enjoy talking about these things to me!"

"Do I?" Nymeria replied dully. "Or do you just bother me incessantly until I speak the truth in excruciating detail for you?"

"Yes!" Isabela beamed. "Regale me with your wondrous tales of the reverse remigolding!"

"Is that even a proper euphemism?" Bull rose a brow.

"I don't know, why don't we go upstairs to my room and I'll show you if it's proper or not?" Isabela licked her lips, batting her eyelashes.

"You're incorrigible!" Nymeria sighed, head in her hands.

"Oh come on, I'd be willing to share." Isabela winked at Nymeria.

"Is that so?" Bull kept his cool but shot Nymeria a look; it was only awkward because they hadn't... 

"I'm serious." Isabela continued. "Are you afraid you might like it too much?" She smirked, confident and unrelenting.

"Well, cards out on the table: At the moment, we haven't discussed exclusivity." He told Isabela, crossing his arms on the table.

"She's just kidding, Bull." Nymeria rolled her eyes at the Rivaini. "She's just drunk, bored, and willing to fuck anything that moves."

"Hey! That's not true! Besides," Isabela leaned closer. "We can have fun together... all three of us."

Nymeria rolled her eyes again. "I'll pass, thank you. Don't drag me into this. I'm not interested."

"Come on, what's the big deal?" Isabela egged. "You aren't even dating! Why does it even matter, Nym?"

Nymeria's brows rose. She was starting to lose her temper.

There were still so many kinks she and Bull hadn't talked about. Their mutually beneficial 'arrangement' was only in it's fetal stages. And now it was awkward because Isabela was essentially forcing Nymeria to respond with her gut instinct. If she told Bull he was free to fuck whomever he wanted besides her, would he do it? What if it ended up making her uncomfortable knowing he was getting with other people? What exactly did she want from this 'arrangement'? Would she want them to be exclusive 'friends with benefits'? Wouldn't they be in a relationship at that point?

"The problem, Isabela," Nymeria started. "Is that I have no qualms with Bull sleeping with anyone..."

"Great so it all-"

"But I can definitely say that if he slept with you, there's no telling what he'd catch from you! So, for the sake of my personal health, I'll have to ask you to step down from the ludicrous proposition!"

"Oh, bite me!" Isabela stuck out her tongue. "It was just the one time, for fuck sake! So I take it that's a 'no'?"

"You heard her." Bull laughed. "Besides. I think we're pretty content with how things are."

"It sounds like she's already got you on a leash, Bull." Isabela pointed out.

"Maybe later she will." He let out a deep chuckle.

Isabela laughed. "Oh, _spicy_! We sure know how to play, don't we? Now I'm disappointed," She pouted, wrinkling her nose. "I thought we shared something special, Bull! I thought I would be the mistress to sway you from your... mistress!" She gestured dramatically in the air.

"Now you're just being stupid." Nymeria said, shaking her head at her shameless friend. "Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of unknowing people here tonight that would be more than willing to escort you home..." She laughed

"Yeah, I'm sure of that..." Isabela sighed. "Not much fun in that though..."

“You know what I think of all  _this?_ " Nymeria gestured towards Isabela, who was playing with the straw in her empty glass. "I bet she's feeling sad and left out without the Champion being here."

"What? No! Don't even bring _that_  up. It's been months since I've have heard from her." Isabela pretended to look at her nails.

"Don't worry; I’m sure she'll be back for you." Nymeria patted her on the back gently.

Isabela swatted her hand away. "Hold on. Are you suggesting that I've got feelings for Hawke? Ugh, no way. No way in a thousand years." The rivaini shuddered. "I just liked the sex. Seriously? I know I like to flirt but I'm fine the way things are, thank you very much."

"If you say so." Nymeria shrugged.

"Don't be a spoilsport." Isabela said. "Besides, she's totally with what's-his-face. Completely head over heels for him, in fact. Anyway, tonight's supposed to be about having fun, drinking, and finding the best guy out there for a good, old-fashioned lay!"

"So then, a toast to keeping things fun tonight?" Bull suggested, raising his mug of ale. "And for some luck to come our way?"

"Ha! I don't need luck." Isabela snorted.

"I don't doubt that" He replied with a smirk. Nymeria felt strangely uncomfortable about his wording of it, and now she felt uncomfotable  _for being uncomfortable_ about it _._

"How about a toast to good friends?" Nymeria suggested, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sure I'll say this again when I'm drunk, but I'm seriously glad to have met you both in this large city!"

"Agreed." Bull raised his mug again. "To good friends!"

"And a great fucking!" Isabela added loudly, making Nymeria nearly spurt out her drink.

"Should we order another round?" 

"Yes, but..." Isabela stood up from her seat. "I have to pee." She winked, slithering out of her seat and striding confidently to the bathrooms in the back.

"I could use another round. I could  _also_ use some wings while we're at it." Bull patted his belly. "And so could you, Nym. You keep chugging that stuff into your system and soon you'll be puking it up everywhere...."

She shot him a look.

“What? I can’t be concerned for a friend?"

"No, you can't." She replied indignantly. "I don't need your concern. I can take care of myself! Besides, taking care of me is _not_ your job."

"That's bullshit. Friends can be concerned for other friends. You’re not just a woman I fuck, you know."

“Oh, lucky me.” Nymeria rolled her eyes.

"Just drink responsibly.”

“Gee. Thanks, _dad_.”

“Whoa now. ' _Dad'?_ ” He chuckled. “That's only a game I'd be willing to play in the bedroom!”

“Oh, stuff it!” Nymeria huffed.

He shot her an amused look before asking again: “Just pace yourself on the drinking, okay? Share some wings with me. I don’t want you throwing up when you get home again.”

"I'll be fine!" She huffed.

"See, you say that now but I'll be the one sitting next to you and the toilet bowl later on. And that's _not_ the kind of threesome I'm into."

"Oh please. If I needed you to help me pull back my hair while I puked then we might as well start dating." Nymeria rolled her eyes again.

"Fair point." Bull nodded. He paused, watching her drink the rest of her gin. "Although... if you're incredibly intoxicated and I'm not... as an officer of the law I'd have to escort you home safely ..."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You're so full of shit!" She accused him, giggling. "Maker, I can't believe that worked on me last time!"

“Perhaps you always had a hidden desire to fuck a big, horned giant?”

“Hey! You were the one who started kissing me!” She frowned.

“You took off your shirt the moment we walked in and invited me to the bedroom!” He reminded her. “Was that _not_ an invitation?”

“I don’t know!” She responded, flustered and annoyed. “We were both obviously intoxicated!”

"You should've watched how much you were drinking!"

"Says the guy who kept ordering me beer after beer!"

"You insisted you could keep up with me!"

“That’s because you were pissing me off!” She accused. "Arrogant prick..."

He laughed. “Are you getting as turned on as I am right now?”

“Obviously not.” She gestured at the obvious erection stretching his pants, and then walked over to the waiter to order food and more drinks. 

* * *

When morning came Nymeria was surprised to find a lack of excruciating backlash from the previous nights' drinking. She had a slight headache but that was nothing two ibuprofen pills couldn't handle with her morning bagel and coffee.

She took a shower to rinse off the scent of booze, greasy fries, and sweat from her hair. She and Bull had split a taxi ride home the night before and she had crashed the moment she came back. She barely even remembered taking off her jacket before slumping onto the bed like a heavy sack of potatoes. At least she didn't throw up; Bull would've been proud.

By 6:45 am she grabbed her keys and was out the door. It was just like any other day. She stopped by the corner store next to her condo building and ordered a cinnamon bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a small coffee to-go.

She browsed her email inbox on her phone as she waited for her order to be ready at the counter. There were several messages but most of them were unimportant. 

The lab was only three subway stops away from her and she had to be at work by 7:30am. Since she had the time to spare, she decided to save a few bucks by riding the subway instead of hailing a cab.

She finished her breakfast hastily on the train, just like any working city-dweller. Her coffee was cold before she even reached the glass doors of Skyhold Enterprises' labs.

Her phone beeped with fervor at the regaining of signal when she stepped out of the subway:

 **—Varric 7:21 am**  
Hey, we need to talk. Call me when you're free.

 **—Nymeria 7:22 am**  
About what? Is this what I think it's about? Also. It's 7am in the morning! Some people might've been sleeping at this time, believe it or not!

 **—Varric 7:25 am**  
Good thing you're not 'some people' then. You get up at 6am everyday anyway. Merrill told me ;)

 **—Nymeria 7:25 am**  
Stalker. I'll see if I have time during my lunch break.

The subject of discussion with Varric could've been a wide range of ideas. Nymeria suspected he wanted to talk to her about a new discovery worth writing about. That's usually what he wanted to talk about. 

There were still ten minutes before she had to report in for work, so she took her time walking the two blocks to the lab from the subway stop. 

Less than half an hour later, her phone vibrated again:

 **—Athenril 7:42 am**  
Nymeria - I won't be able to make it today. This headache is getting worse. Proceed with the extraction without me and continue the tests. The files are in the top cabinet. You can place your report on my desk. Thanks.

 **—Nymeria 7:53 am**  
I'm on it; don't worry. Feel better!

Nymeria reread her text message, wondering if she sounded too dismissive to her boss, and then promptly locked the screen to slide the thin metal phone into her lab coat pocket. She snapped her gloves on loudly and started the morning with solitary silence.

Athenril had called out of work for a second time in a row. Not that Nymeria minded. In fact, she quite enjoyed staying at the labs without someone constantly looking over her shoulder. She did fine work without Athenril being there, but her boss tended to be a bit curt at times which made it stressful. As of late, Athenril had been a bit more moody than usual, but Nymeria never commented on it.

After snapping back her protective mask and clipping on her plastic goggles, she retrieved her samples. She carefully dropped the tiny little red crystals into her beaker and watched as it sizzled into ruby fluids under her telescope. She jotted down several notes.

By noon, she ran nine tests on the substance once a few of her colleagues and interns showed up.

At half past noon, Cullen knocked on her office door as she was summarizing her reports for Athenril. Cassandra followed closely behind him. Nymeria told her crew to continue their work and page her if need. Then she left with the two of them.

Since Athenril was gone, Nymeria was the substitute for their department for all operations involving the strange orb they had found a week ago. The police had taken note of their inventory but didn't seem too phased by their findings. It was entirely possible that they majority of the officers just wanted to leave and get as far away from the red lyrium as possible, which was a more than reasonable excuse. Iron Bull had noted the orb for its elven design but otherwise said nothing and left with the rest. The police were required to sign disclosure agreements. Bull and Nymeria were both advised by their superiors not to talk about the project at all, even with each other. 

In any case, Nymeria was excited to get up close to the orb. She had been badgering Athenril for details, but the artifact encased in red lyrium remained a mystery for them all. Athenril had snapped more than once at Nymeria for her incessant badgering on the subject, so Nymeria hoped that her inclusion on their secondary phase would bring her closer to the project, not to mention answer a few questions about it.

Unfortunately, many of their coworkers thought the orb was dangerous. This was mostly due to the initial high contamination level when the orb went through their detectors. Yet against the wishes of his council, their chief executive - President Alexius Gereon - opted to keep the artifact until they were able to distinguish what it was.

The three of them were in the elevator, headed to the lower containment levels with maximum security. Leliana was probably already there trying to persuade Alexius to halt his project but her advice was most likely being ignored.

Cullen was not at all happy about the situation either:

"Alexius can't keep this under wraps forever! Reporters will find out and it will become a huge scandal! The bloody police were _right there_ when it happened! Even Josephine and the PR department won't be able to save us from this!" His voice was rarely thundering.

"Alexius has made his decision," Cassandra replied cooly. "There's nothing we can do. Leliana has gone through all possible disaster protocols with him and he remains adamant we go through with Phase Two. You heard him at the council meeting, did you not?"

"And at what cost will this project be completed?" Cullen huffed. "We don't even know what it does! As a matter of fast, Alexius hasn't even told us what _he's_ planning on doing with it! The whole thing just reeks of suspicion. If you ask me, it's completely unprofessional. I don't know _what's_ gotten into him recently."

"Don't look at me." Cassandra frowned. "I tried telling him otherwise. We all did. For now, we can only ensure the safety of the perimeters and the people involved."

"And also, why ask _her_ to come?" Cullen shook his head angrily, gesturing to Nymeria standing beside him. "If Athenril wants to go forward with the lyrium extraction so badly why didn't she just go herself?"

"She called out today." Nymeria told him.

"Then we should've delayed it until she returns." He replied, looking annoyed.

"She and Alexius insisted it be done today." Cassandra reminded him. "We have no choice."

"Let's not psyche ourselves out. We haven't even got there yet. Maybe it won't be too bad?" Nymeria replied hopefully. "I've been monitoring the data. The lyrium levels have decreased since we brought it in. It won't be too bad."

"Sorry Nymera. I'm not mad at you. Just promise me..." Cullen shot her a look. "Stay as far away from it as you can; don't stay too long. I know Athenril wants you to salvage as much as of that red lyrium as possible, but don't take any unnecessary risks. I want you to keep us updated."

"Don't worry about me, Cullen." She reassured, pulling out her beeping tablet.

He sighed. "Maker, this job is going to be the death of me..."

"Oh, but you enjoy it." Cassandra scoffed.

Nymeria smirked at how true that statement was about Cullen. She was checking her messages again. She had been forwarded the extraction project memo:

* * *

 To: nlavellan@seinc.net

From: galexius@seinc.net  
Subject: FWD: IMPORTANT!

_[This email and any files transmitted with it are confidential and intended solely for the use of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. If you have received this email in error please notify the system manager. This message contains confidential information and is intended only for...]_

* * *

 Nymeria's thumb scrolled down through the disclaimer:

* * *

  _To all extraction researchers on Site #72:_

_This is a reminder to everyone about the upcoming extraction this Thursday, July 17 at 3:15 PM at Basement Level C-5. Site #72 is under security level 8 so please consult your department supervisors or a member of the Council for the gate key. Make note of the date and time. It is recommended for all participants to be a few minutes early so everyone present is accounted for. Main gates will be locked and secure by 3:15pm. If you are late this will hinder the project._

_All Council members are required to be present at the extraction call._

_If you have any further questions, please contact our Head of Operations, Cassandra Pentaghast at xxx-xxx-xxxx ext. 0028._

_Thank you,_

_G. Alexius_

* * *

The message had been sent to the Council of Operations, SEI Security, the Department of Research and Development, and the Department of Lyrium Engineering. Nymeria belonged to the third of the four.

The orb was being kept at a top-security underground level which Nymeria had never been in, so being a part of the extraction was both honoring and nerve-racking. There would be many researchers from the Development Department that were far more knowledgeable than she was. Athenril had only briefed her on the basics so Nymeria was a bit out of the loop. She would have to make extra sure no mistakes were made, although she was pretty sure Alexius wouldn't notice her anyway.

SEI still kept the twenty-foot Red Lyrium stalagmite (or whatever they called it). But Nymeria hadn't had a chance to inspect it since they obtained it. 

She had been receiving all of Athenril's data to research along with plenty of photos and graph readings, but being able to see the real thing up close was far more exciting. She had heard rumors from her superiors on the orb. Athenril herself had been acting strange since the project began.

There were so many questions that needed answering. But above all, everyone was pondering the same: Just what was the strange orb? What powers did it hold? And what did Alexius plan to do with it?


	4. Level 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champion is introduced, and Corypheus is made known.

They had to descend down sixteen floors before reaching the basement level C-05. From there on, they had to take three escalators to Site #72. Nymeria and her colleagues were required to take off their shoes and empty their pockets to go through the large, white metal detectors.

It felt like they were about to go into a prison cellblock - which considering how dangerous their subject of study could be wasn't such a ill-placed judgment call.

The entire floor was made of dark, matte gray tiles and obsidian slate walls. The lights were bright and there was a ‘checkpoint’ with at least ten guards every few yards. All of their security personnel were equipped with stun guns, tranquilizers, and heavily loaded rifles. It was a little unsettling to be around so much weaponry but the precautions were necessary.

Athenril had only talked about the project in passing, so Nymeria knew next to nothing about it. She only knew that scholars would be coming to study the orb next week. Unfortunately for the historians, Alexius would likely never donate his discovery to a museum.

Pre-examinations suggested the orb was of ancient elvhen origin (it was actually quite obvious). In fact, it made Nymeria roll her eyes knowing that they had to hire a half-wit to figure that out when she, being Dalish, could've told them as much. Still, everyone wondered the same:  _What did Alexius want with this ominous rock? What did the ancient text inscribed onto its surface mean? How threatening was it? And what were they experimenting on it for?_

She followed behind Cullen and Cassandra, pensively in her own thoughts.

_“Oomphf - what the -”_

She found herself colliding into Cullen’s backside by accident. When she glanced past him, she was greeted by a familiar face.

“Wait - Varric? What - “

“What’s _he_ doing here?" Cassandra pointed at the dwarf accusingly. "This is a highly classified section! He’s a reporter! Did Alexius agree to this?”

A unfamiliar voice answered:

_“No, but Alexius **did** agree that I could bring a friend.”_

The voice belonged to the woman waiting near the glass laboratory gates. She was clad in casual business attire -a low-cut blazer over a white tank top and some black jeans. Her jet-black hair was slightly messy and wavy. She was built woman - especially compared to Nymeria's lean figure. There was a blue pendant around her neck; it looked like a phial of lyrium up close. The sleeves of her dark blazer were rolled up, revealing the red tattoo lines on her forearm.

“I believe you've met the Champion before, Cullen." Josephine introduced. She was getting scanned with the small hand-wands by the security by the doors. "She's just visiting our facilities."

"It's been a while." Hawke nodded, stretching out her hand for Cullen to shake.

"Visting our facilities? Notably the top-secret, high-security ones?" Cullen asked cautiously.

"Well, when you hear about a potentially dangerous discovery in the hands of a huge conglomerate in the heart of the city, one  _does_ get curious." Hawke explained, a smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

"Alexius invited you here?" Cassandra blinked.

Cullen frowned. "Have you told - ?"

"Sworn to secrecy like the rest of you." Hawke pressed her fingers to her lips, smiling. "It's nice to see that you've moved on, Cullen. Can't have expected you to stay around Kirkwall forever."

Cullen blushed, rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did when he was nervous.

"Well, that's a matter of debate." He replied.

Hawke laughed at his sheepishness, patting him on the back.

"You haven't changed one bit, Commander!"

Cullen chuckled. "I'm afraid not many call me 'Commander' anymore..."

"Oh, that's a lie." Cassandra scoffed.

"I meant in a serious manner," Cullen defended. "Not as some sarcastic remark, Cassandra."

Nymeria giggled with Josephine.

Cullen had spent a number of years in the army and occupied a high-ranking position towards the end of his career there. When he first started working at SEI, his conservative and reserved attitude earned his the title of 'Commander', albeit in a rather detrimental and sarcastic way. Over time, as Cullen became more approachable and settled down to civilian life, many of his colleagues referred to him as 'Commander' in a more friendly manner. However, for Cullen the connotation was still a negative one when his coworkers used it, even though it was more affectionate than demeaning nowadays.

"Well, reporters are strictly  _not_ allowed in the building." Cullen glanced at Varric. " _Especially not the underground levels._ This project is to be kept under wraps, understood?"

"Don't worry, he's sworn to keep your secret. And I'll keep an eye on him." Hawke assured.

“They are our guests and will be my responsibility,” Josephine told Cullen. “They were given permission by Alexius. We waited for you to arrive before going in.”

“Lucky us.” Cullen muttered, and Cassandra elbowed him.

Nymeria mouthed to Varric as they walked in unison down the wide, bright corridor:  _What are you doing here?_ _How did you find out?_

 _I told you to call me!_ He gestured with his hand.

Nymeria rolled her eyes at him.

She had read all about Varric's investigations with Champion in Kirkwall: She knew about Kirkwall’s intense ex-mayor, Meredith Stannard, who was revealed to be a heavy drug-addict and ultimately had to step down from her position. She heard about the time Isabela stole the Tome of Koslun from the Qunari Sacred Temple and there was almost an all-out war with the Qunari immigrants in the Free Marches. She knew about the convict Anders, who was responsible for assassinating the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall. Yes, Varric’s stories were heavily garnished with fluff and smut but there was still a degree of accuracy in them.

Nymeria was never one for hero worship, but if she _had_ to choose a role model Olivier Hawke would probably be at the top of the list.

Although the Dalish were reclusive and preferred their niche communities, Nymeria’s education in the city had tremendous benefits. She knew about the Champion of Kirkwall and her accomplishments. She had read about them in the paper and her textbooks, and heard of her feats from Varric.

This was the woman who had taken down the psychotic Meredith with her strict dehumanizing laws in Kirkwall, diplomatically diffused the situation with the Qunari, and single-handedly rallied the people of Kirkwall to take back their own freedom from a psychotic dictator. This was the woman who once occupied the seat of mayor in Kirkwall, even though she claimed to care less about politics than her own socks. She was a celebrity more popular than any pop singer on the radio, adored by many as a hero who saved the Free Marches from tyranny and brought the city back to its economic values. Hawke had been offered the position of governor in the Free Marches repeatedly after her term as mayor, a offer she declined repeatedly in favor of a lower profile.

They walked towards the glass doors at the end of the hall. Nymeria could see the blurred figures behind the hazy glass running about in their lab coats and black uniforms. The anticipation of what it looked like behind the glass panes was agonizing. She was both excited and scared.

The doors slid open automatically once Cullen slid his ID card through the slot and placed his hand on the scanner.

“Don’t you even think about taking pictures for the paper here.” Cullen warned Varric.

“Hey, don’t be so presumptuous.” Varric defended. “We’re not all vultures, Curly.”

Leliana, being the Head of Security, immediately greeted them as they entered. She turned to the Chief of Staff hastily, clipboard in her hand and her walkie-talkie buzzing:

“Cullen, they need you in the west wing. There’s a anomaly gathering in the clusters and they think it might be unstable.”

Cullen nodded, glanced skeptically at Varric, and then headed to the west wing with her.

“High tech, huh…” Varric whistled loudly. “Well-protected and heavily guarded. That’s how you do it.”

“Internal protection won't be any good if the subject itself is dangerous.” Hawke frowned.

"You mean the orb?" Cassandra entered the laboratory after them. 

"Yes," Hawke nodded. "I was told by Alexius very minimal details of your project. He wanted outsider help but not necessarily from a government-sponsored party. Since I am no longer involved in politics I can freely give my opinion. Speaking of which, the idea of this mysterious orb coming from the depth of the Fade are unmistakably unnerving. Not to mention, the orb itself is a anomaly that may be dangerous. I think Alexius knows this, but chooses to ignore it."

“What do you mean?” Nymeria asked before she was able to catch herself. "If it's about the lyrium, we've examined the - "

“No, the red lyrium - although dangerous - is not as big an issue as the orb itself.” Hawke replied. 

Nymeria blushed when the Champion stared down at her, suddenly embarrassed.

“You must be Nymeria.” Hawke extended her hand and Nymeria took it eagerly. “Varric has said a lot about you. It is nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Yeah,” Nymeria felt shy but excited. Was this awkward? It was a little awkward. She could almost _feel_ Varric's amused stare behind her. “It is nice to meet you too.” She shook Oliver's hand firmly.

“Yeah, nice to have my friends meet in the middle of this lyrium-infested lab.” Varric’s sarcasm did not go unnoticed. “This place is just an explosion waiting to happen. Do you have any idea how much red lyrium is in here? It’s making me nauseous - I’m already regretting coming here. You know that the stuff messes with your brains, don’t you?

“Do not worry, we have the best structural engineers in the world.” Josephine explained. “We’ve used only the most organic and natural biochemistry to - “

“Nothing is natural about red lyrium! We have always filled the mines with heavy cement to seal it off to potential predators! Remember what happened in Kirkwall? Remember when Meredith smuggled in all that red lyrium? Remember how psychotic she was? That’s why no one - I don't even care if you're the president of freaking Antiva - is allowed to touch the stuff! It’s dangerous! How do you _not_ understand that?”

“There’s not much we can do but our job.” Nymeria told him uncomfortably. “We are trying to understand the substance better and everyone here has been medically treated for contagious diseases or mental welfare. We can track when the lyrium levels are dangerous - trust me!”

“You guys need to tell Alexius to send all this back where it came from the moment you're done. It’s not going to do anything good up here! It needs to be sent back to the Fade!”

“ _If_ Alexius has plans on keep it, that won't be possible.” Cassandra responded.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hawke ventured further towards the gigantic red glass sculpture before them. “We’ll have a different problem on our hands if the orb is becomes a threat. Small and non-threatening as it looks, appearances may be deceiving - or so that saying goes.”

"Last time we brought something back from the nether-world, terrible things happened." Varric told them as they neared the main attraction of the laboratory. Several lab coats were buzzing around the orb like tiny ants in a colony. "Remember my brother, Bertrand?"

Hawke leaned forward to examine the orb closer. 

"Are the inscriptions some sort of ancient language? Or is it purely aesthetic?" She wondered aloud.

"The designs are ancient elvhen." Nymeria answered, going over her notes on the desktop computers and showing them projected holograms. "The etching and material suggest that it is older than we previously imagined - perhaps even predating to the age of Arlathan. Fortunately, the containment levels are stable and the lyrium contamination readings are lower than they were before. It isn't as threatening as you think."

"For now, that remains to be seen." Hawke frowned again. "The orb is elvhen; that is all we know about it. We have no idea what it does, what it was used for, and what potential energy or power it holds. For all the security you have within your facilities, if the orb has any power over your minds it can destroy you from within. I've seen it happen once, and trust me when I say _it_ _isn't a pretty sight_."

Nymeria shuddered at the thought. She heard Varric's stories about red lyrium tainting the mind and driving people mad. A heavy dose of blue lyrium could harm someone unfamiliar with it, and red lyrium was a hundred times more powerful. She understood Varric's concerns to a certain degree.

Lyrium was powerful, so it made sense that powerful artifacts found with it could be equally dangerous and powerful. Varric's stories suggested that certain objects could drive people to their deaths. But Nymeria didn't believe that. This wasn't Lord of the Rings. Besides, the orb had been _extensively researched_ ; it was carefully handled and underwent hundreds of examinations and scans. _There was no way it could be threatening after all that, could it?_

"Then what do you suggest?" Cassandra asked.

"It's too early for me to say." Hawke looked thoughtfully. "It could be nothing but an ancient art piece for all we know. Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Too bad we don't have any ancient historian friends." Varric snorted.

"I'm sure we'll find a way around that." Hawke replied confidently.

 

"Screw that. Just cast it back where it came from!" Varric urged.

"That's not my call." Hawke told him. "It's property of Skyhold Enterprises as of now."

"I call bullshit!" Varric grunted. "Their project _isn't even_ _legitimate_! What does SEI need this for anyway?"

"Alexius wants to use it as a catalyst for the next interrealm experiment." Nymeria said, turning back to Hawke. 

"He doesn't  _really_ expect this to be a secret forever, does he?" Varric rose a brow.

"News of the orb is nonexistent for now because we've kept such a tight lid on it." Nymeria glared at him. "Josie's worked hard to keep it that way so hopefully it'll stay like this for a while."

“Alexius wouldn't take kindly to anyone finding out about this project.” Cassandra told them. "Why do you think he made us sign all those contracts and agreements?"

Varric sat down on a bench nearby. "Great. So we know _nothing_ about this thing. Except that it came from a big, red slab of explosive rock. And we're keeping it here. In this facility. With a few thousand people working around it. Most of whom will go home to their families." His voice oozed with sarcasm.

"We have scholars coming in next week to study it for a proper diagnosis." Nymeria was growing weary of being on the defensive. She wished they would wait to let her study the orb more before passing judgment on its dangers. She was well-aware of the dangers from day one. "For now, all we know is that the orb can function as a catalyst for interdimensional transportation."

Varric shot her a look. "Well, besides all that scientific stuff and what the orbs is capable of - here's the real question: what does a millionaire like Alexius want with this ancient ball of doom? Not to mention _all this red lyrium_! I mean, this is too dangerous. Hawke, all these people are in danger as long as the lyrium is here! The easiest and quickest solution for this would be to send it back where it came from, ASAP!”

“Well, there lies our problem.” Hawke placed her hands on her hips. Nymeria saw a tiny holster strapped to her waist. “I talked to Alexius about the danger this poses for the rest of the us and all that mumbo-jumbo stuff, but there were .... some disagreements.”

 _“What?”_ Varric rose a brow. “What disagreements could he possibly have against us trying to save the world from cataclysmic apocalypse - _again_?”

“Skyhold Enterprises has seized this orb as a valuable asset and the city police have already signed off on their findings. Alexius says he is using it for medical purposes. He believes that as long as the containment levels are down and stable, things will be under control. At least that is what his researchers believe. Unfortunately, Skyhold law greatly differs from ours. Even if we take this to court it could take months to be resolved. I've appealed to the Thedas United Nations, but that's the best I can do.”

“What ‘medical purpose’ could he have with a rock?” Varric scratched his head.

“I think I may know the answer to that.” Cassandra spoke quietly.

“Well then, care to enlighten us?” Varric crossed his arms.

“Alexius had a son - Felix.” Cassandra explained. “His wife had the Blight and died three years ago. His son suffered from the same disease and couldn't make it last year. He has grown desperate. I'm sure this orb has powers beyond his imagination. I know it's a terrible idea and against all laws of nature, but I also think Alexius believes the orb holds the key to saving his family.”

“While that aches my heartstrings, the fact that the orb may be dangerous to all of you still exists.” Varric said. "You can't bring the dead back to life! Has no one told him that?"

“I am aware.” Cassandra agreed. “You think I haven’t tried convincing him otherwise? We’re at a loss; he won't listen to any of us and as long as the funding keeps coming, Alexius is too invested - he’s too desperate to think properly!”

"What's his plan, then? Inject a bunch of red lyrium into his son's corpse? Shake the orb around in some form of exotic ritual dance?"

"Regardless, I've got lawyers and members of the Thedas United Nations ready to meet and discuss the issue." Hawke told them calmly.

"Wait - what about the confidentiality agreement?"

"Obviously, we'll get them to sign them too."

"Just how many parties are going to be involved with this?" Cassandra asked irritably. "It's becoming too much to handle. Too many people getting involved in this means more liability and _less_ privacy. We're going to have a problem on our hands if any of it leaks out. Trust me, there's _always_ someone who will tell."

"Regardless, there's not much else I can do. If Alexius wants to find out the secret to bringing the dead back to life, he has until 10am Thursday morning to figure it out." Hawke sternly turned on her heel and walked towards the exit.

Nymeria watched her and Varric disappear behind the doors. She could see security checking their belongings and scanning them with their wands through the frosty glass panes. It was strange to be so close to a celebrity and talk to them like it was not a big deal. Her heart was pumping loudly from the excitement of meeting such a famous person but Nymeria thought she held everything together quite well - it wasn't as though she was screaming for Hawke to give her an autograph. 

She stared at the gray metallic orb floating on the pedestal, encased in a anti-gravity glass container. She couldn’t believe she was standing in front of a dangerous killing machine. It was as though she was literally a step away from death itself. Or rather, _potential_ death. Hawke seemed to think the orb carried a more malevolent purpose than Nymeria did anyway. 

The laboratory was filled in every corner by different sculptures of red lyrium that they had extracted. Some of the lyrium would be sent back in their next experiment, but Alexius still wanted to know if they could dig out any other oddities from their loot from the last time.

The orb was shiny and glossy all over. The engraving was filled with intricate curls and fronds. Nymeria definitely knew from the first time she laid eyes on it that the orb was of elvhen design. But she had no idea what it was used for. It seemed more ancient than anything she had ever seen.

 _Well, perhaps not as old as Arlanan,_ she thought. The joke would've made Nymeria laugh out loud if she wasn't feeling so scared. It was creepy to be standing so close. It was even weirder to be inspecting it so closely for the first time since its extraction.

The strangest part was she could've sworn the orb started glowing green the moment she touched the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but my updates will be frequent since I have the next few chapters mostly written down!


	5. Playing the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria and Bull have a short discussion about their 'relationship', and then Nymeria is called into work under urgent circumstances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! There will be no more rewriting. I've got the basic structure for the story down now! Thank you for reading and please give me suggestions or comments! Thank you!

Nymeria sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling and legs swinging. She watched Iron Bull take off his belt and empty his trousers, spilling the contents on his dresser. His movements were more graceful than she imagined a Qunari capable of. She took a moment to appreciate the muscles stretching across his back.

He noticed her staring in the mirror and winked. She rolled her eyes in reply.

"You like what you're seeing?" He smirked.

"Obviously." She told him. "Don't be smug about it."

He let out a hearty, loud laugh.

Iron Bull had been the Skyhold Police Department Chief of Investigations for five years. He told Nymeria how he started among the ranks of the Qun in Par Vollen. He was sent to Skyhold on behalf of his people, eventually staying in the city permanently out of choice.

He lived in a small apartment in the lower parts of the city. Not necessarily the slums, but not high class either. His home was clean and well-furnished; the coffee table was dusted and made of solid maple, the kitchen was spotless and featured elm cabinets and obsidian marble, his room was decorated with stained glass windows with dawnstone hemming his curtains, and his bed was a four-poster oak with Orlesian aesthetic and dark burgundy sheets. Not too shabby. (Nymeria  _did_  make fun of the pink dawnstone lining on his curtains though).

"Remember: you can end this whenever you want. You just have to say katoh."

She smirked again. "Now I'm almost convinced you're trying to get me to say it. Are you afraid you might hurt this  _delicate little flower_?" She crossed her bare legs and threw him a pouty look. "Or perhaps you're trying to test my limits? Because I can think of a few ways you could find those out..." She hummed, giggling deviously.

"I'm not worried, " He told her. "I'm trying to give you an 'out'. Just in case. It's very important that I know you're consenting."

"I'm an adult, Bull. I know what I'm getting into." She told him sternly, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I want this. I consented to it. You know this, Bull."

"Restating it is always a good thing." He told her, taking off his pants.

He paused before speaking again: "So, weird segway - did you want to talk about this exclusivity thing tonight, or is that something we discuss over dinner...?"

She would've laughed out loud at his phrasing and timing if the subject wasn't such a chore.

Instead, she groaned audibly. "Oh, I guess we should talk about that, huh? Damn Isabela... "

"Hey, she may have the morals of a pirate but I can tell she only asked because she cares."

"Yeah," Nymeria scoffed. "She cares because she wants to get in your pants, Bull."

"Sure, she covers it up that way." Bull replied. "But I think she only asked what we are to each other because she doesn't want you to get hurt. She's a good friend, Nym."

Nymeria was silent for a second, taken aback by this sudden level of sincerity. 

She smiled. "You  _are_ a good cop."

"It's my job to pay attention to details and read between the lines."

"Oh? And what does your detective expertise say about 'us' then?" She queried. 

"It's hard to say. That's why I'm asking you about 'us' now."

He neared her, but didn't touch her. His inarguably robust form was on display in front of her like a rare treat. It made it hard for her to think. She always assumed that her attractiveness to him was purely physical. Yet the issue of exclusivity confused her because she did not like to think of him with someone else.

Clearly, she wanted him all to herself. So this wasn't just a simple episode of lust.

_Then what was it?_

It wasn't love. She'd know if it was love... right? Yes, the idea of Bull being with someone else made her uncomfortable, but was that enough to make her commit to a relationship with him? Was she ready for a relationship? She knew Bull extremely well, and he knew her just as well, if not more. But were they really ready for something so serious?

"Uh..." She chewed her bottom lip, her anxiety tugging at the back of her head. "So you have no preference?"

"Well, if you're interested in others, that's fine. But I would like to know." He shrugged.

The fact that he didn't seem to care or have a preference was bothersome. Did he just not give a shit or was he just playing it cool so that it didn't seem like he was pigeonholing her? Either way, she would sound like a huge, contradicting jackass if she forbid him from seeing others but was free to see others herself. _Talk about a double-standard._

"I, um, hadn't been interested in seeing anyone else lately." She told him quietly, a perfect mixture of uncomfortable and embarassed.

"So, you want mutual exclusivity?" He was more upfront than she ever was.

"If that's alright with you, I suppose that'll be our status for the time being." She felt a little shy by admitting it. "I mean, I'm not ready for a serious relationship yet, but if we were to label our status I guess let's go with 'dating'."

"Understandable. But you primarily want to be fuck buddies. Which I am fine with, for the record."

"Gee, it sounds so sweet when you put it like that. And yes, I'm very aware that you are 'fine with' it. Bull." Her sarcastic undertone did not go unnoticed. Still, she liked how easily he relaxed her. Bull didn't like dressing up his words.

"These things never last in the movies, you know..." he scratched his head. "In the movies friends who decide to do this usually end up getting together... or they ruin their friendship. And then someone gets hurt, and he has to run to the airport to tell her all this one-last-chance bullshit, yada yada yada... "

She rolled her eyes again. "I don't know about you, but we're not sixteen and in high school." She told him. "I think we're old enough to talk rationally about our problems. In fact, I think that's what makes us work well together, don't you?"

"Good point," He smiled and it made her feel at ease again. But she wondered if maybe he wished for more from her and that made her feel guilty and selfish, which made her pause to ask him:

"Is that what you want?" She rose a brow, her leg sliding up and down his calf as she sat on the bed. "To become more serious? I mean, I can't say I didn't enjoy our dates before... but I can't say that I'll be always available as far as being a girlfriend goes either... I told you before - my last couple relationships ended because I was unavailable most of the time."

"Nah, I'd rather not force you into that situation." He told her.

"But if it were possible, you'd like to...?" She averted her gaze from him to look at her toes.

"Hey," He lifted her chin up until his eyes met hers with a gentleness she did not see often. His hand smoothed over her shoulders in a soft caress. "Quit worrying. _I'm fine._ I'm fine with keeping things the way they are. This? What we're doing right now? That's _perfectly_ fine for me. I don't need to go on lunch dates or watch shitty romance movies together. I'm fine with how things are now. If that changes - if we meet other people and decide it's not working - we'll let each other know. But for now let's just go with our gut feeling, alright? Who cares what others think we should do? If it's fun, then we'll do it. If it's not, the we stop. It's as simple as that."

She nodded, inhaling deeply, and then smiled at him hopelessly: "Sounds to me like we've just agreed to not making any plans at all. Kind of the counterpoint, don't you think?"

He shrugged again, "Who says we have to have plans ready by Monday? Like I said, we can continue doing this and call it quits whenever we're bored of it. No one's got us on a leash. Not yet, at least." He winked.

Nymeria snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Isabela's going to ask about this, you know."

"I don't doubt it." Bull let out a deep exhale.

Nymeria fell onto the bed, her hair falling in waves around the sheets. "Just for the record, you _can_ choose. But I'm just going to put this out there: if you decide to sleep with her, then I'm _out_. I'm not keen on catching or sharing anything from or with her."

"You call _that_ giving me a choice? Are you a little jealous, Nym?" Bull laughed.

She sat up on her elbows and glared at him murderously.

"Relax; I'm not interested in her anyway. I'm fully invested in you."

"How sweet." Nymeria patronized. "Is that what you say to all your women?"

"I don't have any other women at the moment. Trust me, Krem would know about 'em. He always finds shit out. Even if I keep things quiet." He started peeling off her panties, his huge hands gripping her thighs.

"Yeah, remember when he found out how sensitive you are to feathers!" She giggled as his stubble brushed against her skin.

"I'll never forget about that one, you blabbermouth." He glared at her dangerously.

She laughed. "I didn't know you wanted that to be kept secret!" She insisted. "Don't worry; my lips are sealed from now on!"

"Oh, they _will_ be in a moment." He chuckled. "Now turn around and get on your knees."

"Yes, sir!" She replied in a warm, dulcet tone.

He groaned. He loved it when she called him 'sir'.

Next thing she knew there was a gag in her mouth and she was naked, wrists tied, and legs spread in bed.

* * *

It was 7am in the morning when the alarm on her phone went off.

She lazily put it on snooze and went back to sleep in Bull's cozy bed. His room didn't have annoying sunbeams creeping through the curtains so it was always preferable - plus, it smelled like him. Unfortunately, his bed was also too comfy for her to ever get up for work in time.

Five minutes into her fifteen - minute snooze, her phone buzzed. She turned irritably to her phone and picked it up from the bed stand with her fumbling hands.

If it was Athenril, Nymeria wouldn't have been too alarmed. But instead the name that flashed across the screen was Cassandra:

 

**7:05am - Cassandra P.**

We need you at the labs. Preferably as soon as possible.

 

And then just as she was done reading, another text slid up:

 

**7:05am - Cassandra P.**

I apologize for waking you. Please let us know if you can make it.

It is urgent. Athenril is gone.

 

Nymeria read the texts twice, her face scrunching into a frown.

_Athenril is gone? What did that even mean?_

She got out of bed, pulling on her blouse and going to the bathroom to get ready. Bull rolled over and let out a loud yawn, stretching in the bed with his legs in the air. He was always full of energy in the morning.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he watched her frantically pull her shirt from the chair.

Hurried, she typed back a reply:

**7:06am - Nymeria L.**

Hey - I'm on my way now.

What happened?

"I'm not sure." She told Bull, dropping her phone on the dresser and pulling her nightie (which was one of his old t-shirts) over her head. "I need to get down there fast though."

Bull watched her pull her frilled, cotton blouse over her head, the thin fabric stretching across her chest.

"Have I ever told you how nice your tits are?" 

"Perhaps maybe once or twice." She rolled her eyes before giving him a half-hearted smile and then rushing for the mirror in the bathroom.

"I think you should come back to bed and let me show you..." He hummed, reaching for her with his arms outstretched. She dodged him, snaking her way to the bathroom mirror.

"You know I can't! I have to go home and change for work! I don't know what's going on, but it sounds serious and they need me, pronto." She raced back and forth in his bedroom, gathering her belongings. 

He straightened up in the bed, his head resting on his arm. "By the way, are you coming to our game tonight? The Chargers are mopping the floor with the competition. It would be nice for them to see you cheering them on though. Krem liked you friend last time."

"Who, Maryden? She's usually super busy in school but I can ask. I can't guarantee that I'll make it though. Besides, I'm sure the Chargers will do just fine without me; I can see Krem with the trophy already." She laughed. 

"Yep. And they'd invite you to the afterparty. I think you and Maryden are their favorite cheerleaders."

She snorted. "Don't call me that. I've never been a cheerleader in my life."

"Well, they sure as the Void liked it when you bitched at that other team last time. Krem even asked if you can be a part of the team. You know, as a mascot or something." He winked.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky your higher-ups even agreed to your workplace rugby teams in the first place. With they way you run them, I'd rather die than let you be my coach."

"You say that now, but I don't think you'd hate it half as bad as you think. You already work out at the gym - it would be the exact same as that - except, you know, you'd be training in front of a bunch of guys."

"Oh, good for me." Her voice oozed in sarcasm. "Just what a woman working out wants: A bunch of sweaty men looking at her while she does her crunches."

"It's not like you'd be on the field getting tackled left and right. Besides, you're nimble!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a beefcake." She joked. "I wouldn't be able to keep up with any of you."

"I'd say you kept up with me just fine last night." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes again, tying her hair in a neat bun. "You know that sex doesn't actually burn that many calories? It not as much of a workout as you think."

"Well then, remind me to teach you otherwise." He promised, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Nymeria snorted, shaking her head hopelessly.

Bull's phone rang this time, vibrating through his entire dresser and he picked it up. It was a text and he didn't respond.

"Anyway, I'll see if I can make it to the game tonight." She told him as she pulled on her heels and grabbed her bag.

"Eh, don't worry about it." He replied suddenly and started getting dressed too, clicking his phone off. "I've got to go too. There's a situation at work."

"What wrong?" She frowned, noticing his change in demeanor.

"There's something going down at the station. Seems pretty serious." He told her. "Looks like we might have to postpone the game."

"Then I guess we'll both have to take a rain check." She nodded. "Anyway, I have to go. But I'll call you!"

"Yeah," He waved as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

Less than an hour later -  after taking a cab, going home to shower, changing to different clothes than she wore the previous day, and then grabbing a cab again - Nymeria arrived at the tall silver spire of the Skyhold Enterprises headquarters.

The moment she rushed in, there were millions of people running around like confused bees. Questions and orders were being asked left and right. Nymeria had no idea how to respond to them all. Every time she opened her mouth to answer, someone else asked her something else. She got her answers mixed up and no one stopped to talk to her long enough to give her answers to what exactly was going on. The commotion was the worst of her floor, because all the council members were there.

" _There_ _you are!_ " Leliana greeted her, although not as enthusiastic as usual. She wasn't as frantic as the others (though Nymeria had never actually seen Leliana panic, to be honest.), but Leliana was definitely in a urgent mood. "We'll need you down at the labs this week. Athenril left you a lot of work. We need the reports by Thursday and none of it can be left undone. I've sent technical services to help you patch your laboratory computer glitches so everything should be up and running."

"Oh! Nymeria, you're here! The inventory needs to be corrected. Can you give me an updated cycle count by noon? Also, the holograms of the second crystal formation needs to be redone-"

"Hey Nymeria - hectic morning, huh? Listen, can you give me all the notes Athenril had for Project C? We need them both for ourselves and as evidence for her case."

"What? Who? What case?" Nymeria rose a brow.

"Nymeria, before I forget: you'll be taking over her position on Level 7 from now on too. Sorry, I know this is late minute."

"I'll be doing what?" She was now noticeably confused.

"And the crew down on 13th need the reverse engineered plans of the transmitter we used."

"Damn it, Athenril has a lot of explaining to do." Nymeria muttered audibly.

"Oh, I am sure of that. Unfortunately I'm afraid you won't be hearing her excuses anytime soon." Josephine appeared behind her, writing notes feverishly on her tablet. "She's being held at the downtown station. The police are questioning her now."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Nymeria blinked several times, frowning. Some explanation would be preferred. In fact, any information was welcome at this point.

"They'll probably want to question you too, so be prepared." Josie groaned irritably. "I have to talk to Alexius about the public announcement they expect him to make. Sorry Nymeria, but I've got little time to explain!"

"Oh, thank the Maker you arrived!" Cullen rushed past Nymeria, a few of his unit following behind. "Cassandra will bring you up to speed. I have to meet Samson down on 8th." He said hastily.

 _What the fuck was going on?_ Nymeria wondered, racing to the labs with her white coat in her arms. She was beginning to get a little peeved at being kept out of the loop.

Cassandra waited in front of the laboratory doors, pushing Nymeria towards the stairwell.

“Nymeria - come with me. We’ve got two separate situations to take care of. Here, take a look at this.”

Cassandra tossed a newspaper towards Nymeria, who caught it quickly albeit less gracefully than normal.

Nymeria readjusted the papers neatly to skim the headlines. She immediately caught the ugly, bold capitalized letters on the front page:

 

**RED LYRIUM SMUGGLING: SKYHOLD ENTERPRISES SCANDAL**

**SEI's interdimension travel experiment bring danger to the city!**

 

“ A smuggling scandal?" Nymeria blinked several times, utterly appalled at the words. "How - who would - who was -"

Cassandra clicked her tongue and looked the other way. There was an uncomfortable silence before she spoke:

"Look, I know she was your mentor through these past months, but Athenril  _had_  been acting strange lately. They found her in the middle of a... well, let's just say she was caught red-handed."

 _Shit_. Nymeria frowned. _That explains Athenril calling out from work so much, and her desire to pull out the lyrium from the extraction. Not to mention her recent moodiness..._

"That's not the worst of it either." Cassandra told her. "Read the third paragraph of the article."

Nymeria did. Sure enough, the same ugly letters came to taunt her: 

 

> "The only positive interest of note from their illegal interdimension experiments seem to lie solely on their discovery of an ancient elvhen orb, a mysterious object that could be as interesting as it is dangerous. Initial schematics of the object were incoherent and inconclusive. However, the fact that SEI has not given notice of their experimental Fade-fishing to the public is already menacing beyond belief, add to it the matter of bringing to our city a possibly destructive foreign object and we're guaranteed to have many objections to say the least. This inconsiderate, blatant disregard for the welfare of the populace first and foremost is only to be expected from a monopolizing company that has irrevocably exceeded it's area of expertise and trespassed into its foreseeable demise. The only possible remediation now would be to turn over such a dangerous discovery to the Grand Chantry where it may remain under watchful protection of the Most Holy."
> 
>  

"Oh shit! They know about it? But how? And how do they even know that our experiments were 'inconclusive'? Did Athenril tell them, or-?"

"Although the smuggling is true and she has admitted to it, Athenril has been adamant that she, in fact, did not tell them about the portal and extraction." Cassandra paused. "Unfortunately, whether we can trust Athenril's words at this point is questionable."

Nymeria couldn't hide her frown. She took a deep breath, trying to wrap her mind around the entire severity of the situation. She didn't want to make excuses for Athenril. Obviously her mentor had not been in the right state of mind and Nymeria was feeling foolish for not recognizing it sooner.

Cassandra looked like she was waiting for Nymeria to say something - anything - that might extinguish any probable cause for her to believe that Athenril was responsible for exposing their underground experiments to the public.

"I think she's told the truth," Nymeria asserted, scanning the article for more information. "Sure, Athenril might have been involved in some smuggling here or there, but Project C was her baby, Cassandra. She knew, as a researcher here, that the project was beyond any SEI's ever attempted. To throw a wrench in that would be... I mean, I just think it would be out of character even for her. Yes, she probably got side-tracked by the lyrium but her passion as a scientist was still there. I just don't think she would be capable of exploiting our secrets so easily. Smuggling, yes. But snitching about this project, no."

"You suspect foul play." Cassandra rose a brow.

"Well, how the fuck else are we going to explain how the media found out about this?” Nymeria was quickly losing her workplace filter under the stressful circumstances, but Cassandra didn't seem to care about her momentary lack of elegance.

"Well, I didn't know Athenril as well as you did but I worked with her enough to think similarly." Cassandra frowned.

"That's good," Nymeria glanced up only to see Cassandra's increasingly livid face. "... Isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it just means my initial suspicions were right." Cassandra snarled.

Nymeria had never seen her so angry.

"We were hacked overnight by a group known as The Red Jenny. We think that is how the media got a hold of our research. According to Leliana, The Red Jenny is an underground network of hackers - meaning more than one person may be responsible for this breach of confidentiality. Leliana was furious when she found out they got past her security network defenses."

"So that's how they got the information..." Nymeria looked back at the scathing article in the newspaper. "And just who is this...  _Vivienne de Fer_?"

"A politician. Those words in the article were taken directly from her own mouth. She will be at the conference, leading the people in pressing us to give up the orb to Divine Justinia."

"I can’t believe this! Why is she trying smear us?”

“She plays for majority vote. She's running for Skyhold mayor this coming election, so one can take a strong guess to surmise what her motives could be. Unfortunately, she’s the least of our problems right now.” Cassandra sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. “The smuggling and our exploitation is very bad news for us. Fortunately, the good news is we have got another situation that may negate some of this bad press. You and I have been asked to take part in the remediation.”

“What? _Me_? What - what exactly will I be doing…?”

Nymeria wished she didn't sound like such a stuttering idiot during times of urgency.

“A conference is going to be held with well-known scholars in ancient history. They want to examine the orb. I'm told if they find possible reason for its safekeeping they will arrange for it's transfer under the Divine's care. I'm sure Hawke was going to have it examined either way; we just didn't know the circumstances could lead it to happen this soon.”

"I'm sure we extracted as much as we could from the orb anyway."

Nymeria sighed, looking at the article in her hands and glancing at the blurry pictures. No doubt articles as scathing as these were already surfing the webs. She just hadn't been up-to-date with any social media networks since... well, since being with Bull last night. And since all of this happened overnight, no one could really blame her for being out of the loop.

"So you want me to be at a conference with you?" Nymeria shot Cassandra a skeptical look. "Seriously?"

"As of now, you're the one spearheading it's discovery since Athenril seems indefinitely... indisposed." Cassandra cleared her throat awkwardly. "Don't worry, it won't be in front of a huge audience. Just the press."

"Great." Nymeria tried to sound confident, but she honestly hated making speeches. And she had never been in front of more than one camera before, let along hundreds.

Cassandra pointed to the news broadcasting on the screen in their lobby. The headline blinked:

 

**SKYHOLD CITY'S NEWEST DISCOVERY:**

**DIVINE JUSTINIA HOLDS PRESS CONFERENCE FOR MYSTERIOUS NEW ARTIFACT**

 

"The Divine herself will be there?" Nymeria's mouth was gaping open. Her head was spinning from all the news she was receiving. The screen flashed again to scenes of their initial project extraction - with the silver spire for their portal falling down and the scientists in the room running for their lives. 

"Cullen's too indisposed with you-know-what to handle it, so we'll be going instead."

"Is that - their camera footage - is that a recording of our extraction?" Nymeria asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes," Cassandra did not look pleased. "The Red Jenny was not hired to play around this time. The even managed to get a hold of our security footage."

"I can't believe this... So, I take it Alexius is angry?" Nymeria wondered aloud.

"I'm not informed enough to say." Cassandra told her, though Nymeria suspected she wasn't being entirely truthful. "But we need to fix this. With luck, giving the artifact over to the Divine will work in our favor and offset the bad press. And if it doesn't, the least we can do is inform the media that we were not aware of Athenril's actions and that the orb has been given to someone the public views as a more responsible party."

"And the citizens won't be as focused on our experiments." Nymeria nodded. "Gotcha."

"Alexius is making the public announcement of our so-called 'surrender' to the public. Come, we need to be at the city hall." Cassandra said. "I have no doubt that the police force is on their way too."

Nymeria nodded and followed Cassandra out the elevator. 

Her phone buzzed to alert her of the newest article surfacing on The Daily Inquisitor's online digest:

 

**BREAKING NEWS: MASS BREAKOUT IN VINMARK MOUNTAINS PENITENTIARY!**

**ALL OF THEDAS ON FULL ALERT**

Nymeria grimaced as she clamored into the van with Cassandra and the rest of her crew.

She couldn’t help getting an uneasy feeling about this.


	6. The Riftstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prepare for the press conference, Nymeria meets with a scholar and their discussions get a bit heated.

To be the Head of Security at a advanced Science and Research Tech company worth millions of dollars like Skyhold Enterprises left little to nothing for the imagination. One could only surmise the level of concentration, hard work, and perseverance needed to manage all forty-five thousand employees.

From the beginning of every morning Leliana was involved in background scans, baggage checks, technical difficulties regarding firewall safety, and the security of confidential research studies. There was more than enough on her plate to say the least.

So when she arrived at the entrance of the impressive skyscraper with its silver glass windows and large gray 'SKYHOLD ENTERPRISES INC.' plating on the marble walls, Leliana was expecting her usual routine. Unfortunately, fate had played a huge joke on her.

She stepped into her office at 5am in the morning, just in time to down her first cup of morning coffee. She turned on her computer, listening unintentionally to her morning security crew discuss their rugby game with the downtown police officers later that night. When the system booted up, it took Leliana less than three seconds for her computer to boot, and even lesser for her to realize _something had gone terribly wrong._

She called the technical services department immediately, only to slam down the phone seconds later when she realized that  _of course_ it was 5'o'clock in the fucking morning and no one but her morning security crew were in the building. 

It was obvious they had been hacked. The first sign was her anti-malware scanners going haywire - they were horrifically inaccurate, with exploits less than 24 hours old.

The second sign was far worse: Immediately upon her sign-in was a antivirus warning for malicious software.

At least, it looked like a antivirus warning, except the message made little sense to the outside eye:

 _The nightingale sings_  
_A melancholy lament_  
_For it's broken home_

To say she was enraged would've been a drastic understatement.

She was absolutely, murderously livid.

Leliana let out a agitated groan.

She just about wanted to flip over her entire desk in a fit of rage, which was very uncharacteristic of her usual calm and calculated personality at work. 

It wouldn't have been a big deal, except that the hackers managed to get past the firewall. The breach could've been overlooked, except that it was obvious their hackers had gotten their hands on the sweet newproject that SEI had been working on. They probably already sold it for at least a million dollars to the public media. The firewall could be reconstructed and they would have to reorder new equipment for company security.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

No, the worst part was th _e Nightingale._

Leliana's digital personal had been mentioned. 

_They, the Red Jenny, knew who she was._

Leliana had not heard that name for a long time. In fact, it probably had been ten years since. Her past had finally come back to her in most unfortunate circumstances. 

She was Head of Security for a reason: Leliana herself had been a damn-good hacker back in her youth. There was nothing she couldn't have found out; she had a rap sheet as long as Alexius' annual electricity bills. But that was neither here not there.

Leliana frowned, pacing back and forth at her monitor and thinking quickly - and tactfully - of how to dilute the situation.

She needed Josie's help on this one.

The letters blinked on her screen innocently, but she knew this would not be the end of it.

* * *

Cassandra's car had a mini television screen suctioned onto the ceiling. The air freshener dangling from her rearview mirror made it smell like fresh pine. For one who held an executive position in such a huge company, one would assume she had a better vehicle than a simple black four-wheeler. The seats were a dull, gray leather and the model was outdated. The interior was about as messy as one would expect from a woman relentlessly pursuing professionalism; it was spotless.

However, the cleanliness of Cassandra's car wasn't a concern. Nymeria's eyes were glued on her tablet's screen the entire ride to the city hall. They had been following the media backlash against Skyhold Enterprises and the decision on who would have custody over the orb. Of course, Skyhold Enterprises' involvement in the situation was currently extremely negative:

**BREAKING NEWS:**

**SEI EXPERIMENTATION ON DANGEROUS TICKING BOMB?**

 

Varric had been texting her updates on Athenril's situation along the way:

 

**—Varric 9:01 pm**

She's being held in the Skyhold County Jail in the North Precinct. There's going to be a hearing Friday morning.

They're probably going to call you in for questioning. Athenril wants to talk to you too.

 

**—Nymeria 9:03 pm**

So I'm told. I have no idea how to prepare for that, but I assume it won't be as bad as talking to Divine Justinia herself

and getting reamed at in front of the entire world.

I'll be at the station after this shitshow is over with, I guess...

 

**—Varric 9:06 pm**

You're going to the conference? Take my advice - give up the orb.

It's already done enough harm as it is.

 

**—Varric 9:28 pm**

You'll need to come to court as a witness for Athenril.

Good thing SEI has enough money to afford lawyers.

 

**—Nymeria 9:30 pm**

After this? I'm not too sure SEI will have money for anything.

 

**—Varric 9:31 pm**

Trust me. You guys are fine.

 

Well, Varric  _did_ have a point. SEI _did_ had enough money to last a lifetime. But this backlash had to be dealt with if they wanted to generate more and keep their sponsors.

"Alexius is on his way." Cassandra said, stuffing her phone back into her pocket, one hand on the wheel. "He'll be making a live announcement. Cullen and his unit will be there to escort us."

"Great. So I won't need to be there?" Nymeria spoke a little toohopefully.

"No, we still need you to talk to the Skyhold Historical Society."

"Great," Nymeria deeply exhaled. "So a bunch of crusty old codgers pretensciously telling me all the inconsistencies of our research? I guess I _could_ be handling worse..."

"Alexius has been forced to turn over the orb to the Divine. He should have been the one making the announcement in the first place." 

"Well, I suppose the public kinda forced his hand in this either way." Nymeria sighed. "Still, I would've liked to study the orb just a  _little_ more."

"Trust me - after hearing what the Champion had to say about it, I think we're better off without it in our hands. It's dangerous. I am sure the Divine will have better ways of protecting it."

Cassandra pulled into the large city hall parking lot. They parked close to the rear entrance of the city hall. There were a lot of broadcast vans parked at the entrance, waiting like sharks at sea.

Nymeria unbuckled herself, rolling her eyes.

"Short of drawing a line of lyrium dust around it to 'ward off evil spirits'," She used air quotations. "I don't see the Chantry being capable of protecting it any better than we did."

The moment she mentioned her thoughts to Cassandra, Nymeria had to bite her lip to punish herself for speaking of tactlessly. She knew Cassandra was devout. They never really talked about faith, so this was the first time Nymeria voiced her own opinions so openly. But Cassandra didn't seem too bothered by Nymeria's lack of piety. If she did, she certainly didn't show it.

Nymeria was never one for faith and devotion, even when she was a child living with her clam. So much of her job relied heavily on factual study anyway. But then again, Cassandra remained a devoted Andrastian so that assumption was neither here nor there.

"We have to give the orb up, which means announcing an allegiance with the Chantry." Cassandra pulled the keys from the ignition. She then threw on a pair of shades and a black skullcap before exiting the vehicle. "Come, let's go through the back. The paparazzi may not know what you look like, but they sure as day know my face by now." 

Nymeria followed closely behind her, slamming the door behind her and hearing the doors 'click' close. 

"There's Cullen." Cassandra pointed. "With Alexius close behind them. The paparazzi will be more focused on them than us; let's go around. When we're inside, I will take you to the conference room and then rejoin with Alexius while you talk to the historians waiting there. The Divine will be here, and she will need time to get ready for the media. Cullen's unit have already made it inside and the police will be everywhere. It may not be pleasant or easy. I hope you're ready."

"As ready as I can be, I suppose..." Nymeria replied nervously.

It was raining heavily outside. Her research papers, tucked in their manila folder, were getting soaked already. 

This was already starting out unpleasantly.

* * *

Solas tapped his fingers impatiently on the empty table.

He was the only one in the conference room, waiting for the arrival of the Research Executive from Skyhold Enterprises. Due to the severity of the issue and the high-profile of those involved, he had insisted that he himself be the one to discuss the artifact with SEI for the sake of privacy, with the promise of coming back to the council with his findings later. Morrigan was obviously against this idea, but her objections were overruled.

With his luck, the researcher responsible for Alexius' project wouldn't think to bring an entourage of companions to explain to Solas  _his own_ orb. As if the idea of having incompetent historians swarming around something that belonged to him wasn't irritating enough, the last thing Solas needed was a bunch of scientists trying to explain something they knew nothing about. 

His fingers ran over his gray, knit wool weather, picking at the fuzzy lint that picked up along the sleeves and pulling them out. He was almost tempted to check his phone to see the time but decided against it; he didn't need to see another surprise email from Morrigan, threatening to expose him. She would only be adding oil to the fire by incensing his wrath. It wasn't as though he didn't have secrets over her he could use to retaliate anyway. Still, it was better if he proceeded cautiously.

Regardless, Solas was in a particularly foul mood that morning because along his way to the conference room, he had passed the Skyhold City History display lobby. He scoffed at their inaccurate retelling of the Fall of Arlathan, a mixture of sadness and anger overwhelming him momentarily. He wanted to crush the miniature replica of the fallen city in his annoyance of its oversimplification of its architecture and culture.

"Hello! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!"

The door to the conference room clicked open and Solas turned to greet who he assumed was the lead researcher in charge at Skyhold Enterprises.

Aaaaand _of course_ she's Dalish. He was almost tempted to roll his eyes.

"Nymeria Lavellan," She reached out to shake his hand. "I assume you are from the Skyhold Historical Society?"

"Yes. I'm in charge of assessing your project." He answered, taking her hand for a split second to find it slightly wet from the rain. "I was initially hired to come to your facility this week, but it seems I'm now here to examine your research on this supposedly destructive ancient artifact."

"The Divine hired you? Or Skyhold Enterprises?"

"Well, the Skyhold Historical Society is being sponsored by Divine Justinia, so I suppose she would be our benefactor. I'm a member of the Skyhold Historical Society's council." He answered, watching her straighten out her slightly wet hair. 

How old was this woman? She barely looked thirty. How could she have come to occupy such a high position at so young an age? Of course, Solas himself had become a council member in the Skyhold Historical Society  _and_ taught adjunct classes at Skyhold University at a young age too, so he wasn't really at liberty to judge. Perhaps he could give her the benefit of the doubt?

She stared at him for a split second and he wondered if she was passing judgments on him as well. 

"I hadn't imagined I'd be meeting another Dalish here," She smiled, seemingly pleased with the discovery. _"En'an'sal'en."_

He frowned at her false assumption. " _Tel’ame ahn silas_ _._ " He replied calmly.

She blinked for a second at his words, her expression suddenly confused and surprised.

"I am not Dalish." He cleared his throat.

 _Stop. Are you aware how peculiar your actions seem?_ He yelled at himself.  _Who cares if she thinks you're Dalish?_

"You're... not Dalish...?" She repeated slowly, even more confused. "Uh, I apologize - it's just... most city elves don't know el'vhen."

"I'm not a city elf." He replied, unable to stop himself from correcting her.

The voice in his head screamed: _Just let her assume and go along with it! Delavir!_

"Oh, I just assumed-"

"You assumed wrongly." 

"Um... sorry?" She frowned and scrunched her face at him, clearly not tolerant of his abrasiveness. She did not sound sorry at all.

"We digress. So, you are from Skyhold Enterprises?" He cleared his throat, changing the subject. "You're their lead researcher in this project?"

"As of right now, yes." She reverted to a professional, more reserved tone and pulled the manila folder from under her arm and placed it on the table.

"So then, shall we discuss your research?"

"Yes," Her brows were furrowed as she shifted through the papers from her folder. "Here are pictures of the orb. We'll be making the transfer sometime in the next few days. We recovered it nearly a week ago and have run extensive tests on it. I've got a few notes on it with me..."

Solas picked up a sheet of practically indecipherable words from her pile of papers. Half the page was soggy from the rain - he liked the smell of rain. Unfortunately, the unprofessional quality of her research left him feeling a little displeased. It was like receiving a baseless, incoherent research paper covered in dirt from one of his students.

"... Honestly, we would've gotten more conclusive results to its purpose and origin if we were just given a few more days worth of time to finish our project." She was muttering softly. 

"And just what exactly were you planning on doing with the artifact?" He asked.

She looked up from her papers to shoot him a look of bewilderment.

"You mean, you don't know? You haven't kept up with the news? It's been all over TV since last night!"

He did not like her condescending tone. But then again, he didn't exactly introduce himself as the most easy-going acquaintance.

"I regret to say that I was stuck at work all night." He told her. "And I don't own a television to keep track of such things."

She laughed at him - _laughed_!

"You don't even have a phone?" She asked, disbelieving.

"I do." He huffed and pulled his outdated mobile device from his pocket to show her. "But I don't keep up with social or popular media."

"You mean you have no idea what's going on." She ousted him.

"Oh, I have an inkling. I assure you. I wouldn't be here otherwise." There was a threatening twinkle in his eye. "I've been off the grid since last night as I was dealing with a new archaeology pieces that arrived at the museum so you'll have to excuse my ignorance. Would you care to enlighten me?" His voice was so sweet it was unnerving and incredibly insincere. He wasn't an impatient man, but if she was insistent on degrading his intellect he would have to deliver a lecture that she would not soon forget. 

She wrinkled her nose at him and replied: "Alright then: As you know, Skyhold Enterprises has been conducting experiments on inter-dimensional travel for years. Our sponsors and investors have put great stock in us to find alternative, more effective and efficient methods of travel - and even transportation if the opportunity exists."

"I'm aware of your company endeavors." He crossed his arms. "I've read about your past project in the papers. However, inter-dimensional travel is a most difficult task that will require both willpower and intellect. If the knowledge is nonexistent to begin with, all efforts to achieve such fruitless ends will only end in failure."

"Well, we certainly do  _not_ lack either." She reclined in her chair, crossing her arms to mirror his stance. 

He frowned.

"How else do you think we managed to dig out this orb?" She asked smugly.

 _Me,_ he answered quietly in his mind. _You found it because of me._   _Because I told Alexius of it. Because I subtly suggested if he opened it, it may lead him to his son. I lacked the technology capable, but I never suspected he'd be able to actually do it ..._

"So you achieved inter-dimensional travel with the orb? You've been able to... ?" He asked, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"Not yet," She told him, shaking her head. "We've had theories, but because of this debacle it seems it'll be hard for us to test them for a while."

Solas shifted through some more of the papers splayed out on the table before them.

"I suspect the orb is a tool for opening portals. Just  _one_  stable portal is all we'd need to achieve what we need. Last time we made our own transmitter from scratch - that is the blueprint for that one. Now  _this_ one is the new one we've drawn up..." She pointed to another sheet. The elaborate designs were impressive, though it was hard for Solas to admit it openly. "When we used the old transmitter design for our first extraction, we were barely able to get the orb before the portal collapsed."

"It must've collapsed due to the excessive abnormal pressure between realms. A dangerous endeavor, indeed." Solas blankly replied, still looking through her research notes. Fortunately, some of her scribbles were easier to decipher than others. That, and the papers were starting to dry.

"You're more knowledgeable in this than I thought. I'm impressed."

He almost scoffed, but he remained vigilant and professional instead:

"And you intend to use it for more 'extractions'?"

"No," She shook her head again. "We - that is, Alexius - want to use it to open a stable portal to the Fade, with preventative measures for the ghouls of course. But those ideas are still in the works. My observational data tells me that the orb can be used with a better, more structured transmitter easily. See the gravitational waves in this reading?"

"Yes."

"They came from the orb when we gave it a small test-run." She shuffled more papers around him, her excitement starting to show. "Those waves coincide with  _these_. And when they line up perfectly like that, it means there's stability in the atmosphere. See?"

"Ah, you think the orb can be used as a stabilizing agent?" He asked.

"I  _know_ it can."

 _Clever girl,_ he thought.  _I will give her credit where it's due._

 _"_ Too bad I won't be able to get my hands on it after this." She said, exasperated. "And to think we were _so_ close!"

"I am sure you can make an argument for it somehow. Skyhold Enterprises is neither lacking in monetary funds or lawyers." The words came out colder than he intended. 

"Am I mistaken in saying that you seem upset in all this?" She asked boldly, crossing her arms again and eyeing him cautiously. 

He shook his head, a smirk emerging. "Not at all. I am, in fact, very impressed by your work. You've managed to find out a lot about the item."

"Well, science usually is fairly straight-forward." She replied. He swore she rolled her eyes at him just then. "Though you don't seem at all impressed."

"If I seem displeased, I apologize. I only wonder how we both came to the same conclusions in such a short manner of time." He stared confidently into her eyes from across the conference table. 

"Meaning...?" She rose a brow. 

"Well, since this morning I've had the opportunity of examining the orb from photographs and research reports. I had suspicions of its capabilities from my readings, and you just affirmed that I am not the only one who thought the orb to be a stabilizing tool."

"So you already knew? Then why ask to discuss my research?" She asked irritably.

"I wanted to get a second opinion." He said. "To confirm my own theories, so to speak."

"And you found out about all this on your own?" She asked, frowning. 

"Yes." He answered. "The photographs were very informative. I can't wait to see the real thing up-close. Do not forget that I am a scholar of ancient history." 

"And you can tell all that just by looking at photos?" She arched a brow, her tone of disbelief was obvious. Either that, or she didn't want to give him the benefit of her being impressed at his aptitude.

"I had suspicions," He told her. "They were mere theories, mind you. I simply had a few ideas about it and one of them lined up with your research."

She stared at him as though he had just told her a lie.

"Aside from its potential," He reclined in his seat. "Do you know anything else out about the stone? Particularly pertaining to its antiquity?"

"I know that it's of ancient elvhen origin, if that's what you want to hear."

He chuckled. "So it's actual purpose remains a complete mystery for you." 

"Isn't that why you're here? To enlighten me?" 

"Oh? So you  _are_ interested in the orb's original purpose?"

"Yes, though I don't understand why you have to be so smug about it." 

She called him out on his pretentiousness, which was not something that happened to him often. Mostly that was because he was often correct about most things. Not many people dared to challenge his ideas and theories because so much of what he wrote and talked about seemed plausible and, although not recorded in textbooks, historically accurate. He was used to people taking what he said as gospel, so the fact that she doubted so much of his confidence both annoyed and amused him.

"I only question your resolve to understand the orb's creation." He told her. "After all, the origins of such ancient artifacts could prove useful in further understanding its intended usage. And to be disinterested in such weakens your profession. Being Dalish, I would assume you'd be interested in its history as it  _is_ a part of your heritage to say the least."

She laughed again, and he frowned. 

"Our professions are different; I don't understand the purpose of why you are comparing them. Besides, who said I wasn't interested in its origin?" She crossed her legs beneath the table. "I've done research on the stone in person.  _You've_ only had photographs to study. Unless you're telling me you know more about it just by looking at two-dimensional photographs?"

"Do not be so surprised," He smiled. "In my studies, I've come across many designs like the ones found on the stone. As such, I do not need to see the physical stone in-person to decipher it's meaning when the knowledge already persists in my head. I can understand the meaning of these designs completely."

This time she _actually_ rolled her eyes at him. 

"And its purpose...?" She asked.

"Exactly as you would expect. It is called a 'Riftstone'. That is what the designs etched into the surface mean. It functions as a travel tool, though not necessarily the way your company endeavor in using it." 

"Well, good for you Sherlock." 

He ignored her sarcasm. Instead, he crossed his hands together and asked her:

"So now that you have this knowledge of the orb's origin, do you still intend to give it to the Divine?"

"That's not up to me." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though if it were, I wouldn't give it to her in the first place. I'd rather have it to research."

"And do _what_ with it afterward? Experiment more on it? Take it back to your clan?"

She laughed. "You would assume I'd take it to back to my clan? After working so hard to keep it a secret and doing those experiments here on it? I know the Dalish would want to take possession of the orb in a heartbeat. Yes - If I were truly a die-hard Dalish, I'd be lugging the stone back to my clan and tucking it away in a china cabinet along with all the rest of my treasure!"

"But... you aren't?" He rose a brow. "A so-called 'die-hard Dalish', I mean."

"Nope. Not interested. I'm not _that_ kind of Dalish." She told him. "And  _you're_ stereotyping us quite a bit, don't you think?"

"I apologize, I merely assessed with you being Dalish - and a First from what I've gathered - I assumed you would be adamant in handing the Riftstone to your clan over the Chantry."

"Well, even though deciding who gets the stone isn't up to me," She replied smugly, using his words tauntingly:  _"You assumed wrongly."_

 _Ah,_  he placed a hand over his mouth, a small smile cracking on the sides of his lips.  _She's got me there._

"But you  _are_ aDalish First." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, well... it was pushed onto me. I didn't ask for it." She replied. "I've also studied outside of my clan since youth. My Keeper insisted I broaden my horizons before I came back. Of course, he was assuming that I _would_ come back afterwards." She laughed mischievously, in a way that was oddly reminiscent of Solas himself as a youth.

"You are running from your clan?" He asked.

"No," She frowned again. "I'm not running. And before you say anything about it, I'm not shrinking from my duties either. I report when I'm asked and do what my keeper asks me - but only within reason. Just sometimes it's hard to determine what _is_ reasonable and what  _isn't_ with your keeper. _There_ lies my problem."

"I see."

"Anyways, we're not here to discuss my life problems." She snorted, waving off the topic. "We're here to discuss the status of the orb - which, we all know it'll be in the hands of the Divine by week's end - and what we have thus far uncovered from our research. I'd say between you and I we've uncovered some interesting facts and a generally better understanding on it now. I'm hoping a public statement of these discoveries will disperse the negativity the populace has. You?"

"Well, that _was_ what the plan was." Solas nodded.

"Ha, you mean we're on the same page? And here I thought you were going to tell me how old the bloody thing was and how it was dangerous, yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"That, too." 

"You think after the public statement of it's mystifying-but-perfectless-harmless powers are announced they'll let us have it back?" Nymeria asked hopefully.

"The Riftstone is not a toy, da'len." He frowned. "Though it is not as dangerous as the public is making it, playing around with inter-dimensional travel and the Fade can be a dangerous thing. I'm sure you already are aware of this, but reiterating it doesn't hurt. The ghouls are nothing compared to what else you may find in the Fade. Too much interaction between the two worlds can be harmful. In the old days of Arlathan, these orbs were presumably used for travel, but some may lead to darker corners of the world - you never know where it will lead you to." 

"Gee, you sound like a Keeper." She snorted. "Teaching the old ways? Are you about to tell me a old story of the Fall of Arlathan? Don't bother, my Keeper Arlanan has told me plenty to last a lifetime."

"That, I highly doubt. The Dalish are rarely correct in their teachings to hold onto the old ways." He told her. "I study Ancient History; it is based on factual evidence, artifacts, and retrieved manuscripts. There is no superstition and misconstrued words in my line of work."

"And my research _isn't_?" She rose a brow.

"No, I am merely telling you that the Riftstone may be dangerous in the wrong hands."

She snorted. "Ha! You speak as though you think I _didn't_ know that. Trust me, I'm well-aware. The Champion of Kirkwall came by our facilities to  _personally_ tell us that it was dangerous, so I think that lesson's been ingrained pretty well. Still, the Divine is someone everyone trusts; we have no choice but to give it to her anyway."

"I can understand that logic."

"We can't keep it." She paused. "And discussing this isn't the reason why we're here."

"No, but I think I've got what I needed." Solas stood from his chair. "On behalf of the Skyhold Historical Society, I will bring the information to the Divine and she can disperse all worry the populace have about the Riftstone - hopefully immediately."

"Great," Nymeria stood as well. "I'm glad that went... well? Whatever, I'm just glad it's over with."

He chuckled for the first time before her. 

"I ... apologize for my abrasiveness earlier. I haven't had my coffee and I pulled an all-nighter. When you get as old as I am, everything becomes harder..."

"Words from the old and wise,  _hahren_?" She smirked.

He smiled slightly.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Lavellan." He told her, shaking her hand again. "Hopefully, we will meet again sometime."

He turned and started walking towards the door.

"Oh! I didn't catch your name!" She called after him.

He stopped at the door. For a moment, he considered giving her a pseudonym or just leaving without saying another word. But she would unmistakably find out either way, so there was really no point in hiding it.

"Solas," He returned to the table and set down his business card. "Come visit me at the Museum of Ancient History sometime. I think you'll like it."

"I will, thanks." She took his card. 

And with that, he exited the conference room, a slight whistle from his lips and a spring in his step.

It had been a while since he felt young again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish phrases used:
> 
> En'an'sal'en - Blessings.
> 
> Tel’ame ahn silas - I am not what you think.
> 
> Delavir - bad way, stupid, nonsensical 
> 
> Credit goes to fenxshiral for the incredibly in-depth elvhen language lexicon that I probably didn't read enough to comprehend in its entirety.


	7. Civil Rights & Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria deals with her keeper and Solas reveals his intentions.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is very heavy on politics, particularly on the subject of elvhen civil rights (if you have trouble following along, just think X-Men).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize as I may've altered previous chapters to mold the overall story. I glossed over more of FenxShiral's Elvhen Lexicon and changed Nymeria's Keeper's name slightly. I also sprinkled a few more hints of the Dalish civil right reforms to tie it all together.
> 
> Other than that, Fen'Harel's name is mentioned early on in chapter one and his profession as a thief is the hugest change to the overall plot. But the details are minor and easily decipherable through context clues in future chapters.
> 
> I promise I will stop re-editing everything. This is the last time, I promise.

To say Iron Bull was annoyed would've been a understatement.

He was rarely angry. Most of his crew knew that Bull was pretty easy-going and lax: As long as the job gets done and government paychecks keep sending, he could care less  _how_ things go done - Just as long as the results were conclusive and his people were doing their jobs.

But Krem immediately noticed the Chief was in no mood to fool around and crack jokes. That's why most of his crew were working their asses off at the station. They had submitted numerous tickets for forensic examinations and gone through all the evidence files for this case.

In short, the Skyhold Enterprise Smuggling case - though not exactly #1 in priority for SEI - was pretty clear-cut and obvious: Athenril, their Lead Researcher and Developer, had been caught red-handed smuggling red lyrium that morning right in the middle of King Cailan Park.

Krem had been the one who texted him that morning about the situation. He had taken Athenril into custody and warned Bull of the relentless paparazzi and reporters involved in the case. To top it off, Athenril was not willing to cooperate with them until she had a lawyer present. Even though she was in their custody, they were only legally allowed to detain her for 72 hours maximum. She was lawfully allowed to a trial for a proper verdict, which Bull was dead-sure would end in at least a ten-year sentence. After all, she had been smuggling  _red_ _lyrium._

It wasn't like dealing Spindle-weed or Lyrium Dust: This was hard, refined, pure  _red_ lyrium. It was the worst of the worst. Just being near it was harmful to the body. And she was smuggling it in the broad daylight under some tree, at a huge, highly-populated park. 

 _What a fucking moron,_ Bull thought, shaking his head.

"Chief, her lawyer's on the way. What now?"

"Great," He huffed irritably. "We've got no choice but to wait..."

Yes, it was good that Skyhold Enterprises had alleviated their bad publicity by giving the orb over to the Chantry in order to appeal to the predominantly Andrastian masses. But on the other hand, the orb was now in the hands of those who knew  _even less_ about the object. How was Divine Justinia going to protect the Riftstone? If it burst, was she going to pray the orb to stop blowing up and killing thousands of people? Somehow, that method seemed more than a little faulty.

Bull frowned at his desk, staring blankly out the window. His coffee cup was empty. He had drank about three cups' full already and his blood was boiling.

He wasn't aware Skyhold Enterprises was the company involved in the smuggling case when he left in the morning - he hadn't thought to ask questions; smuggling cases were usually pretty clear-cut. But the moment he turned on the radio in his car, he immediately knew that he was in a tight spot. The rest of his team knew too - which was probably why they were being so quiet and diligent at the station today. Those rascals.

He and Nymeria never discussed work in-depth, even though there was always overlap when it came to SEI's operations. Much like the rest of her life, Nymeria liked to keep the subject of her job fairly separate from her personal affairs. She seldom talked about what it was that she did at SEI, or about any of their projects. As long as the premise sounded protected and legitimate, Bull assumed SEI had her sign legal waivers to keep her mouth shut, which was understandable. That was why he never prodded her for details on her job - at least that's what he was telling himself at the moment.

Now Bull had to bring her - the de-facto Lead Researcher and Developer at SEI since Athenril was now indisposed - into the station for questioning.

Bringing in his almost-girlfriend into the station for questioning sounded like some kind of a erotic foreplay.

The idea would've made Bull laugh if the situations wasn't going to suck balls.

* * *

It took almost little to no seconds for Nymeria to find information about Solas on the internet. She pulled out her phone the moment she got in the cab after the conference concluded.

_"The Dalish are rarely correct in their teachings to hold onto the old ways. I study Ancient History; it is based on factual evidence, artifacts, and retrieved manuscripts. There is no superstition and misconstrued words in my line of work."_

Why, that pretentious little -

As she periodically replied to messages from Varric, she read through the plethora of articles regarding her new acquaintance, the 'scholar'... or 'professor'... or 'librarian'. Whatever. It seemed he had more than one profession, which meant Solas was either a very sagacious individual or a very indecisive one. For the sake of her own personal feelings, Nymeria voted for the latter.

_"Do not forget I am a scholar of ancient history."_

Who was he to judge her for being negligent to her clan? He had no idea what she had to do. He had no idea how hard her choices were. He was not in a position to judge her, especially since he told her with his nose upturned that he _wasn't_ Dalish. How could he presume to know so much about a culture that he was not even a part of?

She didn't care if he was a scholar or a professor, he had no right!

_"You are running from your clan? ... But you are a Dalish First."_

He had been a judgmental ass, stereotyping her and her culture. The gall! It was very pompous, and not at all becoming for a member of the Skyhold Historical Society. She hoped they weren't all so ostentatious. What business of his was it whether or not she followed the guidelines of Dalish Society to the tee? 

She reported to her clan when necessary but she wasn't about to bend over backwards for the sake of 'tradition'. Dwindling on the past sacrifices any potential for the future. She had grown up with the tales of the Elvhen city of Arlathan - she knew about their downfall, their lost culture, and their lost homeland. It was a shame and tragedy, but she wasn't about to spend the next hundred years clinging desperately on to the past and teaching her children to mourn its loss without doing anything to rebuild it. 

_"I wanted to get a second opinion. To confirm my own theories, so to speak."_

She was both disappointed and intrigued.

On one hand, the way he had introduced himself was inflated and pretentious. If she knew he was going to use 'all-nighter' as an excuse to act rude, then she would've called him out on it sooner. It especially pissed her off knowing that he was merely asking her for her 'professional opinion' in order to corroborate his own speculations. It was like a battle of wit and knowledge - which was definitely _not_ what she signed up for. But then again, she hadn't exactly signed up dealing with any of this political backlash to begin with.

Still, Nymeria couldn't deny that Solas had relevant skills that could aid in her studies, and in-depth knowledge that she never learned during the course of her college degree. She wasn't an idiot; she knew that he held wisdom in areas where she lacked expertise. But his snobby attitude was definitely off-putting.

She wished he could have  _some_ fault other than his sense of entitlement to make her feel at ease. But all she was greeted with was the many articles he had written for well-known publishers over the course of many years:

  * NATURE VS NURTURE (THE DALISH REFORMATION VS. THE PEACETIME RESISTANCE MOVEMENT) 
  * Restoration of the Elvhen City - The Pros and Cons
  * Clan Ghilain Reformation leads to violence against innocent bystanders
  * Dalish Reformation in the Free Marches may mark the beginning of uprising?
  * Upset Dalish Clans Protest the Human Excavation of Arlathan Ruins
  * Scriptures Uncovered in Arlathan Ruins lead of speculation of City's Demise



His most recent work was written in clear, fine print on the screen laying in her hands. She knew she was only tormenting herself by clicking it: 

 

> _While the subject of Elven Civil Rights has been a popular subject of late, the **Dalish Reformation** , a specific group of young Dalish thinkers, have shown the danger they hold once again. Although their cause can be perceived as 'just' for those who have experienced loss and suffering, they are nonetheless a group who would paint the streets red with the blood of innocent bystanders for the sake of 'freedom'._ _Unfortunately, their more compromising counterpart - the **Peacetime Resistance Movement**  - has yet to comment on their actions. While the two groups are not in opposition of each other, they have only furthered the inner turmoil for the Elven populace. _

Nymeria's brows furrowed at the article's cynicism, disliking the defeatist attitude immediately. She skimmed past the long paragraphs describing the prejudices experienced by elvenkind, glossing over the informative explanation that served no other purpose than to reiterate the state of current affairs to the outside eye. 

She herself had experienced unpleasant discrimination while traveling in the darker alleyways of Thedas, so the highly-debated topic was not new for her. Fortunately, she had studied in the more evolved, small-town of Haven where many Dalish elves were widely accepted. But it didn't mean that she, as well as her fellow brethren, hadn't experienced any dangerous situations in their lifetime due to their Dalish origin.

There were many places that welcomed elves - as well as others - as equals. Skyhold City was one such place. Elves that lived in Skyhold City were just as equal as any other human, unlike certain parts of Fereldan and Orlais.

This prejudice against elves (the Dalish in particular) was a actual reoccurring issue all throughout Thedas, and to see the issue being addressed was always favorable because at least it was an issue worth bringing up in the media. That meant people were becoming more and more aware of the inequality. 

Still, fueled by a mixture of jealousy, admiration, and curiosity on where Solas stood as a non-Dalish outsider, she continued skimming:

 

> _In the most basic essence, all elves desire the same end-result (or so I would assume), yet their differences lie in the **how**._
> 
> _The PRM has exemplified its philosophy of nonviolence by seeking to gradually transform society’s fear into respect..._
> 
> _...With time, they hope to someday - slowly but surely - coalesce themselves into the common populace while simultaneously preserving their culture._

_Oh, please._  She rolled her eyes.

The Peacetime Resistance movement was overly-glorified. In actuality, they were a bunch of elderly Dalish who were too old and weak to fight back. The most they had ever done was hold large, white signs in protest. But when things got dicey, they would retreat back to their countryside homes. They were more concerned with the preservation of their own people than _actual_ advancement. 

Frustrated, she closed out of the browser on her phone and instead turned her attention over to the long string of texts:

 

**—Arlanan 11:02 pm**

Da'len it's all over the news. 

PLEASE CALL ME. 

 

**—Varric 11:25 pm**

Lunch break yet? Athenril will be with the detectives for at least another hour. And I'm starving.

 

She looked at the time; she  _was_ pretty hungry now that Varric mentioned it. Besides, she could pull off calling her keeper for another few hours. 

 

**—Nymeria 11:38 pm**

Yes! I'm getting out now! 

The conference went better than I expected!

**—Varric 11:39 pm**

I saw on TV...

at least now the Riftstone isn't a public menace or whatever.

 

**—Nymeria 11:40 pm**

Also, meet me at the Sandpiper Reef? I'm tired of Hanged Man. I need ACTUAL food lol

 

**—Varric 11:40 pm**

Fair enough haha see you there

 

**—Nymeria 11:45 pm**

Just I reserved a table for us. We need to talk about Athenril's case.

 

**—Varric 12:46 pm**

Alright. Can't say I'll know much though, they wouldn't even let me talk to the chief...

 

**—Varric 12:49 pm**

Just passed the city hall in my cab.

You'd think the Dalish would have better worries than to fight over a rock, like - oh, I don't know - the murderer on the loose?

Or the fact that the orb was presumed dangerous this morning?

Or their basic rights being denied in Fereldan? 

No offense.

 

**—Nymeria 12:49 pm**

None taken hahaha

Why do you think I'm holding off calling Arlanan? 

 

**—Varric 12:50 pm**

lol you can't just avoid him forever

**—Nymeria 12:51 pm**

I can sure as the Void try

* * *

The Sandpiper Reef was located in the Marine District of the city due to its obvious predisposition to sea-faring cuisine. It was more lavish than the Hanged Man, but not as expensive as most high-end restaurants located in the heart of the city. The entire exterior was decorated with strings of shells with paintings of stereotypical lighthouses and beaches propped up with hooks. The roof painted a dark grayish blue and the windows were framed with ivory curtains. The illustrious, light-up sign above the large oak double-doors were accompanied by a big, dark blue wooden anchor.

The place was considerably packed, though there were always tables ready for a small party of two on the patio outside. Nymeria took a seat in the corner table overlooking the beachy shores. The view was not necessarily brag-worthy considering it was only noon on a partly-cloudy day. Swarms of people roamed the beaches at this time of day, their arms filled with picnic baskets and blankets. If she had come here in the afternoon, the sunset would've looked beyond surreal.

Just as she was about to text Varric, her phone started to vibrate. 

She glanced at the screen and immediately groaned internally. It was her keeper, of course. Still, she couldn't exactly avoid the call.

Clearing her throat, she slid the green 'accept' icon to the right and pressed the flat screen up against her pointed ear.

"Hello?"

"Da'len?"

"Keeper." She breathed uneasily. "I'm glad you called. I have a lot to te-"

"Levinia's First was here an hour ago and informed me of it all. What is the status of the stone? Is it true you handed it over to their leader?"

Nymeria frowned, sitting up straighter in her chair. "We didn't 'hand it over', keeper. We were found out prematurely. We had no choice - the public demanded it."

"Levinia says you found the orb, did you not? Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've taken it to safety first, before all of this -" 

"Keeper Ghilain is mistaken," Nymeria explained defensively. "I didn't find it _personally_. Skyhold Enterprises found it during one of our experiments and - "

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Her keeper wasn't yelling at her, but the tone of her voice was definitely urgent, and disappointed. "Are you not the lead researcher at Skyhold? The news-"

"Well, no. Not until recently - I'd just got promoted because - well, my boss kind of -" Nymeria cursed at herself internally, hating the way she sounded like a blabbering, nervous mouse when Arlanan bombarded her with so many questions. But she had brought it onto herself by holding off on calling home for so long. 

"It's a complicated story." She breathed finally. "I only got the promotion this morning. The discovery of the Riftstone called for my colleagues' involvement more than my own."

"And the orb? Is it true what was said on the television?"

Nymeria would've chuckled at Arlanan's outdated speech, but the situation wasn't exactly humorous. She knew Arlanan was aware she had been neglecting her First duties in favor of other - more pressing, in her opinion - matters at hand. But she wasn't about to argue with him. 

"Now we must rally together for court. That stone is elvhen in origin. It belongs with our people." Arlanan spoke softly, but it was obvious there was a passive irritation in his tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you of all this sooner,"

Nymeria didn't want all her brethren back at home blaming her for failing to alert them of another Dalish artifact, but...

"But the situation was completely out of my hands. I promise, keeper, if there was any chance I could dissuade them from keeping it I would've. Sadly, my position in the company at the time was minor and there was not much I could say to keep them from containing it for experimentation."

"Still, the fact remains that you should've called me immediately to... oh, it matters little now. The humans would put it behind glass domes and add it to their collection of exotic gems." Arlanan sighed.

Nymeria would've felt terrible for disappointing her clan if she honored traditional Dalish sentiments. But there were other narratives from her past that impeded on her ability to have any emotional attachment to her clan. But she wasn't about to delve into them now.

"We need to preserve what little remains of our past. The orb is a ancient elvhen artifact -"

"Yes, I know, I know. I will do my best, but I can't make promises." Nymeria paused for a millisecond before asking, "Keeper, do you know what exactly it is for?"

"I would need to have a closer look for that, da'len."

"You wouldn't be able to intuit anything from the TV footage? Not even from the pictures?"

"Da'len, I'm a keeper, not a genius." Nymeria swore she heard Arlanan chuckle from the other end, which was a rarity in itself. "I would have to see the stone in person. I would have to hold it in my hands to inspect it closely. Otherwise, there's no possible way I'd be able to decipher anything from just pictures alone. "

 _Unless you're a certain Ancient History scholar,_ Nymeria rolled her eyes.

A light tap on her shoulder made her look up from her conversation.

"Sorry, got held up in the traffic." Varric sat down on the opposite side of the table, hanging the brown satchel strapped on his shoulders on his chair. The Antivan leather looked expensive - a gift, perhaps? Suspicious, but Nymeria would have to ask about it later.

Nymeria greeted him with a silent nod. Varric smiled and fished out his notebook from his bag, fumbling around with some papers from his folders. He ordered a glass of water and asked the waiter to politely come back for their orders.

Meanwhile, Arlanan had started asking her more questions she wasn't prepared to answer:  _Under what circumstances was the stone found? What material was the surface made of? Was the artifact as threatening as the media made it out to be? Had Nymeria managed to get close enough to discern whether the stone predated the Dales, or dated further back to the ages of Arlathan?_

"Can you get me a closer picture of the inscription?" Arlanan asked. "Levinia's First can meet you up there. After last time, you'll have to forgive me for not being able to make such a trip again..."

"I understand, keeper." Nymeria shot Varric a apologetic look. "I would hold off on sending Keeper Ghislain's First though. I can't guarantee you a audience with anyone of importance. After today, the Riftstone will be under airtight security. Even I can't circumnavigate their defensive measures."

Varric rose a brow. _"Are you talking about breaking into top-secret government facilities in broad daylight?"_ He whispered.

 _"No!"_ Nymeria mouthed, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps if I were to get you closer to the orb, your knowledge could help SEI gain a better understanding of-"

"Da'len, I would obtain the orb for our people - not for the sake of one of your experiments." Nymeria could practically hear the disapproval in Arlanan's voice. "If the humans would allow me to inspect it, I would be willing to help if I was guaranteed the option to take back what is rightfully ours."

"But you're a member of the Peacetime Resistance Movement. If you want to coexist with the humans, Skyhold would be the best for the - "

“Da'len, I am glad you have gotten yourself into a community that allows our kind to coexist with humans. But you of all people should understand that integrating ourselves in a environment outside of our comfort zone is near impossible for an entire clan."

"But-"

"If you're so inclined to help ensure the survival of the clan and our people, you should've told us about the stone from the moment your employer dug it out." Arlanan sighed again. Nymeria could imagine him massaging the bridge of his nose as he spoke: "You won’t be First forever, da'len. You need to take your duties as seriously.”

Nymeria said nothing in reply. She knew she had obligations to her clan. As their First, she was supposed to report to them first and foremost. But since getting the job at SEI, she came to realize slowly but surely that there was more for her out here than there would be back 'home'. Deep down, she hoped Arlanan would understand. He had always been accommodating, albeit a bit stubborn and overly-protective.

"At least if we obtain the rights to it, there's a potential that we may be able to sell it back to them for profit.”

Nymeria nearly choked on her water when he said this. Varric looked up and shot her a confused look.

"What? But I thought you said to never sell our history. That stone is part of our heritage, if you sell it..."

“We have no other choices left, Nymeria.” Arlanan's voice grew quiet. "When the Dalish Reformation hears about this - which they undoubtedly have - we'll have to remedy the situation immediately. Our financial situation is nothing to gloat over. In a matter of years - especially this coming winter - we will be desperate. You understand, don't you?”

"Yes," Nymeria let our a long sigh, nodding to herself quietly. 

“Whether you've chosen the Dalish Reform or the Peacetime Resistance, if we continue to fight for our rights against the humans I can only forsee us losing more than we bargain for."

"I haven't chosen - What? No - don't say that..." Arlanan's words sank in as Nymeria finished the rest of her water.

"The Peacetime Resistance can only do but  _so_ much." For the first time Arlanan sounded worried, and tired. "With yet another elvhen treasure seized by the human government, our morale dwindles. Many of our people are inclined to just give up without a fight. More and more of us tire. You are one of the few who have power to sway them - you work closely to people with power, do you not?" _  
_

"Well, not necessarily. But I-"

"Use your connections, da'len. I hate to say Levinia has a point, but now that you've grown close to their Divine, you may be able to sway her judgment."

"What? Keeper, I've only appeared in TV with her publicly for a moment. We didn't even spe-"

"You're the only one who can do this, da'len." 

Nymeria hated it when Arlanan used his pleading tone with her. 

"I can't make promises." She told him again. "But I'll try."

"And  _please_ keep us updated." He reminded.

"I will. _That_ I promise.”

"Tuelanen i'na, da’len. Keep in touch.”  
  
“Nuva es'an ea tas i'na. We'll speak soon."

The phone clicked into silence and Nymeria let out a long sigh, setting her phone down on the table as the waiter came by to refill their glasses.

"That sounded fun." Varric slid his documents back into their folder. 

"Ugh, don't even joke about it." Nymeria rolled her eyes.

They both ordered from the waiter - a extremely tall Qunari woman whose horns were slightly smaller than Bull's. She had a lean, muscular physique which reminded Nymeria of the stories Bull told her of what Qunari women were like back in his homeland. Her stomach turned the moment she was reminded that she would have to see Bull down at the station to visit Athenril.

"So your keeper wants you to, what? Steal the Riftstone?" Varric spoke in a softer voice to avoid raised eyebrows. "That's not even a heist I'd  _want_ to write about. If you pull a move like that, they're likely to start calling _you_ Fen'Harel. Besides, do you know how many precautions they take to protect the Divine's life? It's even more ridiculous than the Queen of Antiva!"

"I _never_ said I was going to do anything like that!" Nymeria rolled her eyes. "You're hearing all of this out-of-context!" 

"Well then, care to explain?" Varric rose a brow.

"Arlanan wants me to get closer to the Divine so that I could persuade _her holiness_ to hand over the Riftstone to the Dalish community. He also wants me to call more often to update him. Same old, same old..."

"Well, you  _were_ on TV with the Divine a few hours ago." He reminded her. "I'm surprised you were able to come in here without people asking you for your autograph."

Nymeria snorted. "Who would ask  _me_ for a autograph? I'm just another knife-ear living in the city."

"Your words, not mine." Varric pointed out. He put his folder back into his bag. 

"Where'd you get the fancy leather bag?" She asked nonchalantly.

"None of your business," Varric winked, settling back into his chair and clasping his hands together. "Never mind me, kid. There's a lot on your plate right now so stop trying to change the subject."

"My keeper wants me to spy on the Divine, my ex-boss just got imprisoned for smuggling red lyrium, I just met the most pretentious jackass this morning,  _and_ I didn't get enough coffee."

"Sums everything up pretty well, I'd say." Varric nodded. "Still, I don't understand why you have to listen to your keeper in the first place. Your loyalties don't seem to lie with the frolicking kind, if you know what I mean..."

"It's complicated." She answered, gulping down more water and pulling apart the bread between her fingers. "I never intended to be a Keeper, but I've been made a First. I never wanted it but here I am. And my keeper and I have some obvious differences in priority, especially when it comes to the issue of Elven rights."

"If there's such a big difference, why don't you just leave?"

"It's not as simple as that, Varric."

"Well, Merrill got herself exiled." Varric shrugged. "I guess you could do the same?"

"I'm not purposefully getting myself excommunicated from the Dalish." She told him. "Just because our beliefs differ from clan to clan doesn't mean I want to give up on the entire Elvhen community. The reformation groups split us up enough already, and Arlanan has a good point: If I have the advantage of meeting prominent people in Skyhold, maybe I can persuade them to -"

"Hand over the Riftstone to the Dalish?" 

"No," Nymeria wrinkled her nose. "The Riftstone is safer here. If it goes to the Dalish it'll only collect dust on a shelf."

"Or we _could_ just toss it back where it came from..."

"That's not what the public would want." Nymeria crossed her arms. "At least when the orb was in our hands, throwing it back into the sea was a viable option. Now that everyone knows about it and the Divine is supposed to receive it, getting rid of it will be even harder. Regardless of our personal wishes, there's nothing we can do about it other than negotiate with her for momentary or joint custody of the artifact for research. And that's _if_ the public has been persuaded that it isn't some ancient Elvhen ticking bomb."

"And the Elvhen Reform? Those two groups will both want a piece of the cake." Varric pointed out. "The Peacetime Resistance were rallying their numbers up in from of the City Hall. And who knows what the Dalish Reformation will do to grab custody of the Riftstone."

"If it's like any of their previous rallies or boycotts, I doubt either will be effective."

"Ouch," Varric smiled. "Not in support of your brethren at all, are you?"

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk," Nymeria snorted. 

"Hey, I'm just having a hard time believing that A) You want to actually become a Keeper and B) that you wouldn't support the Elvhen Reformation at all. I've known you for a few years, kid. I know you a little better than I care to let on, so at least give me credit where it's due."

"Oh? And _pray tell_ , where exactly do you think I stand on the issue, _Mr. Tethras_?" She wrinkled her nose again.

"First of all, don't call me that - that's my dad's name and I'd rather not be reminded of  _him_." Varric raised his fork pointedly at her. "Second, I'd say that you're hiding something juicy from me regarding your decision to become First."

" _Oh man, you sure got me_." She rolled her eyes again.

"Also, I refuse to belief you have no stance in the Elvhen Reform."

"Gee, I sound so mysterious in your mind."

"Mysterious? Nah, I'd describe you as open-minded compared to most Dalish."

"You're generalizing." She pointed out. 

"So then, you support the Dalish Reform?" He deduced. "Because you seem too passionate to be a part of the Peacetime Resistance."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." He paused, taking a sip of the red wine before him. "So? Big question is: why are you in-line for the position of Keeper? No offense, but you've told me how traditional they are, and how you'd rather stay in the city forever. You've got a dream job now, and you haven't been communicating with your clan as much as they'd like you to. It sounds to me like you're trying to edge them out, so why not just come clean?"

"It's complicated." She answered simply, unwilling to divulge the subject any further. 

"Fair enough," Varric replied, raising his hands up in surrender. "I'll get the story out of you someday..."

Nymeria snorted.

"So tell me about the 'jackass' you met this morning." He smiled. 

Nymeria rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since that morning. 

"A member of the Skyhold Historical Society came to meet with me before the conference." She bit into her steak, chewing the asparagus and tasting the mix of juicy flavors mingling in her mouth.

"Oh? How was that? Just one person was enough to determine if the orb was dangerous?"

"Apparently." She shrugged. "Ironic considering all the media backlash we experienced from it this morning."

"He must've been a genius." 

She laughed. "More like a pretentious know-it-all. But his word was enough to convince the Divine."

"Well, that's what you wanted, right?"

"I suppose." She set down her fork for a sip of red wine, picking up the wine glass with her long, dainty fingers. "It would've saved me all this headache if we managed to convince the Divine to hand the orb back over to us. But there was too much public disapproval of SEI for us to make a move like that."

"Well, if the SHS member said it wasn't dangerous, I guess there isn't much to worry about. Maybe he can help you convince the Divine?"

"I doubt it. Besides, I thought you wanted us to toss it back into the Void."

"I still do." Varric told her. "But if there had to be an alternative..."

"Well, Solas wouldn't have helped me either way." She leaned back in her chair, swirling the glass in her hand and watching the maroon fluid dance. "He was surprised when I told him I wouldn't hand over the orb to the Dalish, even though he assumed that was my intention."

"Solas?" Varric frowned.

"Yes, that's his name." She told him. "Here. This is his card."

"I know his work," Varric told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "He's a well-known author in the literary world."

"So I've seen." She huffed. "I did some digging and found his work plastered everywhere online."

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard on him before."

"Well, based on what I've read regarding the Elvhen Reform, I'm inclined to say that my initial impression of him was mixed, if not negative to begin with."

"Huh. I would've thought that you'd like him." Varric replied. "His article on the reform was informative and critical. He kind of likes to do that, you know. Compare and criticize..."

"Without actual solutions?" She reminded, digging out her phone. "I mean, he has reasonable viewpoints of both sides. The Peacetime Resistance that Arlanan is a part of is nothing more than a name." She told Varric. "They haven't actually helped progress the situation, or remedy any of our problems. "

"Well, he obviously echoes your sentiments on that one."

Varric handed her his tablet across the table. That morning's Elvhen Reform article was open on the screen. Nymeria scrolled through the same article she had been reading on her way to the restaurant.

> _... While the Dalish Keepers of the PRM preach communion, they are also guilty of practicing exclusion. It is obvious the Dalish Keepers are afraid exposure to the true nature of humanity, to the abuse and scorn, would sway their young ones from their nonviolent philosophy - and they would be right in worrying. Their hope to someday peacefully co-exist with humans by doing so is futile and naive. Furthermore, to refuse to protect your own life for the sake of 'reform' is suicide, not to mention a utterly foolish juvenile tactic._

His words were far harsher than her thoughts.

"What? How is believing in peaceful coexistence naive?" Nymeria could feel her irritation resurfacing. "I mean, yes - the Peacetime Resistance hasn't really done anything to promote the Dalish lifestyle. But the Dalish Reformation fights for coexistence too! The only difference is the DRM won't lay down and let everyone step all over them."

"Well, the DRM _is_ a bit hot-headed." Varric pointed out.

"I mean, yes. But the bottom line is: freedom and equality is the goal for both parties. Just because the DRM doesn't kiss ass to get what they want doesn't mean they're not fighting the good fight. Besides, compromising with the humans that would harm us would negate the point in all the fighting and bloodshed - it would mean all the Dalish blood spilled had been for nothing. Compared to the Peacetime Resistance, the Dalish Reformation has at least made their point obvious."

"Don't keep reading, then." Varric warned.

She looked down at the screen again, unable to resist.

Obviously, the article disagreed:

> _... the Dalish Reformation Movement seem to do nothing but instill fear to the populace, which sounds more like a detriment than a benefit. Their motto, 'Never Again Shall We Submit' is blasphemous and in fact, a historically inaccurate misnomer - not to mention a insult to their ancient elvhen heritage._
> 
> _The philosophy of the Dalish Reformation only serves to encourage needless bloodshed from both humans and elves alike (Dalish or not), without consideration for how barbaric such methods pose to their already-tarnished image. This is asinine – when city elves are attacked or verbally criticized by those who do not understand what they do not know, retaliating violence with more violence breeds only fear and more violence - a intrinsic lesson even the most common education can provide._

"What?"

Her cheeks grew hot in reading such disagreeing, unpleasant words. She had read many articles debating the argument of both the Peacetime Resistance and Dalish Reformation movements. She was aware of the arguments made on both sides and knew which side she stood with. 

Still, she seldom argued with people about politics - to be honest, she hated politics in general. However, it was the bystanders who opted to choose no side at all that hindered the advancement of such movements. They were neither supportive nor useful.

>   _By underestimating the capacity of human fear, the Dalish would lead their own people to perjury and extinction faster than the fall of Arlathan. They would become slaves to those who would show them no mercy at the behest of a few hot-headed reformation leaders who have little knowledge how social reform actually works_.
> 
> ... _Both philosophies remain to be a guileless attempt for popular attention without an effective, actual result._

"So he would rather, what? Opt out? Side with neither? Do nothing?" She huffed. "Because that's _so_ constructive."

She rolled her eyes, feeling increasingly angry. 

"Don't look at me, I didn't write it." Varric shrugged.

"Ugh, I can't believe that I _actually_ got along with such a nonchalant, passive person for even a milli-second."

"That bad, huh?"

She shook her head in disdain. It was particularly disappointing because she thought Solas seemed like the kind of person who  _wanted_ to help; he seemed to be someone who had so much potential wisdom that it oozed so pretentiously through his teeth. But obviously she had only met him once and her initial perception of him gave him far too much credit.

"Anyway," Varric set his white cloth napkin aside and pushed their empty plates aside. He brought out a new folder from his bag and opened it to give Nymeria some materials.

"What's this?" She asked, wiping her mouth with her own napkin. 

"Athenril's files." He told her. "This is all the information I've got about her case. Not all of this is legitimate, mind you."

"I expected nothing less from you, Varric." She smiled. "Thank you; this will be helpful."

"Don't thank me yet, kid. You're not going to like the case they've got against her..." 

* * *

The news had updated within minutes after the conference ended. 

It hadn't been easy to persuade the Divine to denounce the Riftstone as a threat. Fortunately, with a few well-thought-out words and repeated verbatim from multiple sources, Solas managed to get his point across in time for the cameras to flicker on. Though he didn't care to admit it, Morrigan and Empress Celene had a hand in the conference as well, albeit behind the scenes.

Still, he wasn't about to linger around the City Hall long enough for the cameras to turn his way. He had been careless enough this afternoon. He knew that by getting so close to the public eye, he was beginning to wander too close to the sun. 

He passed by the large, loud crowds clamoring in front of the City Hall doors. The Skyhold Police Department had sent barely enough men to take care of the mobs. Most of the picket-holding protesters were elven, he noted. 

He sighed, slamming the door to his car shut.

The Dalish Reform and the Peacetime Resistance. What a utter waste of time... His people had lost everything, and now clung desperately to anything that was remotely construed as Elvhen.

He glanced over at the poorly-printed pictures of the Riftstone Nymeria Lavellan had handed him and scoffed.

He had been in possession of the Riftstone since he was a child. It had been his all along. 'Solas' had merely been his alter-ego, his means to collect artifacts and scriptures for study.

He had never planned on handing the orb over to Skyhold Enterprises Inc., let alone make its existence known to the public. However, having SEI use the orb in their portal-building experiments was the best and quickest way for him to unlock its powers. Even though he, more than anyone else, possessed the knowledge of the orb, in order to use the Riftstone's power Solas had had no choice but to subtly feed Alexius information on the stone until SEI got their hands on it. From there, Solas knew Alexius would be able to create a stable portal to the beyond.

And once that was done, Solas would be able to restore Arlathan. The Elvhen people of old would be revived, and through it he could rejoin them. The Dalish and City elves would appear to be irrelevant factions when that happened. 

He could essentially erase it all. All of the Elvhenan would be reunited as one, and he would no longer need an alter-ego at all.

 _Fen'Harel, indeed_. He frowned. 

 _What a ill-conceived name_ , he thought as he sped past the rioting crowds.

His looting of elvhen treasures had initially come with the common assumption that he was a human stealing from the elves, which did not help human-elven relations. So when it was revealed that the master thief was elven due to a slip-up on his part, elven-human discrimination escalated greatly. This was the cause of rebellion, and thus his given title.

Blasphemous as it was, the Dalish gave him the notorious title  _Fen'Harel_  because they scorned him. And who could blame them? He ritually stole their ancestral treasures for hoarding, gathering them for his own personal collection.  

Solas shook his head sadly.

 _God of Rebellion_ indeed. _How ironic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen phrases used:  
> Tuelanen i'na - Creators be with you  
> Nuva es'an ea tas i'na - May they also be with you
> 
> *gasp* What is the secret behind Nymeria's decision (or disinterest) in being First?  
> I haven't quite figured that backstory out yet but ideas are welcome!
> 
> Also, in case any of you are interested in the article Nymeria was reading, I've posted the entire thing on my AO3, named [Nature vs. Nurture (The Dalish Reformation vs The Peacetime Resistance Movement)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4873081).
> 
> It is a dense bit of reading, as you can tell, so consider this a warning if you want to venture there.


	8. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria deals with Iron Bull's interrogation and Athenril's detainment.

The Skyhold Police Department was situated downtown, in the middle of the Diamond District. 

The building was as old as the city itself. The structure itself was three floors tall and the outside walls were made of solid brick and stone. The mixture of rusted pipes and polished silver tubes suggested that the building had been renovated more than once in past years. The entrance was decorated with white ivory columns that framed the large, automatic oak doors that opened into the grand lobby, where the receptionist desk faced all visitors.

At least five policemen were stationed outside the building and large black cameras with their bright red lights recorded every movement within the premises.

Nymeria was greeted in the lobby immediately by the receptionist on duty named Grim, a man of few words whom she met several times prior.

She signed her name on the clipboard.

"Is Iron Bull in?" 

Grim grunted, nodding his head towards the Criminal Affairs Department to their left.

"Right," She forced a smile. "Thanks, Grim."

The security in front of the department searched through her purse and scanned her personal effects before letting her in.

Their offices were lined with gray, tiled ceilings with large, bright, industrial lights. Matching gray desks were placed in neat rows in the large room, each accompanied by black cushioned rolling chairs. Binders, clipboards, and outdated computers of varying colors and sizes decorated each individual workspace. Some picture frames and post-it notes offered small glimpses to the lives of each individual employee.

Only a quarter of the department's officers were at their desks. A few officers convened in the conference rooms towards the back wall, but Iron Bull was not in any of them. A few black-suited officers (detectives, most likely) strolled around the printing labs in the corner exchanging papers and folders as they drank water from their tiny dixie cups.

Nymeria strode past the numerous tables towards the large silver door with the placard reading, 'Chief of Skyhold Police Department'. As many of the workers looked up from their work to greet her, she wondered if perhaps she should've called Bull before coming over without notice.

The air conditioning was turned to max - she could feel the hairs on her arms stand up from the cold. 

"Nymeria!"  

She almost jumped in alarm.

The Chief of Police's second-in-command, Cremisius, called out to her from across the room. He was Bull's partner more than his lackey. If Krem was here, then so was Iron Bull.

"Lieutenant," She smiled. "You're here!"

"Really? You're going to call me 'Lieutenant'? After yelling at me during our last match?" Krem grinned. "Come on, Lavellan - you can at least call me by first name."

"First name? Not the last?" She joked.

"Nah, you start calling me 'Aclassi' and I'll just think you're the Chief."

Nymeria scrunched her nose. "We don't even sound alike."

"They call me by my last name when I'm on the job." Krem replied. "You're welcome to it, I suppose. But I typically prefer Krem."

"I thought I was doing you a favor by being more polite and professional at your workplace. But I'll make a note of it in the future, _Krem_." Nymeria laughed. "I thought they would've sent you to City Hall. I hear it's pretty hectic over there."

"Well, the Chief's got Squad D and F down there. We were told to stay here to deal with other business."

"Regarding the SEI smuggling?"

"Yes." Krem scratched the back of his head. "You here to see him? He's not in his office."

"Oh?"

"He's with your colleague... the smuggler, I mean."

"I'd say she's now an ex-colleague." Nymeria sighed.

"Well, she's in the detainment level." He told her, motioning her to follow him.

They headed back into the lobby where they rode the elevator to the basement level to the 'Detention Level'. There, she was patted down even more diligently by security. Krem waited for her to stash her belongings at a locker in the hallway and retrieve her shoes.

He then led her past the silver matte door and into the large white room with more security guards and desks. There were a few containment rooms in the back with a few juvenile delinquents behind the silver bars. Athenril was in none of them. 

In the middle of the room, talking to a few of his comrades, was Iron Bull.

"Chief," Krem reported as they approached. "A visitor from Skyhold Enterprises."

Bull turned. He saw Nymeria standing behind Krem and his face did not light up in surprise. He gave her a short nod, his expression contemplative and serious.

"Here to see the smuggler." He acknowledged.

"Athenril, yes." She breathed. Her cheeks flushed pink slightly.

She and Bull frequently flirted and hooked up in the past at parties and social gatherings. Acting professional despite all that was hard and felt embarrassing for her. It was silly to put on a facade in public, but it had been _her_ idea to maintain a professional relationship outside of their personal affairs. 

"I'm here to talk to her before her trial," Nymeria informed. "Has her lawyer arrived?"

Bull nodded. "He just left. But there's been some complications on her end."

"What kind of complications?" Nymeria rose a brow.

"Here, come with me for a second." Bull pulled her by the arm, breaking their professional facade in a single movement. "I need to speak with you for a moment - privately."

She followed him to a little room on the side, her face hot as she felt the eyes of his department on her. They were probably grinning and nudging each other, she thought. They probably thought she and Bull were about to... oh, what did it matter anyway?

Bull closed the door behind them. She stood awkwardly in the tiny white room - one of their interrogation rooms. The buzzing of the lights overhead was all she heard as she entered. The room was soundproofed. She would've chuckled and indulged her more inappropriate ideas further if it weren't for Bull's serious demeanor. 

"What's so important you need to pull me away from everyone into a secluded, soundproof room?" She jested.

He didn't reply to her flirtatious comment, which worried her.

"So," He pulled up the metal chair to sit. It was funny to see such a big, hulking Qunari sit on a tiny chair. "This whole situation has been crazy, not to mention a fuckton of awkward for me."

"What do you mean?" She took the chair across the table from him.

He shot her a indicative look. "Come on. You're going to beat around the bush about this? I thought you'd be more straight-forward about this."

She sighed aloud. "About what? About the orb? I know as much as everyone else about it. You know that."

"You  _do_ realize that what you were doing was illegal, right?" He rose a brow. "I'm not bullshitting you, Nymeria."

His use of her full name was alarming. She wasn't scared, but she was definitely alert. 

She hated how he was making her feel like a child. She shifted under her seat, crossing her legs.

"What?" She rose a brow. "What are you even talking about? _You_ _were right there_ when we discovered the orb! It was completely legitimate!"

"Yes, but I didn't know what your intentions on the materials were. If it was a danger to the citizens of Skyhold, as a employee of SEI and a citizen of the city  _you_ are obligated to let the authorities know if something seems fishy or a danger to the city."

"You were  _right there_ when it happened." She insisted. " _What are you talking about?_ "

"Are you  _that_ involved with your career that you would've risked the lives of others to achieve success?" 

She loathed the disappointed tone in his voice. He spoke as if she had just committed mass murder. No one was even dead. She had  _no idea_ what he was implying.

"Okay, please clear this up for me, because I have _no idea_ what you're angry about." She asked.

"The red lyrium, Nymeria." His voice rose slightly, which alarmed her slightly but not enough to make her flinch. "Did you or did you not intend from the beginning to use the red lyrium for illegal resale?"

"The smuggling?" She looked even more confused.

"Were you or were you not in on it?" He asked. "Please, just tell me the truth."

"Am I being recorded?" She asked hotly, her lungs filling to hot steam and anger. "Are you going to arrest me? I don't know anything about the smuggling, Bull! I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"

"I have to make sure. Nearly any of Athenril's close accomplices at her workplace could be a cohort!"

"Seriously?" She shot him a look.

"I'm already seething at the idea." He told her. "Trust me, this is as hard for you as it is for me. I trust you, Nymeria. I really do. But this is my job."

"Really? Because it certainly doesn't _seem_ like you trust me at all." She fired back hotly. "What makes you think I would ever keep something like  _that_  a secret? I'm not an idiot, Bull. So please don't paint me out to be one. It's insulting and I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I  _do_ know you better than most, Nymeria." He told her, his voice softening. "But I'm required to take statements. Besides, you've been known to keep secrets from me before."

"Are you serious? You think I'd lie for my friend who's _smuggling red lyrium_? I may be casual in certain cases, Bull, but smuggling _illegal, highly-dangerous toxic drugs_ around the city is definitely _not_ something I support! How could you even  _think_ that of me?"

"Like I've said, in the past you've held secrets until the-"

"Some secrets are meant for sake-keeping. You don't see me asking you about all of the top-secret cases you've been asked to keep quiet about!"

Iron Bull leaned back, his arms crossed. "My secrets usually don't jeopardize lives, Nym. Even withholding information from me is a crime." He told her, his voice calming. 

"I'm aware," She gritted her teeth to keep from snarling at him. "What do you want me to say? I don't have anything to do with Athenril's smuggling. I don't know why she did it. I have no idea what makes you think I have a hand in this, other than the sole fact that we worked together  _briefly_. In fact, I know next to  _nothing_ about the woman." 

"You swear?" Iron Bull asked, his face uncharacteristically serious and intense.

"I had _nothing_ to do with any of it, Bull." She told him fervently, still highly offended he would even think he suspected her. "Athenril did all of that on her own. No one knew about it until this morning."

Iron Bull leaned closer, ignoring her angry glare. "So you had nothing to do with it?"

"Is this an interrogation?" She glowered. On one hand, it was strangely attractive the way he became serious and took charge of the situation. 

"It could be if I put it on record." He told her. "But for the sake of our friendship, I won't this time."

" _This_ time?" She quirked a brow. "Exactly how many times do you anticipate interrogating me?"

He sighed. "Look, I just want you to tell me the truth." His demeanor softened. "As a friend, or - whatever it is we are."

Nymeria let out a long, exasperated sigh. 

"Listen - I know you're just doing your job but I've had a stressful morning and I'm not in the best mood. You asking me repeatedly if I had anything to do with this smuggling business is offensive for me. I hoped you would at least trust me after all the shit we've been through."

"I trust you. I told you already." He said. "I'm just angry that I have to do this because some bitch decided to do something incredibly stupid. It's complicated for me, and uncomfortable for you. But I'm required to follow a certain protocol for my job, and I just want this done and over with."

"Okay," She was calming down too. "Then, to simplify the process for you - Cards out on the table: I swear, Bull - honest to the Creators - I had no hand in the smuggling. If Alexius or anyone else knew about it, they certainly didn't tell me about it."

"I doubt Alexius knew about Athenril's operations..." Bull looked thoughtful.

"Then why are you so sure _I_ knew about them?" Her nostrils flared.

"I didn't," He told her, still frowning. "Like i said, I'm just following protocol. I needed you to tell me the truth, and you did."

"Great," She replied snidely. "You only had to force me to tell the truth to you... repeatedly."

He ignored her sarcasm. "Mhm-hmm. Listen, I need you to do me a favor from now on." He gaze back towards her intently. "Seriously."

"What is it?" 

"I need to know if _anything_ SEI does is a danger to the Skyhold citizens. We've worked together before; I know I can trust you. So I need you to promise me you'll let me know. Fuck the contracts - if people are in danger, it's my job to take care of it."

"But I - "

"If you withhold information from me, the consequences will be ugly. So just promise me."

The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"... Fine." She nodded. "As soon as something like this happens, I'll let you know..."

"Immediately."

"Yes, immediately." She repeated. "I promise."

Bull stood from the chair, and so did she.

"So when Skinner and Grim come to take your statement, tell them what you told me: that you had no idea what Athenril was up to." He instructed.

"What? You're not the one taking my statement?" She looked at him, puzzled. "All of this wasn't you taking my statement down?"

"Do you see me with a paper and pen?" He joked, reverting back to his usual self.

"Well, no." She paused. "I can't really imagine you filling out all that paperwork anyway." She giggled.

"Trust me, I do my fair share around here." 

"Then why not just fill it out for me and turn it in?" She asked. "Let Skinner and Grim interrogate someone else. I don't want to go through this again."

"I can't."

"Why not?" She asked. 

"I..." He paused. "It's complicated."

She shot him a puzzled look again.

He groaned. "This isn't a discussion to be had here. I'll talk to you again another time, and we can discuss it then."

"Um, alright."

She stared at him, waiting for more information. But Bull didn't seem like he was about to talk about anything else but his work.

"Anyway..."

* * *

By the time they got out of the white room of death, Nymeria and Bull had gone over Athenril's case files. Although Nymeria was not her lawyer, the information divulged through the media was not exactly private. Every citizen in the city knew what Athenril had done. It was obvious the SEI was going to let her go - her actions tarnished their reputation enough and Alexius had expressed during the conference that afternoon that SEI had nothing to do with the smuggling and expected to immediately disassociate themselves with the case. 

Still, Nymeria wanted to help Athenril. If nothing else, she wanted answers.

Bull led her to the room Athenril was detained in. The room was not much different than the other interrogation room. Athenril sat at the table in the middle of the space, her hands cuffed and her face pale. 

"Athenril!" Nymeria closed the door behind her. Two security guards walked in after her and guarded the door. Creators, this was all becoming  _too real_. There were cameras in the room watching her every step. Even her every words was probably going to be recorded.

"You shouldn't have come here." Athenril told her icily. "This isn't your problem. Go back to the office, Nymeria. I don't want anyone else involved."

"I came here to see you," Nymeria sat down opposite of her. "What happened, Athenril?"

"It's complicated." Athenril's response was bitter and quiet. "It's... it's not easily explained."

"Well, try." Nymeria urged.

"It's complicated." Athenril repeated. "And I don't know you enough to care to explain. No offense."

"None taken." Nymeria nodded. "We've only known each other for, what? Six months?"

"Approximately." Athenril scowled. "But that's irrelevant now. You're the new Head of the Research and Development. You should be happy."

"Well, I would be. But _this_ isn't exactly how I pictured getting it." Nymeria sighed. 

"Tell me about it." 

Nymeria noticed Athenril was trembling. "I know you don't want to talk about it..." She paused because inquiring further: "Is it the lyrium poisoning?"

Athenril remained silent and looked away. She might as well have given herself away.

"Creators, why didn't you tell me? We could've treated you! We have the facilities!"

"I know," Athenril shuddered. Nymeria noticed her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. "But it's too late now. I'm been in the game for too long. Now that I've been found out, there's no way to go except all the way down. If I fuck up I might as well fuck up the entire way. It's too late to go back."

"What? Don't say that," Nymeria frowned. Athenril looked miserable. "This is the lyrium talking. The poison should wear off if you stay away from it. It wouldn't have effected you if we hadn't gone through with the experiment. You would've been safe and uninfluenced by the lyrium. We ... we should've been more careful. You wouldn't have smuggled if we hadn't..."

"No," Athenril shook her head. "Even before the red lyrium, I was a member of the Coterie."

Nymeria blinked. "What?"

"The red lyrium effected me, but it wasn't the beginning." Athenril told her sadly: "Dealing drugs has always been my background operation, Nymeria."

"You were... you're a drug dealer?" Nymeria asked quietly. "What? How? I mean, _The Coterie_?"

"I started young." Athenril turned away from her. "I didn't have much choice."

"Athenril - the Coterie is only rivaled by the Carta! How did you even... nevermind, I don't even want to know." Nymeria rubbed the ridge between her brow. "So... this is real. Everything I heard was real."

"What do you mean?" Athenril, exasperated, shot her a inquisitive look.

"I... I had a friend with... certain connections." Nymeria whispered. "He told me about your possible involvement with the Coterie. But... But even so, why now? Were you using red lyrium? Was it affecting your operations so much that you... that you slipped up?" She swallowed.

"It's complicated." Athenril shook her head violently, as if trying to wake herself up. Nymeria gathered she was experiencing withdrawal. It wouldn't be the first time she'd met someone undergoing such symptoms. "I... I was set up. I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself." Athenril's voice croaked.

"What do you mean, you were 'set up'?" Nymeria frowned, her hands clasped together on the table. 

"It's a long story."

"Tell me," Nymeria coaxed. "If it can help with your case, shouldn't we use it to our advantage?"

" _That's what I'm trying to tell you_." Athenril shut her eyes in a long, grimacing groan, her hands coming up to massage her temples. "The red lyrium isn't even half of it. Even if I come clean and tell the truth, none of it is going to help me in court. It's better if you just stay away in the long run. The less you know, the better. Damn, I've already said too much!" 

"Well, 'the lyrium made me do it' certainly isn't going to help you in the trial." 

"Neither is being an elf, but at this point, who's counting?" Athenril's bitterness echoed the empty room.

"Don't forget where you are, Athenril. Skyhold's court is far more lenient than any other. For the sake of SEI's public image, Alexius won't just let -"

"I'll be going to Kirkwall for court." Athenril said quietly. "Besides, Alexius doesn't need me as much as he needs SEI's public image to stay positive. Now that you've replaced me, it's best for SEI if I just disappeared off the grid. I'll be shipping off tomorrow..."

"What do you mean? You - you won't be tried here?"

"Since my legal home is Kirkwall, I have to be judged by the Court of Free Marches."

"Well, maybe we can try asking Hawke to -"

"Nymeria, please." Athenril did not look at her sadly, but rather in irritation. She did not want pity or consolation, but Nymeria didn't know what else to say.

"We are not asking the Champion for anything," She told Nymeria. "Because this was _my_ fault and _my_ problem. I don't want the Champion coming to my rescue. I don't need you, or anyone else, pulling strings. This is my fault, and my stupidity led me here. It isn't your fault and it isn't your responsibility."

"But-"

"They'll be taking me to Kirkwall tomorrow. Just..."

Athenril paused, seemingly unsure of what to say next. Her eyes glanced at the guards and then back at Nymeria.

"Just... leave this alone. There's nothing you can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry!  
> I might go into deeper detail about Athenril's framing later on in the story, but it's on the back burner for now.


	9. Rainy Day Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter I post for a while, mainly because I'm no longer satisfied with the way I've wrote this and thus keep revising it. So it's all probably super annoying and confusing now. If I pick it back up, I might just have to delete the entire thing and repost it later.
> 
> For now, I'll be working on 'Play To Kill', so this is now on hiatus. I'm really sorry!

The rain hit the windshield in small splatters that pooled together into tiny beads against the glass. Every time he turned the wipers on, it took less than 5 seconds for the glass panes to fog up with droplets again. It was aggravating, but at least he could still make out the light signals. 

Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to -

 _Knock it off, Thom_. He thought irritably, pushing on the brakes in front of a blurred red traffic light.

His phone rang at this opportune time, and he flipped open his outdated device without a second thought:

"Yes? This is Blackwall."

"Hey, it's me." A woman's voice echoed from the other side. It sounded like she was in a terrible reception area. He could barely make out her words.

"You're breaking up on me, ma'am." He answered as politely as he could.

"Oops - sorry. I was going through a tunnel."

He hated the sound of wind blowing against the microphone of their phone. It sounded like a blender filled with nails. Luckily, he had endured far more irksome experiences, though this was pretty high on the list.

"Your information was good. Thanks to you, my plan is set. I just need the other files by Monday. And while you're at it, how the investigation on the security leakage?"

He groaned internally.

"I'll get the information to you by next week." He replied, his expressing serious and solemn.

Today was going to suck.

* * *

 

Nymeria blinked repeatedly at Josie, her mouth open slightly.

"A reception? What for?"   
  
"The installation of the Riftstone."

"Yes, but why do I have to be there?" 

Nymeria wasn't trying to sound ungrateful and uncooperative, but she honestly did not want to meet anymore strangers. Her inner introvert was reaching the limits of social interaction. Plus, extravagant events required days of planning beforehand; she needed time to prepare for that. She didn't even have a dress. And this event sounded like the kind of party where she'd need to buy a fancy cocktail dress. Especially if the Grand Cleric was going to attend.

"It'll be extravagant - mostly for a good public showing. A gesture of our charity to the Chantry."  
  
"Oh come on, no one's going to believe that. Alexius was forced to give up the stone because the public found out about his illegal work regarding its extraction. And Athenril's smuggling."  
  
"The smuggling is a minor case compared to the extraction. But with the Chantry continuing to support the company, and the Divine stating that the stone has been examined, it's safe to say that we'll be out of fire from the media for a while." Josephine sighed. "Which is what we want. If we're being optimistic, I could say that having the conference turned a terrible situation to our advantage. One assumes that the Red Jenny is disappointed their plan backfired."  
  
"Don't be too sure, Josie." Leliana frowned.  
  
"So I need to go to this reception ... ?'  
  
Leliana smiled. "It is mandatory for the new Head of Lyrium Engineering. Which is now the position you are taking over."

Nymeria gulped.

 _Looks like it's out of the frying pan, and into the fire_ , she bit her lip anxiously.  _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as far as I got since the last time I updated. I realize it's not much and I apologize. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm too invested in 'Play To Kill', the supposed prequel to this, and writing it has really made me second-guess some of my ideas in this story so I figure I'll finish that one first and then go from there. 
> 
> In short, this will be the last chapter for this story for a while and I don't know if I plan to pick it back up. I might orphan the work or delete it and repost it later with full re-edits to go along with the storyline.


End file.
